Riders of Berk
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: All the episodes set in an alternative world.
1. How to Start a Dragon Academy

**How to Start a Dragon Academy**

The village of Berk shone brightly in the sunlight. It was buzzing with Vikings and dragons. The dragon healer, Serenity, sat on the back of her blue and green dragon Draco. They were perched on a tall rock watching five of Berk's finest dragon riders showing off they're riding skills. They were waiting to start.  
"Look at them," said Draco. "They have got to be some of the best riders in the world." Serenity was watching Snotlout wresting with his Monstrous Nightmare, who was restless.  
"Well they still have a lot to learn," said Serenity. Draco nodded in agreement.

Serenity was a thin woman, yet she was very beautiful. She had shoulder-length golden brown hair, a young round face with emerald eyes, her skin was almost the same light golden brown as her hair, she wore a riding uniform which was a green turtleneck shirt, a blue riding jacket made of deerskin leather and matching trousers, on her feet were blue leather boots with shiny green embroidery around the top, and on her head was a wide brimmed hat that had a dragon's horns attached to it, she also wore black fingerless gloves.

Draco was a traditional looking dragon with long neck, tail, huge wings, and lizard head. He was a dark green with midnight blue wings, golden horns and claws, and yellow snake eyes. He wore a big navy blue saddle, that had shiny green embroidery all around the border.

Just then something black streaked by and landed next to Astrid and her Nadder. It was the sixth rider, Hiccup and his Night Fury, Toothless. Serenity smiled, she had something of a crush on Toothless.  
"Best trick competition," Hiccup announced. "Who's first?" Snotlout raised his hand. His dragon, Hookfang, took off completely out of control. Serenity laughed as the dragon landed. Fishlegs went next, his Gronkle Meatlug, took off. All she did was fly in a big circle, no one was impressed. Draco shook his head.  
"So many limitations," he said.  
"I'm shocked that a god like you could talk about his subjects like that," said Serenity.  
"I wasn't talking about the dragon," said Draco. "The rider lacks real skill." Then the twins took off on their Zippleback. Again the dragon was out of control. It flung the twins high in the air and caught them. The dragon landed, the twins were out of breath. Astrid and her Nadder, Stormfly, were next. The dragon performed perfectly. She did several acrobats on command, then landed.  
"That was better," said Serenity.  
"Yes, but that was very predictable," said Draco.  
"You just said they were the best," said Serenity.  
"The best at riding maybe, but not so good a trickery," said Draco. Just then Hiccup and Toothless took off. Serenity and Draco stopped talking. Hiccup and Toothless went into a dive at full speed. They flew gracefully through the sea stacks. Then Hiccup jumped off the saddle and onto a platform held up by two sea stacks. He ran across the top while Toothless soared beneath it. When he got to the end Hiccup leaped off and landed back in the saddle. As they flew passed Toothless shot fire balls which exploded into violet rings, like purple fireworks.  
"Wow," Draco sighed.  
"They totally belong in the sky," said Serenity. Draco smiled in agreement.  
"We better get back to work," said Serenity. She picked up the reins that were attached to the collar around Draco's neck. Draco stood up and leaped off the ledge. He flew to the cave where he and Serenity lived. The cave was right behind Hiccup's house, Serenity used it as a wild dragon hospital. Draco landed on the small hill beside the canopy that led to the cave. Serenity dismounted, then unsaddled Draco. She put the saddle on a stand, she pulled out a rag and saddle soap and began to clean her saddle. She watched the Vikings and dragons. It seemed the dragons weren't used to civilization. They were chasing the chickens and eating all the food. Serenity was quite amused. Suddenly she felt a nudge on her back. She turned, it was Toothless.  
"Hello, you done flying?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes, I saw you watching," Toothless said. "What did you think?"  
"I think you and Hiccup make a great team," said Serenity. She stopped cleaning her saddle and sat in her chair, Toothless sat beside her. They watched the dragons of berk.  
"They aren't used to humans are they?" Serenity said.  
"No, they're not used to freedom either," Toothless answered.  
"300 years of slavery," said Serenity. "Must have been terrible for them."  
"It feels so good to be back under the reign of Draco," said Toothless. "He is a far better ruler then The Red Death."  
"Re's the king," said Serenity.  
"We're in good hand then," said Toothless. Serenity nodded.  
"Toothless!"  
"That'll be Hiccup," said Toothless.  
"Well run along, don't keep him waiting," said Serenity. Toothless stood up and stretched his wings.  
"Good night Serenity," he said.  
"Good night," Serenity tipped her hat to him. He left to join Hiccup. Serenity went back to cleaning her saddle.  
"Come to bed," said Draco.  
"I'm not done," said Serenity.  
"You can finish that tomorrow," said Draco. Serenity yawned.  
"Alright," she put the rag down and stood up. She laid beside Draco using his head as a pillow and his wing as a blanket. Soon they both fell asleep.

Serenity felt something nudging her the next morning. She woke to find a black and white Skrill looking at her.  
"Hello," said Serenity.  
"I'm sorry to wake you," the dragon whispered. "My brother is ill, we your help." Serenity stood up, Draco followed suit. Serenity spotted a midnight blue Skrill sleeping under the canopy. She grabbed her medical bag and knelt beside the sick dragon. She began to examine him.  
"What are your names?" She asked.  
"I'm Striker," said the black and white dragon. "This is Bolt."  
"Nice to meet you both," said Serenity.  
"Will he be okay?" Striker asked.  
"Yes, he just needs rest and plenty of water," said Serenity.  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked.  
"He's dehydrated," said Serenity. "When did he last have water?" she asked Striker.  
"We've been flying over the sea for three weeks straight," said Striker. "Bolt is young."  
"I see," said Serenity. "You can rest in there." She pointed to the cave entrance. "There's a pool in there and a place to lie down."  
"Thank you Serenity," said Striker. He helped Bolt get to his feet and walk into the cave.  
"We dragons owe you a lot," said Draco.  
"I love taking care of dragons," said Serenity. "Besides no one else is going to do it."  
"Yeah," Draco sighed. Just the Stoic the Vast came up the hill, followed by Gobber, and Hiccup.  
"Good morning, gentlemen," said Serenity.  
"Do you think you could help up gather food for winter?" Stoic asked. "We need all hands on deck."  
"Sure," said Serenity. "I'll saddle up." She picked up her saddle and put it on Draco. When he was saddled she followed the others to the food storage hut. The Vikings came with huge baskets of food. Stoic and Gobber told them where to put it. Fishermen came with huge baskets of fish, the dragons were eyeing them and licking their lips. Serenity brought apples that she brought from her home land, Draconia.  
"We should grow our own apple trees," said Draco. "In the spring of course."  
"Sound good," said Serenity. "Should we grow golden apple trees or regular apple trees?"  
"One of each," said Draco.  
"Okay," said Serenity as she put a bag of apples in the hut. They came out just as a grumpy old man approached.  
"Here's Mildew with the complaint of the day," said Gobber in high spirits.  
"You picked a bad time Mildew," said Stoic. "I'm in the middle of storing food."  
"It's those dragons again," said Mildew. "Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." The whole village seemed to agree. Hiccup stepped forward.  
"They don't mean any harm," he said. "They're just dragons being dragons."  
"If there's a problem I'll deal with it," said Stoic.  
"You better," said Mildew. As he left he made the mistake of bumping hard into Serenity, every dragon in the village snarled at him. He stalked off looking gruff.

The Vikings finished for the day and went home. Serenity walked back to her hospital with Draco. When they got there Serenity mounted Draco and the took off over the ocean. They were soon joined by Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons.  
"Afternoon," said Astrid.  
"Hello," said Serenity.  
"This is the first time you've flown in the day time," said Hiccup.  
"I was out yesterday," said Serenity. "You guys were too busy trick flying to notice."  
"You were watching?" Astrid asked.  
"Yes, we both were," Serenity said, giving Draco a pat on the neck.  
"How did I do?" Astrid asked, pridefully. Serenity considered.  
"You have a good start," she said.  
"Can you do any tricks?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yeah, a few," said Serenity.  
"I want to see," said Astrid. Serenity sighed and steered Draco to the top of a sea stack. The three dragons landed side by side. Then Serenity clicked her reins and Draco took off. He stabilized himself. Serenity slowly stood up on the saddle. She leaped high off the saddle, Draco rolled a 360 and came back upright just in time for Serenity to land back in the saddle. Once they got moving again they were again, joined be Hiccup and Astrid.  
"That was amazing," said Astrid.  
"Thanks," said Serenity. "I need to get back to by patients."  
"Is that why the dragons protect you like they do?" asked Hiccup. "Because you take care of the sick ones."  
"Yes," said Serenity. "See you guys later." She steered Draco back to her hospital. When they landed Serenity dismounted. She went inside the cave. Striker and Bolt were both asleep. She went to the underground freshwater lake and filled a bucket. She walked back outside where Draco had just started a fire. Serenity got to work making tea.

That evening back at Hiccup's house Gobber, Stoick, and Hiccup were discussing the dragons.  
"We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place," said Stoic. "We could put up signs."  
"For dragons?" asked Gobber.  
"No, for people," said Stoic.  
"For Vikings?" Gobber said. "We're not big readers Stoic."  
"Then we'll put a huge net over the plaza," said Sroic.  
"Dragons breath fire," Gobber pointed out.  
"I know that Gobber," said Stoic.  
"Hey Dad, what if I deal with the dragons," said Hiccup.  
"You?" Stoic said.  
"Who else?" said Hiccup. "If anyone can control them I can, I'm then best man for the job."  
"You're not a man yet Hiccup," said Stoic.  
"Not if you don't give me the chance to be," said Hiccup.  
"Fair enough," Stoic said. "You'll have your chance, starting tomorrow."

So next morning Serenity and Draco watched Hiccup run around the village trying to calm the dragons down. Toothless helped the best he could but they still got nowhere. Serenity spotted the other riders perched on a large catapult. She mounted Draco and flew up to join them.  
"Hello Serenity," said Fishlegs.  
"Morning, riders," said Serenity. "Hiccup seems to be enjoying himself."  
"Yeah, what's he doing?" Ruffnut asked.  
"I think he's helping the dragons break stuff," said Tuffnut.  
"He could really use our help," said Astrid, as she watched Hiccup get run over by a dragon.  
"We'll get to it, in a minuet," said Tuff. Eventually Hiccup collapsed from exhaustion. Serenity sighed and clicked her reins. Draco glided down next to Hiccup and Serenity dismounted.  
"No luck?" she said. Hiccup got to his feet.  
"They won't listen to me," he complained. Toothless came galloping up to them, he too looked tired.  
"I dare say you both could use a drink," said Serenity.  
"Yes please," said Hiccup. They walked up the hill to Serenity's Hospital. The two Skrills were awake when they arrived at the underground lake.  
"Who are they?" Hiccup asked.  
"My patients," said Serenity, as she filled a metal goblet with water. She gave it to Hiccup, Toothless got a drink from the lake.  
"Thanks," Hiccup said.  
"I'm going fishing," said Serenity. "Take your time." She went out side and remounted Draco. They took off over the sea.

That night, Hiccup was in his room with Toothless.  
"Everything hurts," Hiccup moaned. "Even this." He pointed to his metal leg. Toothless croaked in sympathy.  
"Hiccup," a voice called from below.  
"Astrid? perfect," said Hiccup. Astrid came up the stairs.  
"Hey Astrid," said Hiccup.  
"So how was your day?" she asked.  
"Uneventful, hung around the plaza," said Hiccup.  
"Yeah, we saw you out there," said Astrid. "It's hard to believe you're still standing." Hiccup slumped backwards onto his bed.  
"I'm going be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month," he moaned.  
"Hiccup," called another voice as Stoic stomped up the stairs. "What's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone."  
"I know it looks bad," said Hiccup. "But this is only phase one of my master plan."  
"Well this better be real," said Stoic. "Because Mildew's stirred up the whole island, and if you don't get those dragons under control they'll be calling for their heads." With that Stoic left. Toothless looked horrified.  
"Don't worry bud," Hiccup told him. "Your head's not going anywhere."  
"You do realize there are like a million dragons out there and only one of you, I hope you do have a plan," said Astrid as she left.

Early next morning Hiccup over to Serenity's Hospital, it was deserted. He looked inside the cave, nothing but the two Skrills.  
"Where's Serenity?" Hiccup asked the dragons. The black and white one got to his feet. He walked passed Hiccup and waited for him to follow. Hiccup followed the Skrill to the cliff's edge. Down on the beach Serenity and Draco were attending to a yellow Scauldon which had beached itself. Suddenly Hiccup's metal leg, which had no grip, slipped on the wet rocks and he fell off the cliff. Draco heard him scream he held out his wing and Hiccup landed on the fleshy membrane in between the wing fingers, it cushioned his fall like a trampoline. Serenity and the yellow dragon looked up. Draco tilted his wing, causing Hiccup to slide down the membrane and onto the sand.  
"Are you okay?" asked Draco, who was the only dragon on Berk that could speak English.  
"Yes," said Hiccup.  
"Did you need something?" Serenity asked.  
"You know all about dragons," said Hiccup. "I was wondering if you could give be some help in controlling them."  
"Hmm," said Serenity. "Well these dragons have been under control for 300 years, and they didn't like it, you remember the Red Death."  
"Yes," said Hiccup. "I don't mean to be cruel."  
"I know," said Serenity. "I've raised young orphaned dragons for a long time, and they are quite a handful,"  
"How did you get them to behave?" Hiccup asked.  
"I used a method you know well," said Serenity. "I trained them."  
"Oh, I see," said Hiccup. "Thanks." He turned to leave but found he was trapped on the beach.  
"Would you like a ride?" Draco asked.  
"Maybe I should help," said Hiccup looking at the yellow dragon.  
"We're just waiting for the tide to come in," said Draco. "Then Sunny here can swim home."  
"Okay," said Hiccup. Draco knelt down and Hiccup climbed into the saddle. Draco stood up.  
"Hold on," said Draco. Hiccup put his right leg into the stirrup and held onto the saddle horn. Draco took off and glided to the top of the cliff. He landed by the hospital and kelt down again. Hiccup got off and walked back to his house, and Draco flew back to the beach.

Hiccup gathered his friends and their dragons and went to the old training arena. Serenity and Draco finished up and went to watch them. Hiccup was explaining his plan.  
"That's your plan? train dragons?" said Ruff.  
"Here where we used to kill them?" said Tuff. The dragons seemed edgy.  
"Right because we don't do that anymore," said Hiccup setting down a basket.  
"The dragons do seen nervous," said Astrid as she stroked Stormfly.  
Serenity and Draco watched as they practiced training the dragons. Occasionally Toothless winked at Serenity, making her blush.  
"It seems he has a crush on you," said Draco.  
"You don't mind right?" Serenity asked.  
"No," said Draco.  
"So you don't mind if I had a crush on Toothless?" said Serenity.  
"No, I don't think he has any female friends," said Draco. "But how Hiccup is going to react is what I'm worried about."  
"Well he doesn't have to know," said Serenity. She stood up and mounted Draco. They flew back to the hospital where Serenity made lunch.

Suddenly as Serenity finished her cod stew, there was a huge explosion in the storage hut. Serenity put down her bowl and ran to investigate. The dragons had attacked the food supply and ate every last scrap. Stoic was enraged.  
"We've got nothing left for winter," he said.  
"I warned you Stoic," said Mildew. "But did you listen to me, no, you put a bunch o' teenagers in charge, caging is to good for those dragons."  
"Dad I swear I can fix this," Hiccup begged.  
"Enough Hiccup," snapped Stoic. "I have a village to feed the dragons have done enough damage by tonight I want every one of them caged."  
"You can't just cage these dragons," said Mildew. "You need to send them away now."  
"You're right Mildew," said Stoic. "We'll cage them tonight and in the morning Hiccup will send them off the island." They all left. The six riders looked really upset. Serenity and Draco walked back to their hospital. When they got there Serenity finished her lunch. Suddenly the two Skrills came up to her.  
"We'll be on our way now," said Striker.  
"Oh, okay," said Serenity. "Safe travels."  
"Thank you," said Bolt. With that they took off.  
"Come on let's get the camping gear," said Draco with a sigh

Later that evening the six riders were in the mead hall having soup. They were discussing their dragons. Finally they got up and left to go cage the dragons, all except Hiccup.  
"We can't let this happen," he told no one in general. "Toothless is the nest friend I've ever had."  
"You know what your mistake was?" Mildew said. "Thinking dragons could be trained, a dragon's going do what a dragon's going to do, it's their nature and nature always wins." He walked out. Hiccup was considering.  
"Mildew's absolutely right," he said as he ran out with Toothless at his heels. They caught up with the other riders as they were closing the door of the arena.  
"Don't close it," Hiccup called as he landed Toothless next to them. He opened the door back up. "We're not locking them up."  
"Did you change your father's mind?"Astrid asked. "Or are we going behind his back again?"  
"Look the dragons are going to do what they're going to do," said Hiccup. "We just need to learn how to use it." This got their attention.

So next morning the six riders got to work. Snotlout and Hookfang helped the fishing boats catch lots of fish, Astrid and Stormfly with Fishlegs and Meatlug helped Mildew with his cabbage, Hiccup and Toothles with Ruff, Tuff and their Zippleback rounded up boars. Then Stoic found out. He found his son and his friends by the slaughter house.  
"There they are," said Mildew. "Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me."  
"No," said Stoic. "This is not what I asked for."

He and Gobber rounded the dragons up and put them in the big cage at the back of the arena. Then they confronted the riders.  
"You all displayed my orders," said Stoic. "And there will be consequences."  
"Dad if anyone's going to get in trouble it should be me," said Hiccup.  
"No, you all had a hand in this," said Stoic. "You released the dragons against my wishes, things are going to change around here."  
"You're getting a dragon training academy," Gobber blurted out.  
"Gobber! I wanted to tell them," said Stoic annoyed. He turned back to the riders. "You've all made me proud, this dragon training academy is for you." And he opened the cage. The dragons rushed to their riders.

The rest of the day was spent with the dragons and riders fixing up the village. The final act was putting up a wooden plaque in front of the arena. The plaque had a carving of a Night Fury with a red tail fin. After that the six riders joined Serenity and Draco in a flight around the island.


	2. Viking for Hire

** Viking for Hire**

Serenity the dragon healer and her dragon Draco, were watching Berk's six young dragon riders in the arena that had been turned into a dragon academy. The lead rider, Hiccup, was giving his fellow riders a trivia game. Behind the riders were their dragons, who were dozing. Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, was sitting by Serenity and Draco, so Serenity could give him his monthly check-up.  
"You know what this academy reminds me of?" said Draco.  
"What?" said Serenity as she check the Night Fury's teeth.  
"It reminds me of your dragon riding institute back home," said Draco.  
"Yes, this is sort of how that institute started," said Serenity. Down in the arena the riders were starting to get restless.  
"Okay guys that's enough training," said Hiccup, sensing he was loosing his audience. Snotlout had just mounted his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, when the dragon burst in to flames, which was unusual. Serenity watched in amusement as Snotlout ran off screaming. Toothless grunted impatiently from having his mouth open for so long.  
"Sorry Toothless," said Serenity, and she went back to work. Hiccup came up to them.  
"Are you nearly done?" he asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity, without looking up. She tapped the last tooth then began to put her tools away.  
"Nothing wrong?" Hiccup asked.  
"No," said Serenity. "But unfortunately I just finished his teeth, I didn't finish the whole exam."  
"Oh," said Hiccup. "So you'll have to do more."  
"Yeah, but that's it for today," said Serenity. She mounted Draco and they took off. They flew back to their hospital behind the chief's house.  
"I'm guessing you said that just because you have a crush on Toothless," said Draco as Serenity dismounted.  
"Oh, be quiet," said Serenity. "What I said was true." She was blushing.  
"Yeah, but you made sure you didn't finish the exam," said Draco.  
"Alright, I admit it," said Serenity. Suddenly a sandy-colored Changewing landed in front of Serenity.  
"Hello," said the dragon. "Do you have any water?"  
"Yes," said Serenity. She pointed to the cave, where there was an underground freshwater lake.  
"Thank you," said the dragon. Serenity turned to Draco.  
"I think it's time to put up our flag," she said. Draco nodded. Serenity went under the canopy and opened a tiny treasure chest. Inside was a folded flag. She took it out and unfolded it. It was a blue flag that had a green dragon in the middle. The dragon had his wings open, his head turned to the right, he was breathing golden flames, and holding a golden apple in one back claw, and a golden music note in the other. The dragon was surrounded by a green ring, and fancy green embroidery in the border. Draco lifted Serenity onto the roof of the canopy where there was a flagpole. She hooked the flag into place and let it fly. Then Draco put her down again.  
"I'm going for a walk," said Serenity.  
"I'll come with you," said Draco. So they walked down the hill to the plaza. There was quite a crowd over by Gobber's forge.  
"Gather around," Gobber announced. "You may think these dragon killing weapons have no more use, but think again." He picked up a sword and a plate with toast and butter. "This long sword is now a lovely butter knife." When he tried to butter the bread he cut the bread, and the plate into pieces. No one was impressed. Next he picked up a huge bludgeon and tried to use it as a fly sweater, but destroyed the table and not the fly. Serenity and Draco left and returned to their hospital where Serenity began to cook lunch, golden applesauce.

Latter that night Hiccup and Toothless were sitting quietly on the edge of Hiccup's room. Hiccup was feeling guilty about Gobber.  
"You know Gobber made this for me," he told Toothless, pointing at his metal leg. "He taught me everything I needed to know to make your tail, I've got to find a way to help him." Toothless made a humming sound, like he was thinking of an idea. Just then Stoic the Vast came home, looking exhausted.  
"Tough day of chiefing Dad?" Hiccup said as he came down the stairs.  
"I was all over the island," said Stoic. Hiccup handed him a tankard of mead.  
"Sometimes I wish there were two of me." Hiccup dropped the log he was holding, into the fire.  
"There are two of you," he exclaimed. "Gobber, he can be the other you."  
"You know that's actually not such a bad idea," said Stoic.

The next morning Stoic asked Gobber to help out with chiefing jobs. Gobber was only too happy to help. Stoic gave him his half of the to do list. Gobber's first assignment was assisting Serenity at the hospital.  
She was stitching up a gash in the leg of a green Deadly Nadder when Gobber came up the hill.  
"Stoic's asked me to come assist you," he said. Serenity snipped a thread.  
"Could you hand me those bandages?" she said. Gobber handed her the bandages.  
"Anything else?" Gobber asked.  
"In that cave there is a Monstrous Nightmare, that has a cramp in his left wing," said Serenity. "It needs to be stretched out."  
"Leave it to me," Gobber shouted. That startled the Nadder a bit. Serenity sent it into the cave after Gobber. Then Toothless came galloping up the hill, looking happy.  
"Ah, come to finish your check-up?" Serenity said.  
"Yes ma'am," said Toothless. Serenity got her tools and began the exam. Suddenly the Nightmare came barreling out of the cave, in flames. Toothless and Serenity jumped out of the way just before it ran them over. It took to the sky, going right through the roof of the canopy, lighting it on fire. Gobber came out looking pleased, he quietly left, leaving Serenity alone with a burning hospital. Toothless got a nasty burn on his flank and the Nadder's stitches had burned off. Draco was off fishing and the only water available was behind the fire in the cave, so Serenity had to watch her hospital burn to the ground, along with her surgery tools, her first aid kit, all her food, her saddle, and her new flag. She took off her riding jacket and wrapped it around the Nadder's now open wound. The two dragons kept her company.

Gobber went on with his chores. More disasters struck, he gave a baby girl and ugly boy's name and nearly crushed her with a bludgeon, then when two fishermen got in an argument Gobber gave them each a weapon and they began to fight and nearly killed each other. Then he tried to assist a shipbuilder but patched a ship using slabs of iron witch caused the ship to sink. Stoic was furious, he broke up the fight with the fishermen, renamed the girl, and helped the shipbuilder get the ship out of the sea.

That evening back at his house Stoic was recovering from a headache. Hiccup handed him another tankard of mead.  
"You know Dad, I think you're being a bit rough on Gobber," said Hiccup. "It was his first day, tomorrow will be better."  
"It will be for me," said Stoic. "Because it won't involve Gobber."  
"Why, what happened?" Hiccup asked.  
"I tried to fit a square peg in a round hole," said Stoic. "And it sunk a ship, named a baby girl Magnus, and managed to burn down Serenity's Hospital." Hiccup stood up and ran out the door and up the hill to the hospital which was all burned down.  
"Toothless!" Hiccup called.  
"Over here," Serenity called. Hiccup went passed the burnt canopy and found Serenity sitting and restitching the Nadder's wound with a sewing needle and loose threads from her shirt. Toothless was lying next to her with a wet handkerchief tied to his flank.  
"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "No one was fatally hurt." Toothless got up and ran to his rider. Stoic came up the hill.  
"What survived?" Stoic asked.  
"Just us three," said Serenity, she used her teeth to snip the thread. "Everything's been destroyed."  
"I'm sorry," said Stoic. "I promise this won't happen again."  
"Let's hope so," said Serenity as she wrapped the Nadder's leg with her riding jacket. "If I don't have a hospital I can't help the dragons."  
"We'll rebuild it for you," said Stoic. "As compensation."  
"Thank you," said Serenity. "Unfortunately all my tools and supplies I brought from home."  
"Where's Draco?" Hiccup asked.  
"Hunting," said Serenity. "He should be home tomorrow."  
"Gobber can rebuild the hospital," Hiccup suggested.  
"No," said Serenity and Stoic in unison.  
"Well we've got to help him," said Hiccup.  
"We don't have to do anything," said Stoic. "You on the other hand, are going to very busy finding a job for Gobber." Hiccup looked quite surprised.  
"I should check on that burn," said Serenity pointing at Toothless.  
"You can stay at our house," said Stoic. "Until you get your hospital back."  
"Thanks," said Serenity. They all went back to Stoic's house, with the Nadder in tow. When they were inside, the Nadder stayed outside, Serenity removed the handkerchief from Toothless's flank. She wetted the handkerchief and tied it back into place.  
"That's the best I can do for now," she said. Toothless smiled at her.  
"Good night," said Hiccup. "Will you send him up when you're done?"  
"Yes," said Serenity. Hiccup went upstairs. Serenity tightened the handkerchief.  
"There," she said. "Wake me up if it starts hurting."  
"Thank you, Serenity," Toothless said.  
"Sure," said Serenity.  
"Sorry about the hospital," said Toothless.  
"It's okay," said Serenity. "I'm sure Re will do something."  
"The king?" Toothless asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "The hospital was his idea. All he really needs to do is send me new supplies."  
"Oh," said Toothless. "Good night."  
"Good night," said Serenity, and she kissed him on the cheek. The dragon went upstairs and Serenity spent the night on the floor.

The next day at the arena Hiccup had gathered up his friends and their dragons. Serenity was watching while she retied the handkerchief to Toothless's flank. Draco had returned that morning and seen the hospital. He immediately left for Draconia to get more supplies, and Serenity was alone with the green Nadder. Down in the arena Hiccup told his friends his plan.  
"You're bringing Gobber, here?" Fishlegs asked.  
"He's going to be great," said Hiccup, uncomfortably. "No one knows dragons like old Gobber, he has spent a lifetime studying them, if we tap into that we'll all be better dragon trainers." Just then Gobber burst into the arena pulling a cart filled with weapons.  
"I'm back," he announced. "Did you miss me?" The dragons were suddenly alert.  
"Welcome," said Hiccup. "And tiny question why did you bring all these?"  
"Killing things?" Gobber finished. "I thought maybe we could train them by threatening to kill them." This startled the dragons to their breaking point and they ran out of the arena and flew away. The riders ran after them. Gobber soon got bored and left, Hiccup stayed, Toothless joined him and watched him draw in his notebook. Serenity waited too, since she had no hospital to return to.

A few hours passed before the riders came back with their dragons. They dismounted, they were all really soar.  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Hiccup asked, closing his notebook and standing up.  
"We've been riding our dragons for four hours," Astrid complained. "It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," said Hiccup. "I just don't know what to do with him." Ruff and Tuff were kicking each other.  
"Do guys always have to fight?" Hiccup asked, sounding tired.  
"We're just trying to get the feeling back," said Tuff.  
"I've flown for hours on Toothless and I've never had a problem," said Hiccup.  
"That's because you have a saddle," Astrid pointed out.  
"Saddles!" Hiccup cried, with that he and Toothless ran towards the village. Serenity walked back to Stoic's house to check on the Nadder. As she walked by the forge she saw Hiccup talking to Gobber about dragon saddles, Toothless was waiting outside. They looked up as Serenity walked by. She looked back at them, sniffed and continued walking. She got back to the house and checked on the Nadder. It's leg was healing, but her riding jacket was completely bloodstained. She untied it from the dragon's leg and reached into one of the pockets. She pulled out her dragon riding medallion, which was made of gold, sapphires, and emeralds, in the center was the same dragon symbol as was on her flag. She put the medallion between her teeth and retied the jacket to the Nadder's leg. She went inside and sat down, looking at the medallion. She flipped it over, on the back was a phrase carved into the gold that said 'Never Look Back'.

The next day, back at the arena, Gobber and the riders assembled to see the saddles Gobber had just made.  
"I've made a lot of saddles in my time," Gobber said. "Horse, donkey, and now dragon, so with out further adew." He pulled the cloth off the saddles. They were huge.  
"Wow Gobber this is certainly not what I had in mind," said Hiccup. The twins tried their saddles first, they had catapults on the front, when the twins tried the catapults it knocked out the Zippleback. Fishlegs's saddle was way too heavy for Meatlug. Astrid's saddle had a horn on the front. When she tried it, Stormfly shot poisoned spikes that just missed Snotlout. Snotlout was the last to try his saddle, the minuet he put on Hookfang the dragon threw it off, he seemed to be under stress.  
"So I think we're going to need to make a few..."  
"Changes," Gobber interrupted Hiccup. "I'm way ahead of you."

Later that evening, after everyone went home except for Serenity, Hiccup and Toothless, Stoic walked into the arena. Hiccup was sweeping the floor.  
"Wow, this place looked better when we were killing dragons here," said Stoic.  
"Yeah, we sort of got Gobbered," said Hiccup.  
"Well you know Gobber," said Stoic. "He means well, he just doesn't always do well. So what are you going to do about him?"  
"I'm going to clean up his messes," Hiccup murmured. "And redo his work."  
"Gobber's like family," said Stoic.  
"I know he is," said Hiccup, dropping the broom. "That's why I can't say anything to him."  
"No son," said Stoic. "That's why you have to, it's not fair to you, and it's not fair to Gobber."  
"Why so I have to say something to him?" Hiccup complained. "You didn't, you just passed him off to me."  
"That's what the chief does," Stoic explained. "He delegates. Look I gave you this academy because it's the best thing for Berk now you have to do what's best for the academy." They walked out together, with Toothless following.

Serenity was watching a few Vikings rebuild her hospital. She had had no word from Draco, but wasn't worried yet. The Nadder was standing next to her, along with a gray Gronkle and red Zippleback who had come for her help. The Gronkle had a bellyache, and the Zippleback had a thorn in his foot. Serenity was under a lot of stress with her hospital gone, patients piling up, and her dragon gone. She sat on a rock and held up her medallion, it was her last piece of home. Suddenly there came a loud roar from the plaza. Serenity stood up and ran to investigate. Hookfang was in a rage, he was spitting fire and rubbing his jaw on the ground like something was bothering him. Stoic, Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless came running from the opposite direction. Hiccup tried to calm the dragon down, but Hookfang nearly roasted him. Toothless tackled Hookfang so Hiccup could get out of the way. Now Toothless was in danger. Serenity went over to the others.  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
"Hookfang is having a bad day," said Hiccup.  
"He's not the only one," said Serenity. Suddenly Stoic came with Gobber following. Gobber had weapons in his hand.  
"Stand back," Gobber commanded. "I came here to do what I do best."  
"He's going to kill my dragon," Snotlout whispered, horrified.  
"Dad you can't be serious," said Hiccup. "Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon."  
"I'm sorry Hiccup," said Gobber. He turned to Serenity. "Will you help?"  
"No, I'm still mad at you," Serenity snapped. "Until my hospital is back in business." So Gobber went up to the dragon alone. Hiccup ran after him.  
"I can't let you do this," he said.  
"There's no choice," said Gobber. "It has to be done." Hookfang ran up to them and opened his mouth. Gobber stopped.  
"Do you see that?" he said.  
"I do," said Hiccup. Gobber put the weapons down and jumped onto the dragon's head. Hookfang thrashed around. Finally he managed to fling Gobber off is face. Once Gobber was on the ground Hookfang calmed down and seemed happier.  
"You didn't kill him!" Snotlout cried.  
"For a toothache?" Gobber said holding up the dragon's tooth, which had a huge hole in it.  
"Thank you Gobber," said Hiccup. "A bad tooth I can't believe I didn't think of that."  
"That's 'cause you're not Gobber," said Gobber. "I've forgotten more about dragons then most men will ever know." Then he turned to Serenity. "I'm sorry I destroyed your hospital."  
"Apology accepted," said Serenity.  
"I hope you'll let me help," said Gobber. "By taking care of the dragons' teeth." Serenity considered.  
"Alright," she said. "You can also help by rebuilding my hospital."  
"I will start tomorrow," said Gobber. Serenity smiled.

Over the next few days the Vikings rebuilt Serenity's Hospital. Draco returned with her new supplies which included, food, a saddle, surgery tools, a new medical bag, cooking things, and a new dragon flag which Serenity put on the new flagpole. Once the new hospital was back in business Serenity took care of the Nadder, the Gronkle, the Zippleback, treated Toothless's burn and finished his Check-up. However Serenity only checked the dragons' health, Gobber took care of their teeth. She began to teach both Gobber and Hiccup about healing. She was much happier.


	3. Animal House

**Animal House**

It was wintertime in Berk. The Vikings were preparing for the harsh snowstorms that would come later. Serenity had already plants her new apple tree saplings, there was a red apple tree, a green apple tree, a yellow apple tree, and a golden apple tree. Her dragon, the god of dragons, Draco would make sure the sun shone down on Serenity's Hospital where she cared for the dragons, both wild and tame. The Vikings were trying to get milk and eggs from the chickens and yaks. Serenity and Draco flew over the farmlands where two Vikings were collecting milk, eggs, and wool.  
"I hate sheep," said Draco. "They don't know how to do anything, except run."  
"Well they're not the brightest animals," said Serenity. "Nor are chickens." Just then a Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder flew over the sheep pen.  
"Good morning," the Nightmare called to the sheep, but the sheep only heard roars. The dragons landed in the pen and started arguing. The two Vikings broke it up.  
"You know you're not supposed to he in here," said a round man, named Mulch. The two dragons went and perched themselves next to Serenity and Draco.  
"Good morning," said Serenity.  
"Good morning," said the Nadder. "Why won't the animals say hello once in a while?"  
"They don't speak our language," said Draco. They watched Mulch attempt to milk a yak.  
"Uh oh, I think they're empty," he said. "That's not good."  
"I'm out of here," said Serenity. She clicked her reins and Draco took off. They flew a little ways from the village. There was a slope where Serenity spotted Hiccup and Astrid sliding down the slope on their dragons, a black Night Fury named Toothless and a blue and yellow Nadder named Stormfly. Serenity stopped to watch, she had a crush on Toothless. The sport was going smoothly, until an avalanche began chasing them. Astrid and Stormlfy got way, but Toothless's metal tail fin had frozen into place which prevented him from taking off.  
"Hold on!" Astrid called. She flew Stormfly down to them. She grabbed Hiccup's hand, but he wouldn't let got of Toothless and they all fell down a crevasse, followed by the avalanche. Serenity clicked her reins and they flew down to the the crevasse. Jets of fire came shooting out of it. When she looked down she saw that the two dragons had blasted a hole in the show, and had shielded their riders from the snow.  
"Are you guys all right?" Serenity called down.  
"Yes," Hiccup called back. Serenity smiled and made Draco take off again. They went back to their hospital, which was a huge cave with a long pavilion over the entrance, and a canopy attached to the side of the pavilion that faced chief's house. On top of the cave was where she put her apple trees. Draco landed and Serenity dismounted. She went into the pavilion that doubled as her house and as her E.R. She started to make tea when Hiccup and Astrid came in.  
"How can I help you?" Serenity asked.  
"Will you check our dragons?" Astrid asked. "Just to make sure they didn't get hurt in that avalanche."  
"Of course," said Serenity. "Bring them in." They brought Toothless and Stormfly up the hill. Hiccup and Toothless waited under the canopy, which was the waiting room, and Serenity checked Stormfly first. Astrid sat by the fire. Serenity went on with her work, and found Stormlfy in perfect condition.  
"She's okay," Serenity announced. "Just exhausted."  
"Thank you," said Astrid. They left. Toothless came in and it was Hiccup's turn to sit by the fire.  
"Did you see what they did back there?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity, checking Toothless's eyes. "They shielded you from the snow."  
"Yeah, it was incredible," said Hiccup. "The dragons we fought for years came to our rescue."  
"Well, to be honest," said Serenity. "I would have surprised if they didn't do that."  
"Why?" Hiccup asked.  
"Because that's what dragons were put on this earth to do," said Draco. "Protect the humans."  
"Oh," said Hiccup.  
"Maybe Draco will tell you that story sometime," said Serenity. "It's really cool."  
"Why not now?" Hiccup asked.  
"Because your friends are looking for you," said Draco. "And it's a really long story."  
"Oh," said Hiccup. "Are you almost done?"  
"I am done," said Serenity. "He's fine too."  
"Thanks," said Hiccup. He and Toothless went to find their friends. Serenity went back to her tea.

The six riders gathered on one of the large catapults to discus the day's events. Hiccup told them what happened.  
"I've never heard of anything like that," said Fishlegs. "Not even in the Book of Dragons."  
"I know it was like their protective instincts just kicked in," said Astrid. "If it weren't for them we would have frozen to death."  
"You could've used you own bodies to keep each other warm," said Fishlegs, causing Hiccup and Astrid to start jibbing uncomfortably. Then Ruff and Tuff arrived.  
"Hey, Hiccup," said Tuff. "Your father's looking for you." So Hiccup took off home on Toothless to find out what was wrong.

Back at his house Stoic told him that a huge snowstorm was coming.  
"But it's way too early for a storm," said Hiccup. "We're in the middle of winter, stormy winter isn't due for another month."  
"Not according to Gothi," said Stoic.  
"Well what am I supposed to do?" Hiccup asked. "I can't control the weather."  
"No," said Stoic. "But you can control dragons, if they don't stop scaring the animals we won't have any provisions to live off of." Just then Mulch came in followed by the other farmer, Bucket. Mulch handed Stoic and empty milk jug.  
"Any luck?" Stoic asked.  
"Not a drop," said Mulch. "And this after yanking on that yak for three hours." They all turned to Hiccup. He exchanged a glance with Toothless.  
"But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary," he said. "They don't even eat farm animals, they eat fish."  
"True," said Gobber. "But they're huge, they breath fire, and now that we've made peace with them they're everywhere."  
"Here's where jump in and say 'I'll fix this'," said Stoic.  
"Okay," said Hiccup. "How much time do I have?"  
"Three days, six hours," said Mulch.

Later Hiccup payed Serenity a visit. She was sponging the forehead of an ill Tiny Terror.  
"Hey Serenity," Hiccup said. She looked up.  
"Come in," she said. "What can I do for you?"  
"Dad's asked me to help the farm animals get along with the dragons," Hiccup said.  
"Sounds like fun," said Draco sounding annoyed by the idea.  
"There's a huge storm coming Draco," said Serenity. "Chickens and yaks give them food and sheep give them warm clothing, and that storm is coming in three days."  
"Would you come help?" Hiccup asked. Serenity considered.  
"Alright," she said. "I guess I could, I only have the one patient." She put her tools down, put the small dragon in the cave, and went with Hiccup to the arena, Draco and Toothless followed. On the way Hiccup gathered his friends, their dragons, and all the farm animals. When they got to the arena the riders got started. Serenity watched with Draco and Toothless. The Night Fury wasn't too fond of the arena, he hated being behind bars and every time he went into the arena, bad things happen. He sat by Serenity and Draco and watched. Down in the arena the riders were trying to calm the animals down. They were running all over the place. Hiccup decided to have only two dragons in the arena so the animals wouldn't feel overwhelmed. The Nadder and Nightmare from that morning were the only two dragons. The riders' dragons took a seat by Serenity, Draco, and Toothless.  
"I makes no sense," said Toothless. "Why won't the animals at least try to get to know us?"  
"It is really frustrating," said Meatlug.  
"At least we're making an effort," said Hookfang. He watch the Nightmare in the arena trying to make friends with the sheep, they ran to the other side of the arena. Serenity looked out over the sea, storm clouds were sailing in fast.  
"Draco look," she said pointing. The dragons followed her gaze.  
"Oh no," said Toothless. "Hiccup better get a move on." Draco decided to change the subject.  
"You know you guys should elect a leader," he said. "To help these dragons get used to civilization better."  
"What are you talking about?" Stormfly asked. "You're the leader Draco."  
"I'm only a visiter," said Draco. "Your leader should be a dragon who lives here." Suddenly a burst of fire came out of the arena. The Nightmare had sneezed, setting a sheep on fire. Hiccup quickly put the fire out.  
"At this rate we'll never get any milk or eggs," he said sounding stressed. He went to another plan. He brought out a basket.  
"Another way for the animals to over come their fear," he told the others. "Is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too." He opened the basket and pulled out two eels. The two dragons tensed up. Then Hiccup accidentally dropped on of the eels and it slithered towards the Nightmare. The dragon burst into flames and tried to get out the way, sending a sheep flying through the air with its tail.  
"What is it about eels that you guys don't like?" Serenity asked.  
"They're so creepy," said Hookfang.  
"Same reason humans are afraid of spiders," said Toothless.  
"They're also poisonous to us," said Stormfly.  
"Oh," said Serenity. Suddenly the wind picked up. Gobber and Mulch came into the arena, just as it started snowing.  
"Everyone out the storm is here," Gobber yelled.  
"But we haven't made any progress with the animals," said Hiccup sounding both stressed and worried.  
"Your father wants everyone in the great hall," said Gobber. "We've got to get the animals in the barn."

When they got to the barn, however, they found it so covered in snow that the roof had caved it.  
"So much for the barn," said Gobber.  
"There's no other place to hold them," Mulch called over the wind.  
"The great hall," said Hiccup. "Let's go." The Vikings, animals, and dragons began to walk back to the village, Serenity circled low over them on Draco. The snow and wind got stronger and the temperature dropped. Lighting struck a tree, causing it to fall over which startled Stormfly causing her to smack Hookfang with her tail. Hookfang burst into flames from outrage, that frightened the animals and they ran off in all directions. The Vikings tried to catch them but they were too fast.  
"I'm going after them," said Hiccup, mounting Toothless.  
"No your father would kill me if I left you out here," said Gobber. Hiccup ignored him and took off. The other riders mounted their dragons and followed. Gobber was talking to the wind trying to stop them. They were long gone in a matter of seconds, leaving Gobber and Mulch in the snow. Serenity landed next to them.  
"That kid's got guts," she said.  
"We need to tell Stoic," said Gobber. "Can you give us a ride Serenity?"  
"Yes, hop on," said Serenity. The two Vikings climbed into the saddle behind her. Once they were settled Serenity clicked the reins and Draco took off towards the great hall.

When they got back Draco flew right through the great hall doors and landed on the other side. Mulch got off.  
"Stoic, the barn's been destroyed," Gobber yelled. "The animals are scattered."  
"Where's Hiccup and the others?" Stoic asked, worried. Gobber got off Draco.  
"They went after the animals," he said. Stoic stood up.  
"Fly ahead," he told Serenity. "Look for them from the air." Serenity nodded and clicked her reins. Draco soared out of the room. Stoic and Gobber went hiking thought the snow looking for the riders. The storm had intensified and the world turned white and gray.  
Stoic and Gobber were trudging through the snow when suddenly they were picked up by the twins' Zippleback.  
"I got the yaks," Tuff yelled.  
"Put me down," Stoic roared. The twins exchanged a glance and commanded the dragon to drop Stoic and Gobber. Toothless landed and Hiccup dismounted. He ran to his father.  
"You shouldn't be out here Hiccup," Stoic roared over the wind.  
"Dad I'm sorry I let you down," said Hiccup weakly.  
"It's not your fault son," said Stoic. "I'm taking you back." The other riders landed and dismounted.  
"Which way?" Gobber yelled.  
"Follow our tracks," said Stoic. But when they looked, they saw no tracks.  
"So much for that idea," said Gobber.  
"Sir, what do we do now?" Fishlegs asked Stoic. The chief looked around at the shivering kids, he knew they would all freeze to death if he didn't come up with something, and fast.  
"Everyone," he said. "Come together." The riders huddled together between Stoic and Gobber. Toothless looked up at the humans shivering in the wind. Since Stoic couldn't think of anything, it was up to Toothless. He got to his feet and turned to his fellow dragons.  
"Come on guys," he said, calmly. "We need to keep them warm until the storm passes." The dragons quietly agreed. They all stood up and walked up to the Vikings. They formed a circle around them and opened their wings to shield them from the wind and snow. Then, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Hookfang breathed fire onto the ground. The humans warmed up at once.  
"What are they doing?" Stoic asked.  
"They're protecting us," said Hiccup. He smiled at Toothless. The dragon smiled back then he heard a sheep bleating behind him. He turned around and saw three sheep huddling together trying to keep warm. He galloped over to them. The two adult sheep ran off, but the younger one stayed put.  
"Hey," Toothless whispered, the sheep looked the dragon in the eye. "Come in our circle, you'll be warmer." He nudged the sheep towards the circle. The animal was hesitant.  
"It's okay," Toothless said. "We only want to help." The sheep slowly walked towards the circle. Toothless beamed and ran back to his spot and held his wing out like a gate. The sheep entered the circle and when he felt how warm it was he smiled and called back to the other animals. One by one they all came into the circle, down to the last chicken. Once they were inside Toothless closed the circle again.  
"Your dragons are really something," said Stoic.  
"Yeah, they are," said Hiccup. Toothless tilted his head back and shot purple fire into the sky.

Miles away Serenity and Draco were flying over Raven Point.  
"Look, over there," Serenity said, she pointed to the purple fire rings. Draco changed corse and flew towards the fire.

Soon the storm passed and the sun shone down on a white mound. The dragons shook the snow off themselves. They were all quiet, too happy to speak. Suddenly there came a call from above. Stoic looked up and saw Serenity and Draco flying nearby. He waved to them.  
"There they are," said Draco. He turned in their direction. He smiled at what he saw.  
"Down here," Stoic called. Draco landed.  
"Thank you for coming," Stoic said.  
"It seems we weren't needed," said Serenity. "Is everyone okay?"  
"Yes," said Hiccup. "The dragons saved us, again."  
"It was their natural instinct," said Astrid.  
"It's more then just natural instincts," said Draco. "It's an ancient pledge the dragons made centuries ago, they vowed to protect the earth and everyone on it."  
"Even when the earth is frightened of them?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yes," said Draco. "Sometimes dragons forget the pledge, even I forget it, but the wiser ones, the ones who do remember, will remind them of it. The younger ones look to these dragons when they don't know what to do."  
"Cool," said Astrid.  
"We should start heading back," said Stoic. Draco and Serenity walked beside them as the Vikings, dragons, and animals walked back to the village. Hiccup kept pace with Draco.  
"I guess Toothless was the wiser dragon today," he said.  
"What makes you say that?" Draco asked.  
"He was the one who invited the sheep into the circle," Hiccup said.  
"Yes," said Draco. "And whose idea was it to put the circle up?"  
"Well I saw him talking to the other dragons," Hiccup said. "What do you think?" Draco smiled.  
"I think these dragons have found a leader," he said.  
"You're not the leader?" Hiccup asked.  
"No," said Draco. "I'm just a humble servant, I made a vow to take care of them, and Serenity is assisting me."

It was a long, slow walk back to the great hall. By the time they got back they were all exhausted, but happy. They opened the big doors and walked in. The whole village was in there. They cheered as the dragons and riders came inside, followed be the animals. Then came more good news.  
"The chickens are laying eggs again," Hiccup announced holding up an egg. The people cheered even harder. The dragons, animals, and Vikings settled down after the excitement of the day. Serenity and Draco went back to their hospital for some hot soup and golden apple tea.


	4. Terrible Twos

**Terrible Twos**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Berk, which was a rare treat for them. Hiccup and his friends were practicing flying. The riders were flying through the trees, which wasn't easy. Hiccup and Toothless flew flawlessly. The other riders, however, didn't do as well. Snotlout smacked into every tree branch, Stormfly had to keep correcting Astrid, the twins were to busy arguing.  
"Has anyone seen Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.  
"I saw him yesterday," said Ruffnut. "Does that count?" Hiccup flew through the trees looking for Fishlegs.  
"There you are Fishlegs," he said. "Are you okay?" He had found Fishlegs stuck in a tree.  
"I'm fine," said Fishlegs. Hiccup landed and dismounted Toothless. He tried to pull Fishlegs out of the tree, but failed.  
"Yeah, you're pretty stuck," said Hiccup. "I think I know how to get you down, but you have to stay perfectly still."  
"Why what are you going to do?" Fishlegs asked, worried.  
"Carful bud," Hiccup told Toothless. He signaled and Toothless shot a purple fireball at Fishlegs, which hit him in the rear and knocked him out of the tree. He landed on Toothless's saddle.  
"Thank you," said Fishlegs. He got off.  
"Now what are we going to do about Meatlug?" Hiccup wanted to know. However Meatlug broke the branch she was stuck on and crashed to the ground.  
"Can you not tell the others that Meatlug broke the trees?" Fishlegs said.  
"What happened?" Hiccup asked.  
"I don't know," said Fishlegs. "We were flying along when something weird jumped out of the bushes, it looked like a flaming squirrel."  
"Really?" Hiccup said skeptically. "A flaming squirrel."  
"I don't know Hiccup," said Fishlegs, hurt. "It scared us, isn't that enough for you?" He mounted Meatlug and took off.  
"Did you hear that?" Hiccup said to Toothless. "A flaming squirrel." He climbed back onto his saddle. They just took off when a jet of fire shot in front of them. Toothless came to an abrupt halt, causing Hiccup to fly off the saddle.  
"Whoa!" Hiccup cried. "You saw that right?" He followed the path of the flames. He saw a little dragon hiding under a rock. It looked like a Monstrous Nightmare, with a smaller head, bigger wings, and the horns of a bull. It had orange wings and a stone-colored head. It seemed to be favoring one leg. Hiccup approached it. He remembered the basic steps the dragon healer, Serenity, had taught him about approaching wild dragons.  
"Hey little guy," he said. "Who are you?" The dragon snapped at his fingers. Then Toothless came closer. When he saw the dragon he hissed.  
"You're not helping," said Hiccup sternly. He turned back to the little dragon. "I think we may have discovered a new species." Then Toothless pushed Hiccup away from the dragon. "Whoa, hey Toothless," Hiccup said. "What has gotten in to you?" He went around the Night Fury and went back to the little dragon.  
"Looks like he's hurt," Hiccup said. He got down to the dragon's level, so he wouldn't feel overwhelmed.  
"It's okay," he said in a soft voice. "I'm a friend." Of course he couldn't do it as well as Serenity, but the dragon seemed to relax. Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out Dragonnip and held it out to the dragon. It sniffed at it. Toothless snarled. The dragon jumped into Hiccup's lap.  
"Hey come on play nice," said Hiccup. He scooped the dragon up and headed home.

Back at the village Serenity was dozing with her dragon, Draco, at her hospital. They didn't have any patients so Serenity was planing on going camping with wild dragon, just as a quick break.  
"This is going to be so nice," said Serenity.  
"When are we leaving?" Draco asked.  
"Tonight," said Serenity.  
"Do you think these dragons will survive with out you?" Draco asked.  
"I think so," said Serenity. Just then Hiccup came up the hill.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hello," said Serenity. "What can I do for you?"  
"May I borrow some bandages?" Hiccup asked. Serenity and Draco exchanged a glance.  
"Yes you may," Serenity said. "They're in that bag, top pocket." She pointed to the green duffle bag by her saddle. Hiccup unzipped the top pocket and pulled out a sack of bandages. He zipped the pocked back up.  
"Thanks," he said as he left. He went back to his house and wrapped the little dragon's leg which had a cut on it. Then he took the dragon to the arena where the other riders were.

"This is so exciting," exclaimed Fishlegs. "It's a whole new species."  
"Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me," said Tuff.  
"We have no idea what it's capable of," said Fishlegs. "There's no telling what it might do." The new dragon lashed out and chewed on Tuff's nose.  
"Come on you guys this is serious," said Hiccup, picking up the dragon. "We have to figure out what to do with him."  
"Well someone should take him home," Astrid suggested. They all took a step back from Hiccup.  
"Well big guy," Hiccup told the dragon. "Here's you somebody."

He took the dragon home and introduced him to Stoic.  
"No, he's not staying here," said Stoic with an armful of firewood. "I've got a one dragon limit."  
"Oh come on he's not a very big dragon," said Hiccup. Stoic put the wood on the fire pit.  
"Toothless what are you waiting for?" Stoic asked the Night Fury. Toothless opened his mouth to ignite the wood, but the new dragon beet him to it.  
"Looks like you got torched," Stoic laughed.  
"Darn," said Toothless, in his own way.  
"Oh, that's his name by the way," Stoic told Hiccup. "Torch." Hiccup beamed.  
"So he can stay?" he asked.  
"I can't throw him out now," said Stoic. "I just named him."

Later Hiccup fed the two dragons. Torch ate his fish, then ate Toothless's fish. Toothless was not happy.

Back at the hospital Serenity was saddling up Draco.  
"All set?" Draco asked.  
"Yup," said Serenity. "Let's go." She mounted up and they took off. They flew south over Raven Point. Suddenly there came a desperate cry.  
"Help! someone." Draco and Serenity looked around. A huge dragon came flying up to them.  
"Hello," said Serenity. "What do you need help with?"  
"One of my kids is missing," said the dragon.  
"Are you the mother?" Draco asked.  
"Yes," said the mother. She was a pretty rose red and as big as a Timberjack.  
"What's your name?" Serenity asked.  
"Cyclone," said the mother dragon.  
"What dose this this child look like?" asked Draco.  
"He's orange and grey," said Cyclone. "Have you seen him?"  
"I'm sorry ma'am, we haven't," said Serenity. "But we will keep an eye out."  
"Thank you Serenity," said Cyclone.  
"Try not to worry," said Draco. "I'm sure he's okay."  
"Yes," said Cyclone. "Well when you do find him look for my symbol and land there."  
"We will," said Serenity. "We need to be moving on."  
"Yes," said Cyclone. "Good bye." She flew off. Serenity and Draco continued onward.

Toothless had been watching the whole thing from the cliff behind Serenity's Hospital. He had been kicked out of his bed by Torch, so he had nowhere to sleep except for the rafters in the ceiling. He had just fallen asleep when he heard the mother dragon talking to Serenity. He realized that Torch's mother must have noticed her child wasn't there and wasn't going to be happy about it. Toothless knew that she would search the whole island for her child, that would include the village, and when she got to the village everyone would be in danger, including Hiccup. The other bad thing was when she attacked the Vikings, they would fight back and she would most likely be killed leaving her children venerable. Toothless would not let that happen, so when he got back, he stood guard over Hiccup's house and he would not rest until Berk was safe again.

The next day Hiccup brought Torch to the arena. Toothless was standing guard on a cliff beside the arena and refused to move when Hiccup called him. The riders were documenting the new dragon breed. They found out that Torch wasn't affected by eels the way the other dragons were and when he flew he burst into flames like a Monstrous Nightmare, and he spun in mid-air. His burn mark was in the shape of a typhoon, so Fishlegs named the new species The Typhoomerang.

Later that evening Toothless was again on the roof of Hiccup's house, keeping an eye out for the mother dragon. Inside Hiccup was drawing the Typhoomerang in the Dragon Book. Outside Toothless heard the mother dragon roaring, and it sounded closer. He ran into the room through the window. He knocked the pencil out of Hiccup's hands, which smashed on the floor.  
"Toothless look what you did," Hiccup complained. He went downstairs to get a new pencil, ignoring Toothless's warnings. While he was gone Toothless chased Torch around the room. Torch spat fire at him and caught the room on fire. Hiccup came running. He grabbed his blanket and smothered the flames. Torch flew into his arms, trembling.  
"Toothless, what is wrong with you?" Hiccup yelled. Toothless couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out the window and ran into the woods. He had never felt so alone. It was never easy communicating with his rider, but Toothless wanted more than anything to be able to speak English, like Draco could. Toothless felt like he was failing at his job, he remembered the pledge the dragons made to Draco a long time ago to protect the Earth, and he never realized how hard it would be to honor that pledge. He raced through the trees at high speed, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to fail.

He soon saw two more little Typhoomerangs, on yellow and one green. They were playing happily. Then a wild boar ran towards them. The little dragons were frightened. They scattered and the boar ran right into Cyclone's shadow. She roared at the boar. Then she spun in the air while breathing fire on the ground in a typhoon shape. Toothless thought about telling Cyclone where her missing child was, but knew that would not be a wise move. She would still try to harm the humans and risk getting hurt herself. So Toothless ran back to the village to try to tell Hiccup again. As he ran he began to feel exhausted from not sleeping for 24 hours, but he forced himself to keep running. He was also feeling hungry from not eating for 24 hours, but he kept running. The sun came up as he got closer to town.

When he got back he found Hiccup, and Torch, in the forge with Gobber. He stopped in front of the building and tried to tell Hiccup of the danger that was coming. Hiccup did not understand.  
"Toothless settle down," he said. Torch, on the other hand, knew exactly what Toothless was talking about. He jumped out of Hiccup's hands and landed in front of Toothless who picked him up and ran off.  
"Gobber grab him," Hiccup yelled. Gobber tried, and failed, to catch the black dragon. Torch struggled in his grip and managed to free himself. Toothless cased him around the plaza, and up to the hospital. He ran right into Serenity who had just returned from camping.  
"Whoa!" she said. "Slow down Toothless you'll hurt yourself." She stroked him gently. When Toothless saw who it was he nearly collapsed from relief, he had never been so happy to Serenity. She would understand him. Hiccup came up the hill.  
"Hey Serenity," he panted.  
"Hello," said Serenity. "What's going on?"  
"Toothless has been acting oddly," said Hiccup. "Ever since I brought Torch home."  
"Who's Torch?" Serenity asked. Hiccup pointed to the little dragon now hiding behind a cooking pot.  
"I found him in the woods," said Hiccup.  
"I see," said Serenity. She approached the dragon. "Come on out you're okay." Torch emerged slowly. Toothless tensed up. Serenity kept stroking him. She held out her arm and Torch flew up onto it, like an eagle.  
"He's cute," Serenity said, she saw his leg. "Is that one of my bandages?" She pointed the the wrapping on the dragon's leg.  
"Yes," said Hiccup. "He had a small cut on his leg, so I put a bandage on it."  
"Nice job," said Serenity. "Did you know he has a mother out there looking for him?"  
"Really?" Hiccup asked. "I had no idea." Serenity heard Toothless sigh. She looked at him. Toothless looked both sad, and relieved.  
"Did you know about this?" Serenity asked. Toothless nodded. Hiccup looked quite surprised.  
"Why didn't you say something?" he asked. Now Toothless looked annoyed.  
"I think he did," said Serenity. "I think he's been trying to tell you that for a while now." Realization crossed Hiccup's face.  
"Is that why he's been acting oddly?" he asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. She handed Torch to Hiccup and examined Toothless.  
"I'm so sorry bud," Hiccup said. Toothless smiled.  
"Hmm," said Serenity, as she looked at his eyes. "He has bags under his eyes, and he's lost weight."  
"What does that mean?" Hiccup asked.  
"That means Toothless hasn't had food or sleep in nearly 48 hours," said Serenity. "He's spent those hours keeping an eye out for the mother." Now Hiccup was looking guilty.  
"But he'll be okay right?" he asked.  
"Yes," Serenity sighed. "You should probably take Torch home."  
"Oh, okay," said Hiccup. "Can Toothless sleep here while the gang and I do that?"  
"Of course," said Serenity.  
"And can I use Draco?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yes you may," said Serenity. "Be careful though." Draco, who had been sunbathing the whole time, got to his feet at once. Hiccup put Torch on the back of the saddle, then he turned to Toothless.  
"Get some rest bud," he told the dragon. "I'll be back soon." The look in Toothless's eyes said 'please don't go.'  
"It's okay," said Draco. "You can trust me." Toothless backed up. Draco knelt down and Hiccup climbed on. Draco got to his feet and took off. Toothless went back under the pavilion to Serenity.  
"Don't worry," she whispered. "Draco will keep him safe."  
"I should take him," said Toothless.  
"You're very tired," said Serenity. "I'm sure you don't want to fall asleep in flight."  
"I can stay awake," said Toothless, he yawned. "I want to do my job."  
"You've done your job," said Serenity. "Please rest." Toothless sighed, then his belly grumbled.  
"Hmm," said Serenity. She got up and opened a crate next to the fire. "Have you ever had trout?"  
"What's trout?" Toothless asked. Serenity took a fish from the crate it was brown and rather average-sized.  
"This is a Brown Trout," said Serenity. "It's a type of freshwater fish." She threw the trout to Toothless. He ate it, and liked it.  
"That's good trout," he said.  
"All the way from the rivers of Draconia," said Serenity.  
"What's that place like?" Toothless asked. "I've only heard about it once."  
"It's beautiful," said Serenity. "It's a county that only dragons can find, and that flag up there is the Draconian flag." She pointed in the direction of the blue and green flag on top of the roof.  
"What does it mean?" Toothless asked.  
"Well," said Serenity. "The dragon in the middle is Draco, obviously, the music note stands for the dragons' songs."  
"What songs?" Toothless asked.  
"Do you like to sing?" asked Serenity.  
"Yes," said Toothless.  
"So do the dragons back home," said Serenity.  
"And the apple?" said Toothless. Serenity reached into a basket and pulled out one of the golden apples from her trees.  
"There are thousands of these apples growing in Draconia," said Serenity. "They were there long before the dragons were." Toothless yawned again. Just then Hiccup and his friends flew overhead.

Hiccup had found his friends and their dragons. He told them about what he was going to do, put Torch back into the wild, and they came with him.  
"Where's Toothless?" Astrid asked, seeing that Hiccup was on Serenity's dragon.  
"I gave him a day off," said Hiccup. "We should get going." They all got on their dragons and flew off. Draco was a lot bigger and stronger than Toothless, but also very gentle. The dragon god remembered that his saddle wasn't designed for a person like Hiccup, with his metal leg. Torch sat on the duffle bag on the back of the saddle. The riders flew over the island looking for the mother Typhoomerang.  
"Look," said Snotlout. "Down there." He pointed to a huge burn mark in the middle of the woods, it was in the shape of a typhoon. The riders landed to see it closer. They dismounted.  
"We've seen that burn mark before," said Hiccup.  
"Not this big," said Astrid.  
"You know what this means," said Fishlegs. "Big burn mark."  
"Big Typhoomerang," Hiccup finished. They looked up to see Cyclone flying above the trees.  
"He looks really mad," said Tuff.  
"It's not a he," said Hiccup. "It's a she, that's Torch's mother." Cyclone spotted the riders and when she saw Hiccup holding Torch she got angry and charged at them. Hiccup put Torch down.  
"Go home to your mama," he said. Cyclone was getting closer. "Run!" The riders ran back to their dragons. Hiccup ran into the woods.  
"You go that way," he ordered. "I'll lead her away from the village." He ran off, with both Cyclone and Torch following. Draco flew overhead following Cyclone. Hiccup ran towards the old cove where he met Toothless, which Serenity had named the Dragon Trainer's Cove. Hiccup ran right to the edge and leaped off, and landed on Draco's saddle. Draco flew off at full speed.  
"Can you do evasive flying as well as Toothless?" Hiccup asked Draco.  
"Well, only one way to find out," said Draco. He shot towards the sea stacks. He dodged them gracefully, but so did Cyclone.  
"Oh why won't she stop?" Hiccup wined. Then Torch's head popped up. "Torch, what are you doing? You need to be with your mother." He had to try something else, he looked at the reins hooked around the saddle horn. Serenity flew Draco using those. Hiccup picked up the reins and leaned back in the saddle, the signal to go up, and Draco flew upward at full speed. Cyclone followed them. Then Hiccup leaned on Draco's withers, the signal to go down and Draco dived. Cyclone dived after them. Just before he hit the ground Hiccup pulled Draco out of the dive, they managed to avoid crashing but Cyclone didn't. She crashed to the ground, winded but unharmed.  
"I hope she's okay," said Hiccup. Torch, now scared, jumped down from Draco's back and over to his mother. He pawed at her head, she woke up and saw her child. She tilted her wing so her other two little ones could climb down. They ran to greet Torch. While they played Cyclone turned to Draco.  
"Thank you my lord," she said. "And tell that little human thank you and that I'm sorry." Draco nodded and smiled. Cyclone nudged her children onto her back and took off.  
"Good bye, Torch," said Hiccup quietly. "What did she tell you Draco?"  
"She said to tell you thank you and that she's sorry," said Draco.  
"I wish I could understand dragons," said Hiccup. "Like Serenity."  
"It takes a lifetime," said Draco. "Serenity has been with us since she was 5."  
"Oh," said Hiccup. "Let's go home." He clicked the reins and Draco took off.  
"And by the way, nice flying," said Draco.  
"Thanks," said Hiccup.

Back at the hospital Toothless had fallen asleep by the fire pit. Serenity was above the cave picking apples from her trees. Draco flew by and landed next to the pavilion. Serenity smiled and went down the hill with her apples.  
"Hello," she said as Hiccup dismounted.  
"How's Toothless?" Hiccup asked.  
"He's exhausted," said Serenity. "But he'll be fine." She put the basket of apples on the picnic table that was both her operating table, and her diner table. Hiccup knelt beside his dragon, and Serenity went to greet hers and unsaddle him.  
"Is there any trout left?" Draco asked.  
"No," said Serenity. "Toothless ate the last of it."  
"Oh well," said Draco. "There's always cod."  
"Yes, and salmon," said Serenity. She put the saddle away. Hiccup had just woken up Toothless.  
"Come on bud," Hiccup whispered. "Let's go home." The dragon got to his feet, all groggy. They walked home side by side. Serenity picked up another basked and went back to pick more apples.


	5. In Dragons We Trust

**In Dragons We Trust**

High above Berk the six young dragon riders were flying on there dragons. They were both tying out the new saddles that Hiccup had just made and they were trying an exercise that the dragon healer, Serenity, had suggested. Hiccup tied it first. He jumped off of Toothless and went into a free fall towards the sea. He saw the whole village below him, the docks, the market, the great hall, the plaza, his house, his friends houses, and Serenity's Hospital. Then Toothless came out of seemingly nowhere and caught Hiccup, who landed back in the saddle.  
"Nice catch bud," said Hiccup as he hooked his metal leg back in the left stirrup. "Little close though." They flew back up to joined the others. They were all pleased with the performance.  
"It's your turn," Hiccup told Fishlegs. "Jump."  
"I don't want to jump," said Fishlegs.  
"You have to believe she's going to catch you," said Hiccup. Just then there came a call. The riders turned to see Serenity and Draco flying parallel to them. Hiccup waved at them, and Serenity waved back. She steered Draco closer.  
"Hi Serenity," said Astrid. "Are you going flying tonight?"  
"No," said Serenity. "It's supposed to snow tonight, and I never fly in the snow."  
"You flew though a blizzard last year," said Hiccup. "When we nearly lost the farm animals."  
"Well yes," said Serenity. "That was an emergency, the only circumstances I would fly through snow, lightning, or fog."  
"Oh, we're trying that new exercise you suggested," said Astrid.  
"Yes, I remember when I first tried it," said Serenity. "I was 6 years old."  
"Fishlegs won't jump," said Ruffnut.  
"I don't want to jump," Fishlegs said again.  
"It's a trust exercise," said Hiccup.  
"I like to my trusting on the ground," Fishlegs wined. Hiccup and Serenity exchanged a glance.  
"Like this, Chickenlegs," said Snotlout. He slid out of the saddle and went into a free fall. However Hookfang made no move to dive after him.  
"Hookfang get him," said Astrid.  
"Hookfang," Toothless snapped. "Pay attention." Hookfang snapped back to reality and dived after his rider. He caught Snotlout with his head, just before they crashed through someone's roof. That someone wasn't pleased. He glared at Snotlout and Hookfang.  
"Mildew," said Snotlout. They flew off, putting another hole in the roof.  
"You'll pay for this," Mildew shouted. Snotlout and Hookfang joined the others looking sheepish.  
"Something tells me we're going to hear about this," said Hiccup. They flew off. Astrid jumped next and Stormfly took a few minutes before she dived after her. When she did Astrid landed in the saddle and almost slid backwards over the tail. They took a few minutes to catch their breath then flew back up.  
"Can we see you do it?" Astrid asked Serenity.  
"Well," said Serenity. "I can't do it as well as I used to, not since I got this dragon bite on my leg when I was 12, but okay." She steered Draco a little higher. When he was hanging in the cross winds, Serenity stood up in the saddle, ran up Draco's neck, and leaped off his head like a diving board. When she was in free fall Draco dived at once. He zigzagged and spun as he dived, then he held still as Serenity landed back in the saddle and they shot back up. They pulled alongside the others.  
"Wow," Astrid sighed.  
"I used to be able to land on my feet in the saddle," said Serenity. "But it gave me cramps."  
"How long have you been riding?" Astrid asked.  
"Since I was 5," said Serenity. "I need to get back to my patients." She clicked her reins and they flew off. They flew back to their hospital where a Boneknapper named Ivory was recovering from a sprained ankle in the cave. Serenity landed and checked on her patient.  
"How are you doing?" Serenity asked as she entered the cave.  
"I feel much better," said Ivory. "My ankle stopped hurting."  
"I'm glad to hear it," said Serenity. "Try putting weight on it." The dragon slowly got to her feet. She put weight on her hurt leg and cringed when it stung.  
"Try walking," said Serenity.  
"It hurts," Ivory moaned.  
"I know," said Serenity gently. "But sitting around won't make it stronger." Ivory limped forward. She walked around the cave which was almost as big as the Dragon Trainer's Cove. The dragon walked once around then laid down again.  
"Very good," said Serenity. "You need to keep that foot active or it will never get better."  
"Yes ma'am," said Ivory. "Thank you."  
"Are you hungry?" Serenity asked. Ivory nodded. Serenity went outside and got a few cod from her supply. She gave it to Ivory.  
"Thank you again," said the dragon.  
"You should rest," said Serenity. The dragon nodded. Serenity went back outside to start cooking her diner. She was putting a pot over the fire that Draco started when Mildew came barreling through. He seemed in a sour mood. His sheep followed him. They went right through the pavilion and to Stoic's house. Serenity knew that he was going to tell Stoic about his roof. Serenity went back to her cooking.

Later that night Stoic confronted his son.  
"It was an accident Dad," said Hiccup. "I'm sure Mildew's making it sound worse than it is."  
"A dragon and boy crashed though his roof," said Stoic. "Twice."  
"Sure sounds bad if you're going to stick to the facts," said Hiccup.  
"Of all the houses on the island a dragon had to crash through Mildew's," said Stoic. "You know he hates dragons as much as Serenity loves them."  
"Yeah," said Hiccup. "You might want to talk him about his attitude."  
"You and your friends are going to go back to Mildew's and fix that roof," said Stoic. "Without your dragons." He pointed at Toothless.  
"Got a break there bud," Hiccup said to Toothless. Then Stoic took his boots off.  
"It's boot night," he said handing them to Hiccup. "They need to be aired out." Hiccup grabbed the boots and held them at arm's length.  
"I think they need more that air," said Hiccup. He went outside and put the boots on the doorstep. Around the village other Vikings were doing the same, even Serenity put her riding boots outside the canopy that face Stoic's house. After that the village went to sleep.

The next morning the Vikings woke up to find there boots gone. Stoic opened his door to find the doorstep empty.  
"Where are my boots?" he said. He looked up to see Gobber, Mulch, and Bucket standing there with bare feet. Serenity came out of her hospital also barefoot.  
"Where are your boots?" Stoic asked.  
"They've all been stolen," said Gobber.  
"Who could have done such a thing?" said Mulch.  
"They left a mighty big footprint," said Mildew pointing a patch of snow where there was a dragon footprint.  
"That's a Zippleback track," said Fishlegs.  
"So a Zippleback walked through here," said Hiccup. "But that doesn't mean he took everyone's boots."  
"Well there's one way to find out," said Mildew. "Follow the footprints." The Vikings and Serenity followed the footprints which led them to the arena. There was a green Zippleback sleeping behind a mountain of torn-up boots. Serenity quickly spotted her riding boots by the shiny embroidery around the top.  
"So there's a bunch of boots piled around a Zippleback," said Hiccup. Stoic picked up a clawed boot and shoved it in Hiccup's face. "Okay fine he took the boots."  
"How are we supposed to do any work in this weather without our boots?" said a man.  
"Not long before something's done about this," said Mildew. "How much more can we stand?"  
"Listen to yourselves," said Gobber. "I'll fix your boots for you."  
"You all heard Gobber," said Stoic.  
"That's it?" said Mildew. "No punishment for these dragons?"  
"They took our boots, the world isn't coming to an end," said Stoic.  
"Don't be so sure," said Mildew. "Dragons are wild beasts, there's no telling what else they'll do behind our sleeping backs."  
"They don't destroy things on purpose," said Hiccup. "But you do have a point Mildew, they are wild animals and they need us to keep an eye on them and we will do just that." The Vikings left. Serenity went back to her hospital to check on Ivory. She found the dragon walking around the cave.  
"Good morning," said Ivory. "What happened to your shoes?"  
"They somehow got torn up and put in the arena," said Serenity. "But I don't think that poor Zippleback took them."  
"Oh," said Ivory. Then Draco came into the cave.  
"Hey we should go flying tonight," he said. "The aurora will be out."  
"Okay cool," said Serenity. "All night?"  
"Dusk 'til dawn," said Draco.  
"I'm in," said Serenity. Draco smiled and left. Serenity went back to work.  
"How are you doing?" she asked Ivory.  
"Much better," said Ivory. "Can I go home?" Serenity checked her leg.  
"Well, I think so," she said. "Just let me take this brace off." She removed the brace from the dragon's foot.  
"Thank you Serenity," said Ivory.  
"Be careful," said Serenity. "Take it easy and come back if it gets worse."  
"I will," said Ivory. She followed Serenity outside. Once out on the cliff Ivory spread her wings and took off. Serenity waved after her.  
"All better?" Draco asked.  
"Yup," said Serenity. "It's a good thing dragons are fast healers."  
"Dragons are strong," said Draco. "But they couldn't heal so fast with out you helping them." Serenity smiled bashfully. She went up to her apple trees and picked apples. Hiccup came in to the hospital followed by Toothless.  
"Where's Serenity?" he asked Draco.  
"Picking apples," said Draco. "Can I help you?"  
"No I need to talk to her," said Hiccup. He hiked up the hill to the apple trees. Serenity looked up from her apples.  
"Hello boys," she said. "What brings you here?"  
"We're planing a nigh patrol," said Hiccup. "I was wondering if you would help." Serenity carried the basket of apples down to the pavilion, followed by Hiccup and Toothless.  
"Well, I'm going flying tonight," she said putting the apples on the table. "What are you patrolling?"  
"We're keeping an eye on the dragons," said Hiccup. "To make sure that don't get blamed for anything else." Serenity put the apples into a barrel by the cave entrance.  
"So you don't think the Zippleback took the boots," she said.  
"No that wouldn't make sense," said Hiccup. Serenity thought a moment.  
"I suppose I can spare an hour," she said. "If it's for the dragons."  
"Thanks," said Hiccup. Serenity reached into a crate and pulled out a mackerel. She gave it to Toothless who gulped it down. They left and Serenity began to make breakfast.

The village was quiet throughout the afternoon. Gobber went from house to house returning the boots. When Serenity got hers back she put them on and picked more apples. When she was done she sorted the apples into barrels, one for yellow, one for, green, one for red, and one for golden. Then she made apple spiced tea. A woman came up the hill.  
"Hello," she said.  
"Hi," said Serenity.  
"Do you have any apples left?" the woman asked.  
"I think there's a few more golden ones," said Serenity. "On the tree."  
"Thanks," said the woman. She went up to the apple trees.  
"Don't they have their own apple trees?" Draco wanted to know.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "But it was only a matter of time before our apples caught their attention, they're good apples." Draco silently agreed.  
"Berk is lucky to have a golden apple tree," he said. "They're the rarest apple trees in the world."  
"They're the rarest tree in the world," said Serenity. Again Draco silently agreed. Soon the woman finished and went home.  
"That's it for now," said Serenity. "And when I get more apples, there will be loads of people wanting golden apples."  
"Yup, those apples are the best," said Draco. "Your tea is ready." Serenity poured the tea in a mug.

Later that evening Serenity saddled up Draco for the night's flight. The other riders were doing the same. Serenity mounted up and took off. Hiccup and Toothless joined them. The two riders circled over the village. The others went around keeping an eye on both the dragons and the villagers. Serenity enjoyed herself she kind of liked it when there were other riders out. She and Hiccup flew in low circles over the houses occasionally Hiccup would land and another rider would take off. Serenity stayed in the air.

Soon an hour had passed without incident and Serenity located Hiccup and hovered above him.  
"I'm off to see the aurora," she said.  
"Okay," said Hiccup. "See you latter." Serenity and Draco took off over the ocean and Hiccup and Toothless took their place.

Serenity and Draco flew high above the clouds just a the aurora lights appeared. They were blue and purple. Serenity loved flying next to them. The dragon queen had been named after the aurora lights. Draco had picked the name, Aurora, after a short flight over Alaska in winter. She was the same shade of dark blue as the lights were that night.

The lights stayed out until dawn started breaking. Once they vanished Serenity and Draco flew back to their hospital. When they got there they found a huge crowd around the pavilion and the apple trees. Draco landed and Serenity dismounted.  
"Hey what's going on?" Serenity asked. The Vikings stepped aside to show her that the hospital had been trashed. The picnic table was tipped upside down, the canopy had been shredded, the flag had been torn down and shredded, the barrels full of apples had been smashed and the apples stolen, there were huge scratches on the post that held up the pavilion, and the apple trees had been burned.  
"What on earth?" Serenity said, shocked. "What happened?"  
"We found it like this," said Gobber. "Just now."  
"Who could've done this?" Stoic asked.  
"Looks like a dragon to me," said Fishlegs who had been studying the scratches in the posts.  
"We don't know for sure, Fishlegs," said Hiccup.  
"Sure we do," said Fishlegs. "These claw marks were obviously made by a Monstrous Nightmare."  
"Once again thank you Fishlegs," said Hiccup sarcastically.  
"How could this happen?" Astrid said. "We had every dragon accounted for at all times."  
"When you saw at all times and every dragon, what exactly do you mean?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup smacked his forehead.  
"Okay what happened Snotlout?" he asked.  
"While I was questioning a suspect Hookfang may have wondered off for a few hours," said Snotlout. The people looked quite surprised. Serenity was quiet as she checked the fish crates, they were still full. Suddenly Mildew came up to the hospital.  
"Oh I'm so sorry," he told Serenity. "The dragons destroyed your home." Serenity frowned at him.  
"Your concern it touching," she said.  
"A dragon must have gone a rampage," said Gobber. "I hate to say it Stoic, you're going to have to."  
"I know what has to be done Gobber," said Stoic.  
"So do I," said Mildew. Stoic turned to Hiccup.  
"Starting tonight I want all the dragons under lock and key," he said.  
"That's it?" Mildew asked. "Look what they did."  
"It just doesn't make any sense," Hiccup cried. "A dragon wouldn't destroy the hospital, their lives depend on the hospital staying in business."  
"I don't know why dragons do what they do," said Stoic. "But I'm going to let them do anymore damage." He and the others left the hospital, only Hiccup, Toothless, Serenity, and Draco stayed.  
"You know the dragons wouldn't reck your hospital," said Hiccup.  
"Of course I don't," said Serenity. "But I doubt even I could change your dad's mind."  
"It's your hospital," said Hiccup.  
"Still he's the boss isn't he," said Serenity. "I don't blame the dragons on bit, they know that. Well I better get this place cleaned up." She picked up the scraps of wood from the broken barrels. Hiccup picked up the shredded flag. Draco lit a fire on the cliff and one by one Serenity and Hiccup picked every scrap of wood and put in the fire. Draco and Toothless helped out. Serenity finally threw in the shredded flag.  
"Well that's that," she said. "Thank you boys." She gave Toothless another mackerel. Then they went home and Serenity opened her small treasure chest. Inside were a few treasures from home, including her riding medallion, a few dragon scales, another flag, and one tiny golden apple seed, her last one.  
"At least we'll get apples," said Serenity. She picked up the tiny seed. She went to the edge of the cliff and dug a hole. She put the seed into the hole and covered it up.  
"One apple tree," said Draco. He breathed on the little mound and a tree grew rapidly. The tree grew big in a matter of seconds, it grew the golden leaves and blue white blossoms.  
"Nice job Draco," said Serenity. "This is a very special tree."  
"Yes," said Draco. "Just another piece of home."  
"Please don't let anything happen to this one," Serenity begged.  
"Don't worry I won't," said Draco. "I think the hospital has suffered enough." Serenity smiled and hugged him.

That evening at the arena the riders were putting their dragons to bed. The dragons weren't happy. Fishlegs tried to sing Meatlug to sleep but the dragon just turned away.  
"Her whole bedtime is upset," said Fishlegs. "Thanks to."  
"Watch Fishlegs," Snotlout interrupted. "At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blankie."  
"It's your fault all our dragons have to sleep in jail," said Ruff.  
"Yeah," said Tuff. "You don't see our dragon going on a rampage and wrecking stuff."  
"I don't think a dragon wrecked the hospital," said Hiccup to himself. "Or stole the boots."  
"None of us want to believe it either," said Astrid gently. "But you saw the proof."  
"What proof?" Hiccup asked. "You saw the footprints too, they were supposed to be made by a Zippleback, but they were not deeper then mine."  
"Well there could be a lot of reasons why he made shallower footprints," said Fishlegs.  
"Like he was trying to be sneaky," said Ruff.  
"Okay," said Astrid. "Well how do you explain the hospital?" Hiccup thought for a moment. Hookfang had been quarreling with the twins' Zippleback and had burst into flames.  
"Snotlout do something about him please," said Hiccup. "We're trying to think over here."  
"I'm not the boss of him," said Snotlout. "He always does that when he's mad." A thought struck Hiccup.  
"Or goes on a rampage," Hiccup said. "That's how I can the hospital." He jumped onto Toothless and flew away. He found his dad helping to build a new table for the hospital. He told Stoic what he figured out.  
"When a Monstrous Nightmare gets mad his whole body burst into flames," Hiccup explained. "Look at the hospital, not one scorch mark and the apple trees were clear up on that hill."  
"Hiccup until I have solid evidence that it was something else the dragons stay where they are," said Stoic. Serenity came up to them.  
"Sorry about this Serenity," said Stoic.  
"It okay," said Serenity. "I still have one last apple tree." She pointed to her new tree. Suddenly there came a huge explosion from the armory. The Vikings went to investigate. The armory was in flames.  
"The armory!" Stoic cried. "Grab some buckets." The people filled buckets with water and tried to put out the fire. Then Stoic saw Toothless on the steps of the great hall.  
"Toothless?" he said quietly.  
"It was him," said a man pointing at Toothless. "He set the armory on fire." Hiccup and Serenity came up with water filled buckets. When Hiccup saw the people pointing at his dragon he dropped the buckets.  
The fire grew bigger no matter how much water was thrown on it, and soon the armory was completely destroyed. Toothless was cowering behind Hiccup and Serenity.  
"All our weapons gone," Stoic sighed.  
"Hiccup's dragon left us all defenseless," said Mildew. Hiccup ran to his dad.  
"You know Toothless wouldn't do this," he cried.  
"Sure," said Mildew. "Listen to your boy Stoic, that's what got us into this mess." Stoic sighed again and looked his son in the eye.  
"It's no longer safe to have the dragons on Berk," he said. "I want them gone." All the riders gasped.  
"Round them up," Stoic continued. "And take them all to Dragon Island." Serenity turned to Draco.  
"I guess we're going camping again," she said.  
"What are you talking about?" Stoic asked.  
"My place is with the dragons," said Serenity. "Wherever they go, I go. Besides my hospital is ruined and I have nowhere to work." She went to Draco and followed him back to the empty hospital. She saddled Draco and added her tent, bedroll, the last of her food and water, her medical bag, her riding medallion, and her flag. She also packed her two favorite interments a guitar and a banjo.

The next morning the riders and dragons began the long painful flight to Dragon Island. They were followed by Stoic in a ship and Serenity on Draco. No one said a word as they approached the volcano. The island was dead silent, not a single dragon in sight. The riders landed and dismounted. The riders all said a quick good bye to their dragons then got on the ship that was waiting. Hiccup was the last to say good bye. He looked Toothless in the eye.  
"I'll be back for you," he whispered. "I promise." He turned to go, but sensed the dragon following him.  
"No bud," said Hiccup. "You've got to stay here and take care of the other dragons." Toothless have him a sad look.  
"It'll be okay Toothless," said Hiccup. "Trust me." He hugged Toothless around the head. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.  
"Come on Hiccup," Astrid called. Hiccup reluctantly stood back and turned to go. Toothless stayed put with a heavy heart. Hiccup boarded the ship and it pushed out to sea. Toothless curled into a ball, his tummy hurt.

Soon the ship vanished. Serenity began to build her tent. She was approached by Stormfly.  
"You know you didn't have to come," she said.  
"I know," said Serenity. "But I love dragons more then I like humans." She finished her tent. Then she heard a crying sound.  
"Hey what's that?" Serenity asked.  
"Over there," said Stormfly. She pointed to a little black mound that was making the sound. Serenity approached it. It was Toothless crying. Serenity sat beside him and put and arm around his shoulders. Toothless looked up at her. Serenity pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears from the dragon's eyes. He laid his head on Serenity's lap and she stroked him.  
"Don't worry," she whispered in his ear. "Hiccup has never failed before."  
"I-I'll still m-m-miss hhim," Toothless sobbed.  
"Shhh," Serenity whispered. "It'll be okay." She began to hum softly. The sound was beautiful. Toothless relaxed a little, he stopped shaking with sobs.  
"My tummy hurts," he croaked.  
"It'll pass," said Serenity. She began humming again. Toothless soon fell asleep. Serenity stayed where she was. The other dragons had gone exploring, that included Draco. The beach was quiet again. Serenity fell asleep too leaning against Toothless's withers, both were dreaming of happier times.

Back on Berk Hiccup was repairing Mildew's roof. He had spent the whole voyage thinking about the crimes committed. He developed a hunch that Mildew was behind it all. So while Mildew was out Hiccup halted his work and went into the house. He looked around the room for evidence. He pulled a curtain aside and saw a pair of Zippleback feet made into boots and a rake that looked like dragon claws. Hiccup had found his evidence. There came a noise from outside. Hiccup quickly dropped the rake and climbed a rope he had dropped earlier. Once he was out of sight Mildew entered the house. He looked around and found nothing. He sneered and picked up the feet and rake.  
"These served us well didn't they Fungus," he said to his sheep. "Shame we have to get rid of them." Hiccup climbed up to the roof and watched helplessly as Mildew threw the evidence into the sea. He had just thrown out Hiccup's only chance to see Toothless again.


	6. Alvin and the Outcasts

**Alvin and the Outcasts**

The dragons weren't happy, Dragon Island had a lot of bad memories of when the dragons were enslaved. Toothless was trying his best to keep their hopes up, with some help from Draco the dragon god, but it wasn't working for he too was missing Berk. They had just gotten kicked out of Berk for a crime they didn't commit. The dragon healer, Serenity, had left her hospital to keep the dragons company for which they were very grateful. She had set up camp on the beach with her dragon Draco. Everyday the dragons flew around the island going fishing or exploring. Toothless would stay behind since he couldn't fly without Hiccup. He sat next to Serenity and she stroked him humming. It had been two days since they arrived.  
"When will they come back?" Toothless moaned.  
"I don't know," said Serenity.  
"You don't seem upset about the banishment," said Toothless.  
"I've been banished over 50 times," said Serenity. "I'm used to it."  
"Really?" Toothless asked. "50 times."  
"Yeah," said Serenity. "That's why I don't trust humans right of the bat."  
"There are humans on Draconia aren't there?" Toothless asked.  
"Yeah a few," said Serenity. "But they're all like me, they've all been banished at least once and they have been taken into the care of a dragon."  
"Wow," said Toothless. "What did the king do?"  
"He gave me an island," said Serenity. "And I've turned it into a human colony where the banished humans now live and train as dragon riders."  
"Sounds like a wonderful place," said Toothless.  
"It is," said Serenity. "Every dragon dreams of Draconia."  
"I've never even heard of it," said Toothless.  
"I'm not surprised," said Serenity. "There hasn't been a Night Fury on our shores for decades. All Draconia has is Tenor and he's only part Night Fury."  
"Maybe I'll go there one day," said Toothless. "With Hiccup."  
"I should warn you you'll get a lot of attention," said Serenity. "The Night Fury has faded into myth."  
"I'll remember that," said Toothless. He yawned and laid his head on Serenity's lap and fell asleep. Serenity traced the patterns on his neck with her fingers. Toothless loved it when she did that, her skin was so soft and warm. Suddenly there came two dragons, one blue and one green.  
"Re, Aurora," said Serenity surprised. "What brings you two here?"  
"We wanted to see how you were doing," said Aurora. She was the dragon queen and Draco's daughter and Re was the dragon king.  
"I'm doing fine," said Serenity.  
"Where's Daddy?" Aurora asked.  
"He'll be back later," said Serenity. "How's Draconia?"  
"It's as wonderful as when it was new," said Re. "But we all miss you and Draco."  
"Yeah I miss you guys," said Serenity.  
"Is that a Night Fury?" Re asked. He pointed to Toothless.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "This is Toothless."  
"Wow," said Aurora. "I've never even seem one."  
"He looks incredible," said Re.  
"He's asleep," Serenity whispered.  
"Oh," Re mouthed. He and Aurora sat beside Serenity.

Meanwhile back on Berk, Hiccup and his friends were on the beach. Hiccup had dragged them down there to look for the Zippleback feet that he had seen Mildew throw into the sea a few days ago. He thought the feet would wash up onto the beach. However they were having no such luck. The other riders were starting to fall apart after ten minuets.  
"We've been here for hours and we haven't found anything," Snotlout wined.  
"We've been here for ten minuets," said Hiccup. "I'm tell you Mildew framed our dragons I saw a pair of dragon feet in his house and I saw him throw them into the ocean."  
"The ocean is really vast," said Fishlegs.  
"He's right," said Astrid. "They're not just going to wash up on shore."  
They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon.

Up in the forge Gobber was replacing the weapons that were destroyed in the armory fire. He had just finished the first ax.  
"One down 345 to go," he said.  
"Can't you do that any faster?" Stoic asked impatiently. "Until you restock our weapons we're completely defenseless."  
"Maybe you should have thought about that before sending the dragons away," said Gobber.  
"You know I had no choice," said Stoic.  
"This would be a bad time to get attacked," said Gobber. "Especially by Alvin the Treacherous."

Alvin was the chief of the Outcasts tribe. They had been under attack by dragons longer then Berk had. Alvin's main goal was to take over Berk, now it was to find what he called The Dragon Conquer.

Meanwhile back on Dragon Island. Toothless was still asleep, the other dragons had returned from fishing they were excited to see the king and queen there. Draco was happy that his daughter had come to visit.  
"Hi Daddy," Aurora said. "I missed you."  
"I missed you," said Draco.  
"I'm tired I'm going for a nap," said Hookfang. "Please excuse us your highness."  
"Of course," said Re. The dragons went into the cave made by the Res Death years ago, leaving Serenity, Aurora, Re, Draco, and Toothless on the beach.  
"Well I'm hungry," said Re.  
"There's fish in that box," said Serenity. "I'd get it for you but I don't want to move." She patted the sleeping Night Fury. Re smiled.  
"'Sokay," he said.  
"She has a crush on Toothless," said Draco.  
"Who could blame her," said Aurora. "He is beautiful."  
"Was he up all night?" Re asked.  
"He hasn't been sleeping to well," said Serenity. "He misses his rider."  
"He has a rider!?" Re asked.  
"Shhh," said Serenity sternly. "Yes his name is Hiccup."  
"Strange name," said Aurora.  
"Yeah but don't laugh," said Serenity. She stroked Toothless's head.  
"It's getting dark," said Draco.  
"Yeah time to fly home," said Re.  
"You're leaving?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes," said Re. "We have a whole nation to run."  
"Oh okay," said Serenity. "I'll come visit you next."  
"Sounds fair," said Re.  
"And you can bing the Night Fury if he doesn't get a pardon," said Aurora.  
"That might be difficult," said Serenity. She pointed to Toothless's tail which still had the red fin attached.  
"Oh," said Re.  
"Hiccup made that for him," said Draco.  
"I'll tell you all about it when I get back," said Serenity.  
"I'm looking forward to it," said Re. "Now we really must be going."  
"See you soon Re," said Serenity. The two dragons took off and vanished into the clouds. Draco and Serenity waved good bye. Storm clouds were moving in.  
"We should get inside," said Draco. Serenity nodded and gently shook Toothless.  
"Hey wake up," she whispered. Toothless opened his eyes.  
"What?" he moaned.  
"It's going to rain," said Serenity. "We need to get into the cave." Toothless stood up, followed by Serenity. She was really stiff from sitting so still and her legs had fallen asleep from having a dragon sleeping there for the whole day.  
"Come on," said Draco. He led the way to the cave.

Back on Berk Hiccup and Astrid were taking a walk.  
"We'll prove Mildew did it," said Hiccup. "We have to if we want to see our dragons again."  
"I just hope their okay," Astrid moaned. Then she spotted a ship pulling up to the beach. "Why would one of our ships be anchoring there?" Hiccup pulled out a spyglass and looked through it.  
"It's not one of our ships," he said. "I've got to tell Dad." They ran back to the village.

After he heard the news Stoic called a meeting in the great hall. The people were panicking.  
"This is no time to panic," Stoic bellowed. "That's what the Outcasts are counting on."  
"No weapons," yelled Mildew. "And Outcasts on our shores, all thanks to your boy and his dragons." Stoic ignored him and turned to Mulch.  
"Get the elderly and the children and take them to Thor's Beach," Stoic ordered.  
"Aye chief," said Mulch. He and Bucket left. Astrid approached Stoic.  
"We can help fight," she said. "We've been trained as worriers." Stoic handed her a hatchet.  
"Take this, it was Alvin's," he said. "Go with the others, you can help protect them." Astrid nodded and led the other riders out of the hall, which left Hiccup.  
"Let me go get the dragons," he said. "At least we can defend ourselves if we have them." Stoic sighed.  
"Go," he said. "But be careful you don't know what Alvin is capable of." Hiccup nodded and walked out. He ran through the plaza in the direction of the docks. He ducked out of sight when he heard Outcasts coming. Once they were gone he ran off again. One of the advantages of being so tiny, is that Hiccup could fit in tight spaces where the Outcasts couldn't see. He ran through town then he heard more Outcasts coming. He dived underneath a house and waited for them to pass. He heard panting behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Fishlegs also hiding under the house looking scared.  
"Fishlegs?" Hiccup gasped.  
"Alvin is looking for you," said Fishlegs. Hiccup looked surprised and for the moment he forgot about the docks and followed the Outcasts with Fishlegs in tow. They followed the biggest Outcast, witch was Alvin, up to Hiccup's house. Hiccup and Fishlegs hid behind the house as Alvin stormed through the front door.  
"STOIC," Alvin shouted. "SHOW YOUR FACE." When he got no response he walked back outside a man ran up to him.  
"I saw fresh track heading into the wood," he said. "And I saw a guy with a bucket on his head going towards the beach." Alvin thought a moment. Then ordered four of his men to go to the woods and ordered the rest of the Outcasts to follow him to the beach. When they left Hiccup turned to Fishlegs.  
"Go to the woods and warn my dad," he ordered. "I'll go warn Mulch and the others." They separated, Hiccup went towards the beach.

Fishlegs ran into the woods and was tackled by Stoic.  
"STOIC NO!" Fishlegs screamed.  
"For the love of Thor Fishlegs I could've killed you," Stoic roared. "What are you doing out here?"  
"Alvin grabbed me," said Fishlegs.  
"I know they're here Fishlegs," said Stoic.  
"Yeah," said Fishlegs. "They're here for Hiccup." This got Stoic's attention. He took off towards the beach.

Hiccup had reached it but Alvin had gotten there first. He had captured the other riders and was asking them about the Dragon Conquer. None of the riders wanted to speak up. Alvin was getting frustrated. He grabbed Astrid and held a dagger to her throat.  
"Who's your dragon conquer?" he hissed in her ear. Hiccup couldn't watch any longer.  
"Leaver alone," he ordered in his bravest voice as he jumped down from the rock he was hiding behind. "I'm the Dragon Conquer."  
"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked.  
"I drove the dragons from Berk," Hiccup told Alvin. "Look around, you don't see any on the island do you?" Alvin grew quiet. He dropped Astrid and walked right up to Hiccup.  
"You're bluffing," he hissed, staring down at Hiccup.  
"Am I?" Hiccup asked. "Well there's one way to find out, take me to Dragon Island." Alvin sneered and ordered his men to take Hiccup away. The riders wanted to stop them, but realized Hiccup had a plan developed. They watched as Hiccup vanished.

After they left Stoic finally arrived.  
"Where's Alvin?" Stoic asked.  
"He took Hiccup," said Astrid. "They're on their way to Dragon Island."

Out at sea on the Outcast's ship Alvin tied Hiccup to the mast. Hiccup wasn't a bit scared. Toothless was on that island, so was the other dragons. They would know what to do. The ship reached the island, it looked deserted, the storm had passed. The dragons were in the cave asleep. Toothless woke up when he heard voices. He jumped to his feet and began nudging Serenity. She woke up.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Someone's coming," said Toothless. Serenity and Draco got up and looked outside with Toothless.  
"It's Hiccup," said Toothless. He moved to go, but Serenity stopped him.  
"Those are Outcasts," she whispered. "Be careful." She let him go and mounted Draco. They took off through the top of the volcano.  
Alvin pushed Hiccup forward with his sword.  
"Is the sword really necessary?" Hiccup asked.  
"Odin's ghost," Alvin shouted what he saw Toothless coming towards them. "Is that a Night Fury?"  
"Yes," said Hiccup. The Outcasts drew their crossbows.  
"Stop," Hiccup yelled. "It will make him angry, just watch and learn." The Outcasts stepped back. Hiccup walked up to Toothless who tackled him to the ground. He licked his rider's face.  
"I missed you too," Hiccup whispered. "We'll catch up later." The dragon got off him and he got up. He positioned Toothless between him and the Outcasts. Then he quickly grabbed his saddle, which just happened to be right there, and saddled Toothless.  
"What are you doing with that dragon?" Alvin asked. Hiccup mounted the dragon and turned to face the Outcasts.  
"It's not really dragon conquerer," said Hiccup. "It's dragon trainer." Toothless took off. Alvin was surprised, but it was short lived. He and his men boarded their ship.  
"Shoot them down," he ordered. Three men with crossbows ran to the side of the boat aiming the crossbows at Hiccup and Toothless. They fired and the bolts would have hit the dragon had Stormfly not burn them in the nick of time. Hiccup turned to see Astrid and Stormfly flying next to them.  
"What took you so long?" Hiccup asked.  
"Why did you miss me?" Astrid teased. Hiccup looked down to his dad's ship that seemed to come out of no where. Hiccup and Astrid were joined by the other riders and their dragons. Stoic's ship launched boulders at the enemy ship. The dragons dive bombed it. Alvin launched a boulder at Stormfly. The dragon rolled and Astrid fell off the saddle and landed, hard, on the deck of Alvin's ship. Stormfly flew off. Alvin grabbed Astrid and held her hostage. Hiccup tried to fly to her rescue but Alvin ordered another crossbow attack on him. The archers fired more bolts at Toothless, who managed to dodge them.  
"Hold your fire," Hiccup called to the others. "They've got Astrid." Hookfang fired at the ship.  
"What are doing?" Hiccup asked.  
"I heard you say fire," said Snotlout.  
"I said hold your fire," said Hiccup.  
"He's right," Stoic called. "Fire again all of you." Hiccup saw the smoke building up around the enemy ship, and suddenly knew what his dad was doing.  
"Fire into the water," Hiccup called to the others. The riders steered the dragons downward and the dragons shot fire at the water. Steam billowed up around the Outcast boat hiding it from view. The dragons flew off and the Hooligan boat snuck up behind Alvin and rammed his boat. While Stoic distracted Alvin, Hiccup and Toothless flew in and got Astrid. They dropped her off on the beach where Serenity waited with Stormfly. Astrid mounted her dragon and took off. Stoic got back onto his ship and backed it up. Once it was clear the dragons shot fire at the enemy ship at once, causing it to explode. With Alvin defeated, the ship and dragons headed back to Berk with Serenity and Draco in tow.

While the fight was happening Serenity had packed up her camp and put it back onto her saddle. Then she mounted Draco and followed the other riders as they flew home.  
During the flight back Hiccup pulled Toothless alongside Serenity and Draco.  
"How come you didn't fight?" Hiccup asked.  
"I have no fight in me," said Serenity. "I'm a healer, no a fighter. That's why the dragons call me Serenity."  
"Oh," said Hiccup. "But your such a good rider."  
"Yes, but I ride for fun," said Serenity. "Not for war, I made that clear to Stoic when he hired me."  
"I remember that day," said Draco.  
"Where was I?" Hiccup asked.  
"You were in a coma," said Draco. "We arrived the day you woke up."  
"Oh," said Hiccup. Serenity clicked her reins and Draco accelerated.

When they got back to Berk the village erupted with cheers from the villagers. The dragons landed and the ship docked. The riders and sailors paraded thorough the village towards the great hall. Serenity and Draco flew right to their hospital which had been restored. The apple tree was standing tall, though it didn't have any golden apples yet. Serenity dismounted and unsaddled Draco.  
"Feels good to be on familiar ground," said Draco.  
"Yeah, it almost feels like home," said Serenity. They went down the hill to see the riders go through the plaza and into the great hall. When the doors closed Serenity and Draco went back to the hospital and diner.


	7. How to Pick Your Dragon

**How to Pick Your Dragon**

It was a foggy morning in Berk. Stoic and Gobber were at the docks pulling a wrecked ship into port. Hiccup landed Toothless on the dock and dismounted. With one final tug Gobber and Stoic pulled the ship to a stop and tied it down.  
"It's that rogue dragon again," said Gobber. "That's the 5th boat it's attacked."  
"Well we lost another whole catch," said Stoic. "We could have saved it if we had gotten there sooner."  
"I know how you could've got there sooner," said Hiccup. Stoic rolled his eyes.  
"Here we go again," he groaned.  
"If you'd flown there on a dragon you could've been there in 5 minuets instead of 2 hours," said Hiccup. "And you could've chased that rogue dragon away for good."  
"As the chief of Berk I do thinks the Viking way," said Stoic. "Not the dragon way."  
"Well the Viking way is costing us a lot of fish," said Hiccup. "And almost as many boats."  
"The boy's right," said Gobber. "If you were on a dragon you could protect this island from a lot of things, even Alvin." Stoic considered.  
"You're right Gobber," he said. "Alvin knows we have dragons, he'll be back."  
"I can see it now," said Gobber. "A proud chief ruling his domain aboard a fire breathing reptile." Stoic turned to his son.  
"I need to learn to fly," he said. "When do we start the lessons?"  
"I don't know," said Hiccup, annoyed. "Shouldn't we ask Gobber?"  
"Well sooner is always better," said Gobber. Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew to the forge where he would fix the left stirrup. When he landed he saw Draco coming down from the hospital.  
"Hello," said Hiccup.  
"Hi," said Draco.  
"Where's Serenity?" Hiccup asked.  
"She's off riding a different dragon," said Draco. "A Changwing."  
"And you don't mind?" Hiccup asked dismounting.  
"Not at all," said Draco. "The dragon just wanted to giver her a ride, as a thank you for curing his illness, so I have the whole day to myself."  
"Oh, okay," said Hiccup. He and Toothless went into the forge. Stoic came to the plaza.  
"Morning Draco," he yelled.  
"Morning," said Draco.  
"Serenity taking the day off?" Stoic asked.  
"Something like that," said Draco. "What's happening?"  
"I'm going to learn to fly," said Stoic. Hiccup came out with Toothless. Draco frowned.  
"You're going to fly on Toothless?" he asked.  
"Yes," said Stoic. Draco sighed.  
"Good luck," he told Toothless. The smaller dragon smiled. With that Stoic, Hiccup, and Toothless left heading for the arena. Draco followed them from the air. When they got to the arena Draco hovered above them.  
"I've made a new stirrup," Hiccup told Stoic. "So you'll be able to control Toothless." Stoic sneered at the dragon.  
"You hear that?" he said. "It's me that's supposed to be controlling you." Toothless looked insulted.  
"Before you get on a dragon you have to let him know he can trust you," said Hiccup.  
"He already trusts me," said Stoic. "I'm his chief." Toothless looked at Draco who gave him a sympathetic shrug.  
"Can I get on him now?" Stoic asked. Hiccup gestured to the saddle. Toothless was looking scared. Stoic heaved himself onto the saddle, Hiccup climbed on behind.  
"We'll start out slow," he said. "Give him a little nudge when you want him to go." Stoic kicked the dragon in the side like a horse and Toothless rocketed upwards nearly hitting Draco's wing. Draco watched the dragon flying all over the place like a blind wasp. Stoic had no control over the dragon, Hiccup was holding on with both arms and legs. Then Stoic attempted to land.  
"You're coming in too hard," Hiccup called. "Open the tail, with your foot."  
"I'm opening the tail," said Stoic.  
"That's my leg," said Hiccup, just before the dragon crashed on the beach. Draco landed, light as a feather beside them. Stoic and Hiccup had been thrown from the saddle and Toothless had slid on his back, nearly hitting a rock. The poor dragon was severely winded.  
"I am so sorry," Hiccup whispered hoarsely. Stoic got up and walked off. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm done with this Hiccup," Stoic snapped. He saw the steep cliff, he was trapped. He turned back to Hiccup.  
"I'll need a ride home," he said. They took off, this time with Hiccup driving. Draco followed them. They flew over the ocean.  
"This isn't the way home," said Stoic.  
"Just sit back and enjoy the ride," said Hiccup. "We were taking the scenic route." They were flying over the farmlands.  
"Just think about how much easier your chiefing can be on the back of a dragon," said Hiccup.  
"Wait what's going on over there?" Stoic asked as they flew over the yak pastures. "Some genius has been yak tipping again." He then spotted Ruff and Tuff running behind a stack of barrels. Toothless shot a fire ball at the barrels which exploded leaving the twins exposed.  
"Make that geniuses," said Stoic. "I want every on of those yaks back on its feet." He called to the twins.  
"Nice chiefing Dad," said Hiccup. "Let's see what else we can get done today." He steered Toothless around the village. They spotted boars picking at Mildew's cabbage.  
"Toothless fire," Hiccup commanded. Toothless shot a fire ball at the boars causing them to scatter.  
"Fire again dragon," said Stoic.  
"Dad the boars are gone," Hiccup pointed out.  
"Who cares I like the sound it makes," said Stoic.  
"Take us up bud," said Hiccup. "There's something else I want to show you." Toothless flew up above the clouds. Stoic was silent for once. Suddenly he liked flying. He looked down on Berk at sunset. It looked beautiful.

Draco flew back to the hospital hoping to see Serenity, but when he landed she wasn't there. The hospital was quiet.  
"Serenity?" Draco called. He checked the cave, empty. He walked towards the plaza. As he passed Hiccup's house Toothless landed, looking exhausted. Stoic and Hiccup dismounted.  
"Have you guys seen Serenity?" Draco asked. "She should've been home by now."  
"No," said Hiccup. "Sorry." Draco frowned.  
"That's worrisome," he said.  
"I'm sure she'll be here in the morning," said Hiccup.  
"Yes, I hope so," said Draco. Hiccup and Stoic went inside, Toothless walked up to Draco.  
"You look awful," said Draco.  
"Yeah," said Toothless. "You're not the only one missing Serenity."  
"You miss her?" Draco asked.  
"Yes, she was my safe harbor when we got dumped on Dragon Island," said Toothless.  
"You like her," said Draco, it wasn't a question.  
"Yes," said Toothless. "Well I'm off to bed." He went inside.  
"Good night," said Draco. He went back to the lonely hospital. He laid down under the golden apple tree and fell asleep.

He was woken the next morning by Toothless nearly crashing into the roof of the pavilion, with Stoic astride him. They flew off, knocking into more houses. Draco got up and ran to the plaza. Hiccup came out and ran up to him.  
"No Serenity?" Hiccup asked.  
"No," said Draco. Then Stoic and Toothless landed.  
"Dad what are doing?" Hiccup asked.  
"Chiefing that's what," said Stoic, climbing off the dragon. It was early morning and Toothless already looked exhausted.  
"On Toothless?" Hiccup asked.  
"We've been all over Berk," said Stoic. "Chiefing has never been so easy."  
"But Toothless is my dragon," said Hiccup, slowly.  
"You picked a good one," said Stoic. "Just came in to grab by hatchet, we're breaking down a fence."  
"Right," said Hiccup. "But you need to understand that Toothless is..."  
"You're right," Stoic interrupted. "I don't need my hatchet, Toothless can just blow that fence down with a fire ball." He climbed back onto Toothless.  
"Up dragon," Stoic ordered. Toothless heaved himself to his feet, he gave Hiccup a pained look.  
"Don't worry bud," Hiccup said. "I can fix this." Toothless took off. Hiccup turned back to Draco.  
"That's almost abusive," said Draco. Hiccup nodded.  
"Hey can I ask a favor?" Hiccup asked.  
"What?" Draco said.  
"I need to go meet the gang in a few minuets," said Hiccup. "And since Toothless is taken will you help me?" Draco thought about it.  
"Well okay," he said. "Since my rider isn't back yet." They went back to the hospital where Draco quickly taught Hiccup how to put Serenity's saddle on.

When Draco was saddled up, the dragon knelt on the ground and Hiccup climbed into the saddle. He slid his right foot into the stirrup, and picked up the reins. Draco got to his feet and waited for the signal. Hiccup clicked the reins and Draco took off. The other riders were waiting in the sky on their dragons.  
"Where's Toothless?" Astrid asked. As an answer to her question Draco pointed with one golden claw at Stoic herding boars on Toothless.  
"Dad's using him," said Hiccup. "And Draco's rider is off somewhere." The riders flew off to start the lesson.

At the end of the lesson Hiccup and Astrid landed their dragons on a cliff overlooking Hiccup's house. Toothless soon landed and Stoic got off.  
"Same time tomorrow Toothless," Stoic said happily. Toothless was so tired he couldn't move.  
"Wow," said Draco. "I've never seem Toothless look so miserable."  
"That's what it looks like to be ridden all day by a 400 lbs man," said Hiccup.  
"At least you got your dad on a dragon," said Astrid.  
"Yeah now I just need to figure out how to get him off one," said Hiccup. He shook the reins and Draco glided down next to Toothless. Draco landed and knelt down. Hiccup climbed down and went over to his dragon. Toothless slowly got to his feet and followed Hiccup inside. Draco went up to the hospital and fell asleep under the apple tree.

The next morning Draco woke to find Toothless hiding in the branches of the tree.  
"Why are you up there?" Draco asked.  
"I'm hiding from Stoic," Toothless whispered.  
"Oh," Draco mouthed. "Does Hiccup know where you are?"  
"Yes, he told me to come here," said Toothless. Draco nodded and got to his feet. He went into the cave for a drink from the underground lake. When he came out again Hiccup came up the hill with his saddle.  
"I think I found a way to get Dad off Toothless," he said.  
"What is it?" Draco asked.  
"I'm going to find him his own dragon," said Hiccup.  
"Wonderful," said Draco.  
"Where is he?" Hiccup asked.  
"Tree," said Draco flatly. Hiccup ran to the apple tree and got Toothless to come down. When he came down Hiccup saddled him up. Draco accompanied them to the arena. Where the riders had assembled with their dragons. Stoic, Hiccup, Toothless, and Draco entered.  
"The finest dragon species on the island," Hiccup announced. "All represented at this academy." Stoic first sampled the Monstrous Nightmare, but when he mounted Hookfang the dragon lit up causing Stoic to run off screaming. Next he looked at the Deadly Nadder, but he smacked Stormfly too hard causing the dragon to get offended and fling spikes which Stoic dogged. He skipped the Zippleback 'cause the twins were too busy arguing, as was the Zippleback. He looked at the Gronkle last, Fishlegs talked too much and Stoic got bored.  
"I haven't seem anything as good as a Night Fury," said Stoic.  
"Me neither," said Hiccup. "But Toothless is the only Night Fury on Berk, and he's mine." Just then Gobber ran into the arena.  
"Stoic another boat's being attacked," he said. "It's that rogue dragon again." Both Stoic and Hiccup went to mount Toothless but stopped.  
"Oh, what was I thinking?" said Hiccup, before climbing onto Draco. Stoic mounted Toothless and the two dragons took off. They flew over to the unfortunate ship. When they found it they saw the rogue dragon.  
"A Thunderdrum," said Hiccup. "They say it gets its power from Thor himself." Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Fire a warning shot," Stoic ordered Toothless. The dragon spat a fire ball at the blue Thunderdrum. The other dragon dived back into the water. Stoic landed Toothless on the deck of the ship, Draco landed in the water.  
"Come on lads," Stoic told Mulch and Bucket as he dismounted. "We'll escort you back to shore." Suddenly a blue tail came out of no where, grabbed Stoic and pulled him into the water.  
"Dad!" Hiccup cried.  
"Stoic can swim right?" Mulch asked. Then the Thunderdrum burst out of the water with Stoic attached to its face. Stoic wrestled the dragon onto the deck.  
"This is the one Hiccup," Stoic roared. "I found my dragon, now all you have to do is train him for me." Everyone was quiet.

They managed to get the wild dragon back to the arena and into a muzzle.  
"Sorry about the muzzle," Hiccup told the dragon. Toothless and Draco were watching from outside.  
"Let's get me on his back," said Stoic. "Times are waisting."  
"You have to approach him carefully Dad," said Hiccup. "Especially a dragon like this he is really powerful."  
"That's why I picked him," said Stoic. Toothless exchanged a glance with Draco.  
"Serenity said when you approach a wild dragon you have to look them in the eye," said Hiccup. "It helps build trust."  
"Right," said Stoic. "Let's get started." Hiccup released the dragon. It crawled over to Stoic.  
"Stay calm," Hiccup instructed. "Be gentle, and you'll know you've formed a bond when he bows his head to let you climb on his back." Hiccup was quoting one of the books Serenity had brought from home. Stoic reached out to the dragon. It startled and snapped at Stoic's hand. Stoic lost his temper and punched the dragon in the mouth.  
"Whoa what happened to trust?" Hiccup asked.  
"Tell him," roared Stoic. "He's the one who tried to take my hand off." The dragon made an attempt to escape but Stoic grabbed its tail and slammed it to the ground. Then Stoic jumped onto the dragon's back and held on to the muzzle. The dragon went crazy and bolted out of the arena, leaving Hiccup in the dust. Hiccup gave up and went up to Toothless and Draco. He looked exhausted.  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked.  
"He just doesn't listen to me," Hiccup groaned. He mounted Toothless and flew away, Draco followed.

When they got back to the village, Hiccup dismounted and went to talk to Gobber.  
"Poor kid," Toothless said to Draco.  
"Yeah," said Draco. "Where's Serenity when you need her?"  
"I hope she's okay," said Toothless.  
"Me too," said Draco. Suddenly Stoic stumbled into town, all dirty."  
"Dad what happened?" Hiccup asked shocked.  
"Beast threw me off and flew away," said Stoic.  
"Well can you blame him?" Hiccup said. "All you ever did was fight him."  
"We can sit here arguing," said Stoic. "Or we can go get my dragon." He mounted Toothless and Hiccup climbed on Draco.

They found the other riders and organized a search party. They all took off. The riders split up, Ruff and Tuff went west, Snotlout went north, Fishlegs and Astrid went east, and Hiccup and Stoic went south. They looked around the whole island.  
"Okay when we find the dragon," said Hiccup. "You might want to try approaching him differently. "  
"There he is," said Stoic, he pointed to the Thunderdrum on a cliff. He and Hiccup steered their dragons towards the wild one. When they landed and dismounted the Thunderdrum charged forward. Toothless reared up roaring.  
"Settle down bud," said Hiccup quietly. Toothless stalked off to join Draco. Stoic approached the wild dragon, with a club.  
"This dragon's mind," he said. Then he saw something in the cave behind the dragon. It was another Thunderdrum, a pink one.  
"There's another Thunderdrum in there," said Stoic. Hiccup followed his gaze.  
"He's hurt," said Hiccup, spotting the gaping hole in the dragon's wing.  
"He's protecting his friend," said Stoic. "That's why he's been taking all those fish. Go get the others and tell Gobber to get ready."  
"I can't just leave you here," said Hiccup.  
"Go!" Stoic roared. Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off, Draco stayed were he was.  
"It's just you and me," Stoic told the Thunderdrum, he held out his hand, the dragon snapped at it.  
"I want to help," said Stoic. "Trust me." The dragon growled at something behind Stoic. He turned to see hundreds of wild boars closing in.  
"They smelled the blood of your wounded friend," Stoic told the Dragon. They both took a fighting stance. The boars charged, Stoic and the dragon began fighting them off. Stoic smacked two boars that were about to take a chunk out of the dragon, and the dragon hit a boar, that had pinned Stoic down, with his tail. More boars closed in. Stoic looked the dragon in the eye and held out his hand, the dragon put his nose into his palm. Then Stoic ripped the muzzle off and mounted the dragon. They turned to face the boars. The dragon lifted off the ground. Stoic gave a signal and the dragon let out a loud roar that sent the boars flying backwards.  
"Look at us," said Stoic. "We're bonding." The dragon beamed. Then the other riders returned and landed. Hiccup was pleased at what he saw.  
"Hey look," said Astrid she pointed to a pale gray Changewing flying towards them.  
"It's Serenity," said Draco. The Changewing landed and Serenity dismounted.  
"Hello," she said.  
"Where have you been?" Hiccup asked.  
"Acid here had a sister who was also ill," said Serenity, she patted the Changwing on the nose.  
"There's an injured Thunderdrum in that cave," said Stoic, getting off his dragon. "Do you think you can help him?"  
"Sure," said Serenity. She went into the cave and knelt beside the wounded dragon. Acid kept his distance. As Serenity inspected the pink dragon the blue one watched her.  
"We should get him back to the village," said Serenity. The riders helped her get the dragon onto a stretcher. Then they all got on their dragons. Serenity rode Draco, and Acid flew home. Toothless and Stoic's dragon carried the stretcher. They began to fly back.  
"How do you get wild dragons to trust you immediately?" Stoic asked Serenity.  
"Years of patience," said Serenity. "Taming wild dragons takes time, and patience."  
"And Trust," Hiccup added.  
"Faith comes before trust," said Serenity.

Soon they got back to the village and lowered the wounded dragon into Serenity's Hospital, where Gobber waited. The other riders flew home. Hiccup, Stoic, Gobber, Serenity, and their dragons all pitched in to help the patient. Serenity fed all the dragons after the wounded one was put in the recovering cave.  
"Thank you gentlemen," said Serenity.  
"You'll take good care of him right?" Stoic asked her.  
"Stoic, I always take good care of my patients," said Serenity.  
"I'll be off," said Gobber. He left for the forge.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Stoic asked. Serenity looked surprised, she turned to the blue Thunderdrum.  
"Wow must me really skilled to change his mind about dragons so quickly," she said. Then she turned back to Stoic. "I'll call you when I need your help."  
"Okay," said Stoic. He and Hiccup went home, Toothless followed. The blue dragon approached Serenity.  
"Thank you Serenity," he said. "Will he be okay?"  
"Yes," said Serenity. "Who is he?"  
"My brother, Stingray," said the dragon. "He's the only family I have left."  
"What's your name?" Serenity asked.  
"Thornado," said the dragon.  
"Nice to meet you," said Serenity. "You have a good night." She turned to go to bed.  
"Um, can I sleep here tonight?" Thornado asked.  
"Yes you may," said Serenity. "Just the one night."  
"Thank you ma'am," said Thornado. He went into the cave and Serenity went to Draco.  
"I hope I didn't worry you too much," she said.  
"No," said Draco, as Serenity unsaddled him. "I knew you would come back." Serenity smiled. They soon fell asleep.


	8. Portrait of Hiccup

**Portrait of Hiccup**

Hiccup and Stoic were in the great hall hiving their picture painted by Bucket. The portrait was going up on the wall of the great hall with the rest of the chiefs of Berk.

Outside, the village was busy with people going about their business. Before going to have his picture painted, Hiccup at left his dragon Toothless at Serenity's Hospital so he would stay out of mischief. Serenity was giving Stoic's new Thunderdrum, Thornado, a check-up. Thornado was the latest dragon to come in from the wild, so Serenity wanted to make sure he didn't get sick from the trained dragons and that they didn't get sick from Thornado and his brother Stingray. Stingray was still recovering from an injured wing, but was improving. Toothless came into the pavilion with a basked of golden apples in his mouth. He had been picking apples with Serenity's dragon Draco. Toothless cleared his throat to get Serenity's attention, she looked up.  
"All done?" She asked.  
"Yes ma'am," said Toothless. Serenity paused her work and took the basket.  
"Good job," she said and put the basket on the table.  
"When is Hiccup coming out?" Toothless asked, impatiently. "I want to go flying."  
"It's been an hour," said Draco as he came in with more apples. "I'm sure he'll come out soon." Toothless watched the other riders fly over the hospital, Serenity could sense his spirit falling. She placed a hand on his shoulder. The dragon smiled at her.  
"Sometimes I wonder if Hiccup forgets about me," he said.  
"Well he's only human," said Serenity. She turned back to Thornado. "You're free to go." The Thunderdrum went down the hill. Serenity sat on her chair by the fire. Toothless sat beside her and put his head in her lap. He was already wearing his saddle. Serenity stroked him and hummed softly.  
Toothless had just dozed off when Hiccup came up the hill.  
"We're done," he said. Serenity smiled and roused Toothless.  
"How was it?" Serenity asked.  
"Long and boring," said Hiccup. Toothless ran to his rider and licked his face. Hiccup laughed.  
"I can certainly tell it was long," Serenity joked, laughing too. She got up and put the apples into barrels.  
"How is Stingray?" Hiccup asked.  
"All right," said Serenity. "It'll be a while before he can fly again." She opened a fish crate and pulled out a rainbow trout. She gave it to Toothless. Then Hiccup mounted the dragon and took off. Serenity went to check on Stingray. She found him asleep. She took a look at his wing. The gaping hole was definitely getting smaller. Serenity slipped the dragon painkillers then went back outside. When she was outside she found a light brown Whispering Death talking to Draco.  
"Can I help you?" Serenity asked.  
"Hello Serenity," said the Whispering Death. "My name is Earthworm, I have a friend that needs your help." Serenity sighed.  
"What's your friend's name?" she asked.  
"He's a Timberjack," said Earthworm. "His name is Guillotine."  
"Where is he?" Serenity asked.  
"I left him in a cove," said Earthworm. "I'll take you do him." Serenity quickly saddled Draco and grabbed her medical bag. She mounted him and followed Earthworm. He led them to The Dragon Trainer's Cove, where Hiccup met Toothless. They landed next to a green and grey Timberjack. Serenity dismounted and approached the dragon.  
"Guillotine, I brought you some help," said Earthworm. Guillotine looked up and smiled.  
"Are you okay?" Serenity asked. Guillotine lifted his huge wing, his belly was covered in tiny burns.  
"Wow what happened?" Draco asked.  
"I landed on Fireworm dragons," said Guillotine. Serenity looked at the burns.  
"You could've come to the hospital," said Draco.  
"There's humans there," said Earthworm. "I took a big risk coming to tell you."  
"They wouldn't bother us," said Draco. "They don't fight dragons like most humans."  
"Is it bad?" Guillotine asked Serenity.  
"No," said Serenity. "It just needs cold water." She pointed to the lake. Guillotine slithered into the water. He sighed loudly.  
"That feels better," he said.  
"You should stay in there for a while," said Serenity. "Before you take off again."  
"Thank you Serenity," said Guillotine.  
"Glad to be of help," said Serenity as she mounted Draco. They took off and flew back to the hospital.

Back at the village the riders had landed and went into the great hall for lunch. After they ate they went over to the wall where the portraits were.  
"Look at all these great leaders," said Astrid to Hiccup. "And tomorrow your picture is going to be hanging right next to them."  
"I guess it is a big deal," said Hiccup. "It's like being apart of history."  
"A history of goofballs," Snotlout scoffed, he pointed to a picture of two blond Vikings standing on a beach.  
"That is Hemish I," said Fishlegs. "And his son Hemish II. " suddenly the picture fell of its hook. Fishlegs picked it up and put it back, a piece of paper fell out from behind it. Snotlout snatched it.  
"Looks like some sort of map," he said. "With poetry." Gobber came over.  
"I'll take that," he said grabbing it. "All of these were supposed to be destroyed."  
"Why?" Astrid asked. "What's so special about it."  
"Men lost their minds, limbs, and lives going after this treasure," said Gobber.  
"I've heard about this," said Fishlegs. "The treasure of Hemish I, his son buried him with it and left this map. The clues are so complicated only a brilliant mind can figure them out."  
"Stoic and I even went after it," said Gobber. "We were lucky to make it back with our lives, and our friendship. For your own good kids forget you ever saw this." He left with the map. When we was outside he spotted Serenity and Draco walking through the plaza.  
"Hey Serenity," Gobber called. Serenity stopped.  
"Hello Gobber," she called back. Gobber went down down the stairs.  
"What are you up to?" Gobber asked.  
"Nothing," said Serenity. "What's that?" She pointed to the scroll in Gobber's fist.  
"A treasure map," said Gobber.  
"Oh, cool," said Serenity. "You made it?"  
"Hemish II," said Gobber. "One of Berk's old chiefs." Serenity nodded. She mounted Draco.  
"Hey did you hear about the new portrait?" Gobber asked.  
"Yes I did," said Serenity. "I bet it looks horrible." Gobber shrugged and went back to his forge where a Nadder was waiting to have its teeth checked. Serenity took off to go fishing.

When she got back to her hospital with cod, she found the Nadder waiting there with his owner. The man had his arm around a small girl.  
"Hello Serenity," said the man. "Can you give Spike here a check-up?"  
"Sure," said Serenity. She dismounted and took her cod off the saddle and put it in the fish crate. Then she examined Spike. The man and the girl waited under the canopy. The exam took only a few minutes.  
"All done," she called after 5 minuets. The man came over with the girl.  
"He's okay?" asked the girl.  
"Yup," said Serenity. She reached into her apple barrel and handed the girl a golden apple.  
"Thank you," said the girl taking it. Then Serenity gave Spike a mackerel.  
"Thank you Serenity," said Spike. The three left. Serenity began to make applesauce. She was chopping up apples when Draco came in with more fish.  
"Thank you Draco," said Serenity. "Can you start a fire?" Draco breathed fire onto the fire pit. Serenity put a large cauldron, full of water, on a hook that hung from the ceiling over the fire. Serenity put the apple slices into the cauldron and stirred them a wooden spoon. Draco handed her cinnamon and she added it to the sauce, she also added nutmeg. While the sauce was cooking Serenity picked up a tapestry that she had been working on and started on the last bit of embroidery. She was making the tapestry to put up in the Draconian castle.  
"Is that nearly done?" Draco asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity.  
"Are you going to show it to Hiccup when its done?" Draco asked.  
"Yes, Toothless too," said Serenity. "They're both going to love this."  
She finished the tapestry, rolled it up, and tied string around it. She put it next to her saddle. Then after a diner of hot applesauce Serenity and Draco went to bed.

The next day Serenity and Draco joined the rest of the Vikings in the great hall. Serenity was mounted on Draco, munching an apple. When they entered the great hall they saw a item covered with a purple cloth. Hiccup, Stoic, and Bucket stood next to it. The people were excited. When they were all in the room, Bucket removed the cloth. The picture showed Stoic and Hiccup side by side. It looked great, the only problem was Hiccup in the picture was a lot more muscular then the real Hiccup.  
"That's just wrong," said Serenity. She took another bite of her apple. Hiccup wasn't pleased.  
"You did a brilliant job Bucket," said Stoic. "Don't you think so son?"  
"But it's not me," said Hiccup.  
"Sure it is," said Stoic. "It's you but bigger stronger."  
"Now that's the son of a chief," said Mulch. Hiccup grew silent. Serenity threw her apple core to Draco and steered him outside. She dismounted and lead Draco by the reins back to the hospital.  
"I take it you aren't impressed," said Draco.  
"No," said Serenity. When she returned to the hospital she saw the riders' dragons sitting under the apple tree.  
"Hello," said Stormfly.  
"Hi," said Serenity. "What brings you lot here?"  
"The flag," said Hookfang pointing at the Draconian flag on top of the pavilion.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Serenity.  
"No," said Toothless. "It's your hospital." Serenity put a log in the fire that Draco had started that morning. Then she picked up a basket and climbed onto Draco's head he lifted her up to the top of the apple tree so Serenity could pick the apples up there.

Down at the plaza Hiccup and Astrid were taking a walk.  
"My dad likes that painting better than the real me," said Hiccup, stressed. "Just think about even my name, you know it's Viking tradition to call the runt of the liter a hiccup. What do I have to do to get my dad to accept me?"  
"He dose accept you," said Astrid. "He just accepts the painting more." They spotted Fishlegs outside the forge looking suspicious.  
"What are you doing out here?" Hiccup asked.  
"Nothing," said Fishlegs. Hiccup and Astrid went around Fishlegs and saw Snotlout climb out of the window.  
"What's going on?" Astrid asked.  
"I've got the map," said Snotlout, holding up the scroll. "We're finding that treasure."  
"Come on guys," said Astrid. "Not even Stoic could find it."  
"You're right," said Hiccup, more to himself. "Give me that map." He took the map from Snotlout.  
"Are you serious?" Astrid asked.  
"Think about it," said Hiccup. "My dad couldn't find that treasure, what would he say if I did something that even Stoic the Vast couldn't do?"  
"You're going after this no matter what I saw right?" Astrid said. Hiccup opened the map and they glanced at it. Snotlout read the first line.

_"Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee that's where your search will be-gin."_

"The master's knee," Hiccup murmured. "I've seen this before." He lead them to the wall of the great hall where the portraits hung. They looked at the picture of Hemish I and his son.  
"Look," said Hiccup. "Where his knee bends it's pointing to that sea stack that's where we start."

The riders ran out of the great hall and found their dragons under Serenity's apple tree. They saddled them up and took off. They flew to the beach from the picture. They landed on the sand and Hiccup read the next clue.

_"From here you will see the sea that's been sewn, look to where water turns to bone."_

"Hemish isn't even trying to make sense," said Snotlout. Hiccup thought for a minuet.  
"He must mean ice," he said. "The glacier." They turned to the towering glacier next to the beach.

Back at the great hall Gobber had discovered that the map was missing and had told Stoic, who was furious.  
"You had the map and you didn't destroy it?" Stoic roared.  
"I know it was dumb," said Gobber. "I thought you and I could take another shot at finding that treasure."  
"We've got to find Hiccup and the others before they get themselves killed," said Stoic. He got up and Gobber followed him outside. They went to Serenity's Hospital where they found her picking apples, still perched on Draco's head.  
"Serenity," Stoic called. Serenity and Draco looked down at them.  
"You seem tense," said Serenity.  
"Will you join us for a search and rescue party?" Stoic asked. "We're going after Hiccup and his friends." Draco set Serenity down.  
"Yeah, just let me get my bag," Serenity said. She went under the pavilion, put her apples away, and grabbed her medical bag. She saddled Draco, while Stoic saddled Thornado. Serenity put her bag on the back of the saddle and mounted Draco. Stoic and Gobber mounted Thornado and they all took off.

Back at the beach the riders had entered a cave in the side of the glacier, followed by Toothless who couldn't fly in circles with the other dragons. When they were inside Astrid spotted something in the floor.  
"There's something in there," she said. It was metal object. Hiccup read the next clue.

_"Call on Magni; you'll go astray, Freya though will show the way."_

"I get it," said Snotlout. He knelt down and began smacking his head on the ice. The ice cracked and a huge spike swung down, and would have hit Snotlout had Hiccup not pulled him out of they way.  
"We can't break the ice," said Hiccup. "That's what Magni means he's the god of strength."  
"And Freya is the goddess of fire," said Fishlegs and Hiccup in unison. Hiccup called Toothless over. Hiccup pointed to the spot in the ice where the object was. Toothless breathed fire on the spot, melting the ice. When he was finished Hiccup picked up the item. It was all rusted.  
"This is the first piece," said Hiccup. Suddenly the glacier began break. Toothless and the other dragons picked up their riders and flew them to safety.

An hour later Stoic, Gobber, and Serenity landed on the beach. Gobber and Stoic got off Thornado, Serenity stayed on Draco. Gobber spotted tracks in the sand.  
"Night Fury prints," he said. He sniffed the sand. "They were here about an hour ago."  
"Look," said Stoic. He pointed at the glacier as a huge chunk broke off. "The kids must have found something up there."  
"It was in the glacier," said Gobber. "I knew it."  
"Did you?" Stoic asked annoyed. "Then how come we spent a week digging in the sand?"  
"That was your idea," Gobber argued.  
"Hiccup got further in one afternoon, then we got in a week," said Stoic. Serenity giggled.  
"Looks like the little hiccup's got the best of us," said Gobber.  
"What are you saying Gobber?" Stoic asked.  
"Stoic it's the painting," said Gobber quietly.  
"Of course," Stoic sighed. "He's trying to prove himself."  
"That says a lot about Hiccup," said Serenity. Stoic and Gobber got back on Thornado. The two dragons took off.  
"You don't think something bad will happen to you?" Stoic asked Serenity.  
"He's a smart kid," said Draco.  
"Plus, whoever made that map probably didn't count on dragons being involved," said Serenity. The others silently agreed. They flew on.

Meanwhile the riders had landed on a sea stack. Hiccup read the next clue.

_"At the edge of the world amidst the raging sea, in the serpent's mouth lies another key."_

He looked at the illustration, it was a serpent rising out of the sea. He looked straight ahead. There was a sea stack that looked like the picture.  
"Look right there," he said pointing. He was just about to take off on Toothless when Fishlegs spoke up.  
"You can't take a Night Fury with a wingspan of 48ft, and expect him to hover in winds like that, you'll be killed."  
"What's the wingspan of Meatlug?" Hiccup asked.

A few minuets later Meatlug flew towards the rock with Hiccup dangling from her saddle by a rope. The dragon hovered above the rock. Hiccup spotted another metal item in the serpent's mouth. He used his metal leg to kick it up to his hand.  
"Got it," he called. Meatlug head back to the others. Once Hiccup got off the rope he mounted his own dragon. They all took off and headed for the woods. The dragons landed and walked through the trees to give their wings a rest. Soon they approached a high brick wall in a cliff side.  
"This is it," said Hiccup. He read the next clue.

_"The world is right when stars align, when not in sync the danger you'll find."_

Fishlegs looked closer at the bricks.  
"There are shapes carved in these bricks," he said.  
"Look out for anything that looked like a star," said Hiccup.  
"Got one," Snotlout announced. He pulled a brick that had a star carved on it. The ground shook violently. Hookfang pushed the brick back into place.  
"It says in sync," said Hiccup. "So there must be another star."  
"There," said Astrid. She pointed to another brick with a star. The twins got their Zippleback to pull out the two bricks. The wall opened to reveal a cave. The riders and dragons entered it and the wall closed again. It was really dark in the cave. Hiccup found torches on the wall. The riders picked up one each and the dragons lit them. They proceeded through the cave. Soon they entered a big chamber. In the middle were more metal items set on pedestals, surrounded by moving creatures.  
"It's hot in here," Snotlout wined. Hiccup looked at the creatures closer.  
"Fireworm dragons," said Fishlegs. Tuffnut went to pick one up.  
"Stop," said Hiccup. "Their skin burns hotter then the sun."  
"Yeah, but how hot can the sun really be?" Tuff asked. Then the little dragon burst into flames and Tuff shook it off yowling. The other dragon began crawling towards the riders. The big dragons breathed fire at them and they ran off. Hiccup and Toothless went into the center of the chamber.  
"Grab them and let's go," said Snotlout. The dragons were trying to keep the Fireworms at bay, but they were running out of shots.  
"No," said Hiccup. "It's a choice." He read the next clue.

_"Something pure and something strong, look first to yourself and you won't go wrong."_

The other riders started barking out suggestions, but Hiccup ignored them. He looked around at the items. They were made of different materials. Hiccup's attention was drawn to the one made of steel, it was the only one that was shiny. He picked it up. Suddenly the whole center of the chamber caved in and Hiccup and Toothless fell into blackness.  
"NO HICCUP!" Astrid cried. The chamber started to collapse.  
"We've got to get out of here," Tuffnut yelled.  
"Through there," said Snotlout he pointed to an opening in the wall, where they could see daylight. They started to mound their dragons.  
"No we're not leaving them," Astrid shouted.  
"If we don't go know we'll all be trapped there won't be anyone to help Hiccup," said Fishlegs. They mounted their dragons and flew out of the chamber.

Way down in the pit. Hiccup crawled out from under Toothless's wing.  
"We've got to find someway out of here," said Hiccup. Toothless shot fire on a torch on the wall. It illuminated a small hole in the floor. Hiccup stared at it.  
"I wonder," he whispered. He pulled out the three items and fitted them together into a circle. He put it into the slot and turned it. A section of the wall slid open. Hiccup and Toothless walked through it.

Outside the riders were digging through the rubble.  
"We got to find them," Astrid panted hoarsely.  
"Find who?" came a voice behind them. They all turned to see Stoic and Gobber astride Thornado and Serenity astride Draco. They landed and Stoic and Gobber dismounted. When they saw the cave in, and no Hiccup or Toothless Stoic and Gobber were lost for words. Serenity gasped with her hand over her mouth.

Down below Hiccup and Toothless entered another chamber. It was filled with shiny golden items. In front of the treasure was another pedestal with a scroll on it. Hiccup picked up the scroll, there was writing on the outside.

_"This treasure was passed from father to sun, I leave it you the next worthy one, for only a hiccup could get this far, from one to another be proud of who you are."_

Touched, Hiccup opened the scroll. It was a picture of Hemish I and his son, but Hemish II looked very different. He looked smaller then his portrait in the great hall.  
"Wow, Hemish II was a hiccup," said Hiccup. "Just like me, he knew only one of us could find this place." Toothless smiled.  
"Look at all this stuff," said Hiccup. "I guess being a hiccup isn't so bad after all." Suddenly the pedestal sank and two more rose up. One had a club on it, and the other had a feather. In between them on the floor was more writing. Hiccup read:

_"In between the body and mind, a choice must be made on what you find. At this moment you must look to yourself as only one path will give you true wealth."_

Hiccup groaned. The cave began to collapse. Hiccup looked at the club and feather.

Back outside Stoic and Gobber were helping to dig through the rubble, Serenity was standing by with her medical equipment. Suddenly there came a loud rumble from behind them. They all turned to see a whole hillside cave in. The riders ran to the hole, scared of what they might see. But when they got there they saw Hiccup and Toothless standing there unharmed. Hiccup was holding a scroll and a feather.  
"Hiccup!" Stoic cried relived. Hiccup ran up to his dad. Toothless ran to Serenity and Draco.  
"Where's the treasure?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup opened the scroll, to show them the picture of Hemish I and his real son.  
"This is Hemish I's real son," said Hiccup.  
"That's not treasure," said Snotlout, disappointed. Stoic ignored him and looked his son in the eye.  
"I never meant to make you feel like you had to do something like this," said Stoic.  
"I know Dad," said Hiccup. "But I had to do it, for myself."

The riders were quiet as they all flew back to the village. Serenity flew back to her hospital. When Draco landed Serenity dismounted. She picked up the basket of apples and put them into barrels. Draco settled down under the tree. After the apples were put away, Serenity picked up the rolled up Tapestry. She was about to attach it to her saddle, when Hiccup and Toothless came up the hill.  
"Hello boys," said Serenity. "How can I help you?"  
"Do you have any ink?" Hiccup asked.  
"Might have," said Serenity. "Why?"  
"I want to use this as a quill," said Hiccup, holding up he new feather.  
"Oh," said Serenity. "Yes, hold on." She put the tapestry down and opened a box. She reached into it and pulled out a tiny bottle of ink.  
"What's that?" Hiccup asked, he pointed at the tapestry.  
"I'll show you," said Serenity. She handed Hiccup the ink and picked up the tapestry. She put it on the table and untied the string. She unrolled it.  
"I just finished it this morning," she said. Hiccup and Toothless just stared at it. It was a picture of Hiccup and Toothless flying in the blue sky, with the sun behind them. Around the border was shiny blue and green embroidery.  
"Wow," Hiccup gasped. "What's it for."  
"In the castle back home there's a long corridor," said Serenity. "Along its walls are tapestries of famous dragon riders, and this is the latest addition."  
"Really?" Hiccup said. Serenity rolled the tapestry up again and secured it.  
"I was just on my way home to put it up," she said.  
"You'll come back right?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "I'll be gone only a few days."  
"Thanks for the ink," said Hiccup.  
"You're welcome," said Serenity. Hiccup and Toothless left and headed home. Serenity put the tapestry on the saddle, mounted Draco, and they took off.

A few days later, when she came back. She and Draco found the people heading towards the great hall. Draco landed and walked into the great hall. The people were gathered at the wall of portraits, where there was a new picture of Hiccup and Stoic. This one showed Hiccup as he really was.  
"Well looks like history has been fixed," said Serenity. Draco smiled and walked outside again. Serenity dismounted and they went back to their hospital.


	9. Dragon Flower

**Dragon Flower**

It was quiet afternoon in Berk. Hiccup was in his room. He was sketching Toothless with his new quill pen he went to dip it into the ink bottle, but found it empty.  
"Time to get more," said Hiccup. Toothless got to his feet and followed Hiccup down the stairs, out the door, and up the hill to Serenity's Hospital. There was a sign over the waiting area, that had been changed from a canopy to a tent. The sign said:

**Hospital Closed.**

Hiccup went through the pavilion to the cliff where the apple tree was. He looked down at the beach. Serenity and Draco were down there attending to a big green Scauldon.  
"Hello," Hiccup called down. Serenity looked up.  
"Hi," she called back. "Come on down." Hiccup mounted Toothless and glided down next to Draco.  
"Do you have any more ink?" Hiccup asked.  
"No sorry you used it all up," said Serenity.  
"Why don't you use the charcoal pencils like you normally do?" Draco asked.  
"I might have to," said Hiccup. "If I don't find ink on Trader Johann's ship."  
"Oh yeah," said Serenity. "He's coming tomorrow isn't he?"  
"Yeah," said Hiccup. "Around noon."  
"I remember the last time he came," said Serenity. "He kept trying to sell me jewelry." She removed the cloth from the Scauldon's shoulder, there was a big scratch there.  
"Were you planning on getting jewelry?" Draco asked.  
"No I wanted silk yarn," said Serenity.  
"So you need any help with that?" Hiccup asked pointing at the Scauldon.  
"No thanks," said Serenity. "I'm just waiting for the tide to come in."  
"He beached himself just because of a cut?" Hiccup asked. Serenity snickered.  
"Have you ever put saltwater on a cut?" she asked.  
"No," said Hiccup.  
"My advice to you sir, don't," said Serenity. "It hurts like crazy."  
"Okay," said Hiccup slowly. "I should get back."  
"Right, see you later," said Serenity. Hiccup and Toothless flew back up to the top. Serenity went back to work.  
"Thank you Serenity," said the Scauldon. Serenity smiled as she reached into her medical bag. She pulled out a bottle of dark liquid, she opened it and poured a few drops onto another cloth.  
"This will feel weird," she warned the dragon. "But it won't hurt." He nodded and braced himself. Serenity gently dabbed at the cut. The dragon moaned.  
"I can't feel my shoulder," he said.  
"I told you it would feel weird," said Serenity. "But it will stop the pain, and when you do feel your shoulder again this cut will have scabbed over."  
"Will there be a scar?" the Scauldon asked.  
"No," said Serenity. "There would have been if I had given you stitches." Just then the tide came it.  
"That's my ride home," said the Scauldon. Serenity put the lid back on the bottle, then put it and the rags back into the medical bag.  
"Be careful," she said. "Watch out for those reefs."  
"I will," said the Scauldon. Serenity put the bag on the back of her saddle and mounted Draco. They flew back to the hospital and watched the Scauldon swim off. Then Serenity clicked reins and Draco took off again. They flew over the ocean watching the sunset. They planed to fly high above the clouds to watch the aurora lights.

* * *

The next day the whole village was excited with the arrival of Trader Johann later that day. Serenity and Draco returned to the hospital after a beautiful night flight. Serenity dismounted and began to make breakfast, after which she went to pick apples.

She was perched on Draco's head, getting the apples on top, when she spotted a ship on the horizon coming towards Berk.  
"Time to go shopping," said Serenity. Draco set her down. She went to put her apples away. Then she picked up a small bag of gold coins and put her Hospital Closed sign back up. She mounted Draco and he flew her to the docks.

Down at the docks Trader Johann's ship pulled into port. Once it came to a stop, Johann put the gangplank down.  
"Ah Berk," he sighed. "My favorite of all the islands I travel to."  
"I bet he says that about every island," Serenity said to Draco.  
"Whatever it you're looking for I can assure you you'll find it here," Johann announced. The Vikings boarded the ship. They immediately found things they wanted. Fishlegs found a book on botany and gave Johann a necklace, made of dragon teeth, for it, Hiccup found a bottle of squid ink and gave Johann wench he made for it. Then Johann saw Serenity looking at a big basket full of silk thread and ribbon in every color of the rainbow.  
"You like those?" Johann asked her. "I got that whole basket from China."  
"It is a pretty basket," said Serenity. She was also looking at a bag of grape seeds.  
"You can have both things for two gold coins," said Johann. "And I'll give you this pendant for free." He held up a wooden box. Serenity opened the box, there was a gold dragon pendant inside. The pendant was the same symbol as on Serenity's flag, except the dragon was holding a small gem in each claw instead of a golden apple and music note, one gem was a sapphire and the other was an emerald.  
"Where did you get that?" Serenity asked.  
"Last time I was here I saw your flag," said Johann. "And I had that made for you in England. A beautiful woman like yourself should have at least one special necklace." Serenity exhaled deeply.  
"Oh," she sighed. "Alright, I'll cut you a break just this once." She gave him the two gold coins and put the pendant and grape seeds into the basket and closed it up. Then Johann went to the back of the ship where Mildew stood.  
"Did you bring what I want?" Mildew asked.  
"Always straight to the point," said Johann. "I like that." He opened a barrel full of unknown items. Mildew sighed.  
"Did you bring my cabbage?" Johann asked. Mildew pointed to a basket of cabbages. Johann picked it up and walked off. Then a Tiny Terror began sniffing at the contents of the barrel.  
"Now little fella that's not for you," said Johann, he picked up the little dragon and flung him off the barrel. Toothless growled at Johann, but Hiccup held the dragon at bay.  
"Sorry Johann, he's just being protective," said Hiccup, then he realizes he had dropped the bottle of squid ink. He looked down at the smashed bottle, the ink was gone.  
"Oh sorry lad," said Johann. "That was my last one, but rest assured I'll find that colossal squid and wrestle you another bottle." Hiccup left the ship empty handed. He saw Serenity putting her basket onto her saddle.  
"Hey Serenity," he said.  
"Hi boys," said Serenity. "Did you find Ink?"  
"Yeah but I dropped it and it broke," said Hiccup.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said Serenity. "I'll get more ink when my next supply from home comes through." She mounted Draco.  
"What did you get?" Hiccup asked mounting Toothless.  
"Thread, ribbons, and grape seeds," said Serenity. Draco took off and flew back to the hospital. When he landed, Serenity dismounted and unloaded the basket. She put it on the table and opened it. She pulled out the grape seeds and wooden box, and put the basket by her chair.  
"Aren't you going to put that necklace on?" Draco asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. She opened the box and took out the gold necklace. She slipped around her neck and secured it at the back.  
"It is very pretty," said Draco.  
"Sure is," said Serenity. She pulled a mirror out of her saddlebag and looked at herself.  
"That's real gold you know," said Draco. "And real gems."  
"Yeah, I like it," said Serenity. She put the mirror back and picked up the bag of grape seeds.  
"Are we getting grapes?" Draco asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity.  
"That means wine," said Draco, he licked his lips. Serenity laughed and went up above the cave to plant the seeds. Draco sat under the apple tree and dozed.

Over at the arena the riders were admiring a statue that Ruff and Tuff had bought from Johann.  
"Wow," said Hiccup. "It's about time you guys took some pride in this place." Suddenly the twins' Zippleback shot fire at the statue.  
"That was awesome I want to take a shot," Snotlout cried, he mounted Hookfang. "Fire!" Hookfang also shot fire at the statue, then Stormfly shot spikes at it, then Meatlug shot flaming boulders at it. Toothless was about to fire at it too, but he sneezed and missed it. He sneezed again, and barely missed Snotlout.  
"That's strange," said Hiccup. Toothless sneezed again. He looked happy however.  
"Maybe you should take him to Serenity," Astrid suggested. Hiccup mounted Toothless and Astrid mounted Stormfly. They flew towards the hospital. Toothless began sneezing one after another. Suddenly he began to lose strength, and headed for the ground. Hiccup screamed as the dragon crashed, and he was flung off the saddle. Hiccup got up and ran to Toothless who was still down.  
"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. "You okay bud?" Astrid landed.  
"Maybe he has a cold," she said.  
"Do dragons get colds?" Hiccup asked. "Go get Serenity." Astrid and Stormfly took off again heading towards the hospital. They landed next to the waiting tent, and Astrid got off. She went into the pavilion.  
"Serenity," she called. "Are you in here?"  
"Back here," Serenity called from the apple tree. Astrid ran over and saw Serenity picking apples.  
"Oh thank goodness," Astrid panted.  
"What's happened?" Serenity asked, suddenly serious.  
"Toothless crashed," said Astrid. "I think there's something wrong with him." Serenity put her apples on the table and grabbed her medical bag.  
"Show me," she said, mounting Draco. Astrid mounted Stormfly. They took off and lead Serenity back to Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless was still down. Draco landed and Serenity dismounted. She took her medical bag off the saddle and carried it over.  
"What happened?" she asked, as she knelt beside Toothless.  
"He's been sneezing nonstop," said Hiccup. "I was bringing him to you when we lost control and crashed." Serenity felt the dragon's forehead.  
"He has a high fever," she said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a silver stethoscope. She listened to Toothless's heartbeat.  
"Dose anything hurt?" she asked the dragon.  
"My head," Toothless whispered weakly.  
"Do you think you can walk?" Serenity asked gently.  
"I'll try," said Toothless. He heaved himself on to his feet. He put one paw forward then collapsed again.  
"This is terrible," said Hiccup. "Can you help him?"  
"First things first, we need to get him to my hospital," said Serenity. "Draco." Draco came over.  
"You'll have to carry him," said Serenity. Draco nodded. He knelt on the ground. Hiccup and Astrid helped Serenity get Toothless onto Draco's back. Once he was secure Draco got up. Serenity lead Draco by the reins. They all began to walk back to the hospital. Stormfly walked beside Astrid.  
"Can dragons get a cold?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "Dragons can also get the flu, it happens when they don't eat or drink for a long time."  
"Do you think Toothless has a cold?" Hiccup asked.  
"No, the Common Cold shouldn't make dragons crash," said Serenity. "You might find this hard to believe, but I have never seen this illness before."  
"You haven't!?" Hiccup cried.  
"No, but I will do everything I can," said Serenity. "Where's you dad?"  
"He's at a meeting at the Shivering Shores," said Hiccup. "He left this morning."

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Draco knelt down and Hiccup, Astrid, and Serenity very carefully got Toothless down.  
"I'll go get Gobber," said Hiccup, and he ran down the hill. Draco went to sit under the apple tree. Serenity lead Toothless into the cave and laid him next to the lake. Astrid and Stormfly went into the waiting tent. Serenity began to sponge Toothless's forehead with a wet handkerchief. Then she got a towel from a crate by the lake, soaked it in the lake, and gently placed it on his forehead.  
"Dose that help?" she asked him.  
"Yes," Toothless moaned. Serenity took a bucket and soup bowl from beside the cave entrance. She filled the bucket with lake water. She sat beside Toothless and ladled water into his mouth using the bowl. Toothless kept sneezing, he didn't shoot anymore fire 'cause he had run put of shots. Hiccup came in panting.  
"How is he?" he asked.  
"No change," said Serenity. "Did you get Gobber?"  
"Yes, he said he'll be right over," said Hiccup. He sat beside Toothless and hugged him. Serenity put the bowl back into the bucket. Then she removed the towel on Toothless's head, soaked it again, and put it back.  
"Will he be okay?" Hiccup whispered.  
"I'm doing everything I can," said Serenity. Just then Gobber came into the cave with a huge cauldron that was steaming. Serenity stood up.  
"This'll fix him right up," said Gobber happily.  
"What is that?" Hiccup asked.  
"It's best not to ask," said Gobber as he put the cauldron in front of Toothless. "Whatever you do don't touch it." Toothless sneezed causing the cauldron to tip over spilling the substance all over the floor, and Gobber. Serenity smirked.  
"You can clean that up," she told Gobber. Suddenly Astrid ran into the cave.  
"Hiccup you've got to see this," she panted. Serenity, Gobber, and Hiccup followed her outside. All the dragons were flying out of control. The riders were holding on for their lives. Soon they all crashed in the plaza.  
"It's spreading to all the dragons," Hiccup cried, he turned to Serenity and Gobber. "How do we stop this?"  
"Gothi," Gobber said. "She'll know what to do."

After all the dragons were in the hospital, Gobber went to get Gothi, the village elder. The elder wasn't too fond of Serenity because she liked dragons more then humans and because she was an outsider. When Gothi arrived at the hospital she wouldn't let Serenity inside the cave. Serenity was never one to argue, that was one of the reasons the dragons called her Serenity. So she picked more apples. She put them into barrels. Then she took off her riding jacket, she sat in her chair, and began decorating the hems with fancy embroidery using her new thread and ribbons.

A few minuets later Hiccup, Gobber, and Gothi came out.  
"Can I take care of my patients now?" Serenity asked quietly.  
"Yes," said Gobber. "Gothi said they're allergic to something new to the island."  
"Allergies eh?" said Serenity  
"We need to throw out all the things we bought from Trader Johann," said Hiccup.  
"Everything?" Serenity asked. "I don't think you need to get rid of everything, allergies are usually caused by something organic."  
"We're going to try it anyway," said Gobber. Gothi pointed at the pendant around Serenity's neck, then at the basket of thread next to her.  
"Sorry Serenity," said Hiccup. Serenity sighed sadly and took the necklace off and put it in the basket along with her jacket which she had just started decorating.

Serenity and the other villagers went down to the beach where Gobber had dug a huge pit. The Vikings threw their new possessions into it. Serenity put her basket into the hole then went back up to the hospital. Draco was waiting under the apple tree. Serenity went to check on the dragons. They were all asleep, they all had pained expressions on their faces.  
"This is going to be a long night," Serenity whispered to herself. She went to work, she put soaked rags on all the dragons' foreheads and ladled water into their mouths, she gave them medicine to help them sleep. The dragons were all grateful. Serenity was ladling water into Toothless's mouth when the riders came in.  
"How are they? Astrid asked softly.  
"Not good," said Serenity.  
"We'll help in anyway we can," said Fishlegs. "Just tell us what to do."  
"There's a box outside labeled Blankets, can you bring it in here?" Serenity said. Fishlegs went outside. The other riders sat next to their dragons.  
"Can we spend the night here?" Hiccup asked. "We'll help you take care of them."  
"It's fine with me," said Serenity. "You better tell your parents."  
"We did," said Astrid. Fishlegs came in with the big box of blankets and set in front of Serenity.  
"Thank you," she said. She opened the box and pulled out a few blankets. She tossed them to the riders.  
"Put those under their heads," she said. "It'll be more comfortable for them." The riders did as they were told. Serenity yawned. Suddenly Hookfang started coughing. Snotlout panicked.  
"What to I do?" he asked, scared.  
"Don't panic," said Serenity. She picked up the bucket of water. She ladled more water into Hookfang's mouth. She made another round and gave all the dragons more water and soaked the rags again. When the dragons were sleeping peacefully again Serenity went outside again. Draco was in his usual spot.  
"There's going to be a meteor shower in a few days," said Draco.  
"I'd love to see it," said Serenity. "Hopefully the dragons will be cured by then."  
"Me too," said Draco. Serenity unsaddled him.  
"It's been a really exciting day," she said.  
"Yeah, it's been really tough on you," said Draco.  
"I'll be okay," said Serenity. She went back into the cave.  
"We've decided to take shifts," said Astrid.  
"Okay," said Serenity.

She gave them all a basic lesson on taking care of the dragons. She showed them how to give them water while they slept, and when to soak the rags again.  
"Are you guys going to be okay in here?" Serenity asked.  
"We'll be fine," said Hiccup. The others agreed.  
"Okay," said Serenity. "I'm going to bed, wake me up if anything happens."  
"We will," said Astrid. "Good night."  
"Good night," said Serenity. When she got outside the sun had set and the stars were out.  
"Sorry about you pendant," said Draco, as Serenity laid next to him.  
"It's all right," she said. "I have lots of jewelry back home." She yawned and fell asleep.

The next morning Serenity woke to find all the riders sitting at the table. She got up.  
"Good morning," she said. "How are your dragons?"  
"They're still sick," said Astrid. Serenity went into the cave with the riders following. Serenity checked the dragons.  
"Oh dear," she said, worried. "They seem to be getting worse."  
"You're not going to put them down are you?" Hiccup asked. Serenity suddenly looked sad.  
"I have only seen one dragon to sleep," she said softly. "His name was Ruby."  
"You knew him?" Astrid asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity in a hushed voice. "He took care of me after my family threw me out, he taught me to ride and to take care of dragons. He brought me to Draconia."  
"What happened?" Hiccup asked.  
"We were flying through fog when Ruby crashed and landed in a huge field of thorn bushes. His wings were badly shredded up. By the time help came his wings were so infected that he fell so ill. When we got home the other dragon healers tried to save him but he was just too sick. Finally they had to end his suffering. I was only 7 years old."  
"I'm so sorry," said Astrid. "That must have horrible."  
"It was," said Serenity. "From that day forward I vowed to make sure that would never happen again. That's why I do what I do." She ladled water into Toothless's mouth.  
"We should get them outside," said Serenity. "They need fresh air." The riders helped her get the dragons, one by one, outside and laid them under the apple tree. Serenity gave them more water.  
"We got rid of everything from Trader Johann," said Fishlegs. "But our dragons still aren't getting better."  
"Let's make a list," said Hiccup. "There must have been someone who bought something but hasn't thrown it away." Suddenly a Thunderdrum flew over and landed next to Hiccup's house Stoic, dismounted. Hiccup and the riders ran to meet him.  
"What is it Hiccup?" Stoic asked seeing their worried faces. "What's wrong."  
"It's the dragons Dad," said Hiccup, all panicky.  
"They're sick and getting worse," said Astrid.  
"All of them?" Stoic asked. He followed the riders back to the hospital where Serenity was giving more water.  
"Is there any improvement?" Hiccup asked desperately.  
"I'm afraid not," said Serenity gently. She stroked Toothless on the head before soaking his rag again. Hiccup sat next to him and hugged is head. The other riders sat by their dragons.  
"What do you think happened?" Stoic asked his son.  
"We don't know," said Hiccup. "Gothi says there allergic to something new to the island but we think we've gotten rid of everything."  
"But if the dragons aren't getting better," said Stoic.  
"Then there must still be something here that's making them sick," said Hiccup. Suddenly Thornado sneezed and collapsed.  
"Oh no," Serenity moaned. She got up and went to attend to Thornado. The others followed. They watched her examine the dragon.  
"He's got it too," she finally said.  
"But he was fine until we got back," said Stoic.

They helped Serenity walk Thornado up to the hospital.  
"We should retrace your steps," Hiccup suggested. They left the hospital, while Serenity gave Thornado water. They started at Hiccup's house.  
"This is where I landed," said Stoic.  
"Look around for anything unusual," said Hiccup. Then he stopped and saw a bush full of blue flowers. He went over.  
"What is it?" Astrid asked. Hiccup picked up a flower.  
"Dose anyone remember seeing these flowers before?" he asked. Fishlegs looked at it.  
"It looks like the Blue Oliander," he said. "I recognize it from my botany book."  
"Is there anything specific you can remember?" Hiccup asked.  
"They're very beautiful," said Fishlegs. "And poisonous to reptiles."  
"Did it say anything about a cure?" Hiccup asked.  
"I don't know," said Fishlegs. "I had to throw it into a pit."  
"Go get it," Hiccup snapped. Fishlegs ran down to the beach.

The sun had set. The others went back to the hospital. They helped Serenity feed the dragons. Serenity got a drink from her water pouch, then gave the dragons more water.  
"Where did those flowers even come from?" Astrid asked.  
"Mildew," said Tuff. "I saw him plan them the other night."  
"Let's go pay the old man a visit," said Stoic. He, Hiccup, and Astrid went to Mildew's house, while the others helped Serenity.

At Mildew's house, Stoic asked him about the flowers.  
"I wasn't trying to harm the dragons," said Mildew. "Not this time." Stoic gave up and left with Hiccup and Astrid in tow. They went back to the hospital when Fishlegs came up the hill.  
"You found your botany book," said Hiccup. "Dose it mention a cure?"  
"Not in here," said Fishlegs. "But I remembered the Book of Dragons talked about a dragon that feeds on the Blue Oliander, it's called the Scauldon." He pulled the Dragon Book out and read from it.  
"If it eats the flowers maybe its venom can be used as an antidote." Then Fishlegs panicked.  
"But the book says 'no venom'," he said. He held up a picture.  
"The book is wrong," said Gobber coming up the hill. "I've dealt with a Scauldon before, there 60 feet long with razor sharp teeth. The Scauldon has no fear, but what dose it have is venom and lots of it."  
"I'm out," said Tuff.  
"Okay," said Hiccup. "The rest of you stay and help Serenity while Dad, Gobber and I go find a Scauldon."  
"Will you do me a favor?" said Serenity. "Don't hurt the Scauldon, I have enough on my plate."  
"We won't," said Hiccup.

While Stoic and Gobber gathered some men, Hiccup sat next to Toothless. The dragon looked so miserable, he moaned.  
"You just hold on bud," said Hiccup. "I'll be back before you know it." He hugged the dragon tightly, he didn't want to leave. Serenity knelt beside them.  
"You won't let him slip away right?" Hiccup asked her.  
"Of course," said Serenity. "You just worry about the Scauldon." She have Toothless more water. Then Stoic came up the hill.  
"Time to go son," he said. Hiccup got to his feet and followed his dad to the waiting ship. Stoic had got some men together, including Mildew.

"This is an outrage," Mildew complained once they were out at sea. "I dug up all the flowers I did my part."  
"We're all out here because of you," said Stoic.  
"What's the plan?" Gobber asked. Stoic handed his son a bucket that had a cloth stretched over the top.  
"Gobber and I will secure the Scauldon's head," said Stoic. "Sven will wedge it's head, then Hiccup will drain the venom onto the bucket." Hiccup put the bucket down and picked up a sack of blue flowers.  
"This is what Scauldon's eat," he said. "It'll draw them to the boat." He threw the flowers into the water.

An hour later the ship still had not seen a Scauldon.,  
"This is not working," Mildew complained. "Was a stupid idea to begin with." Hiccup was about to protest, when Gobber spoke.  
"Scauldon," he said. In the water they could see a huge green dragon. It came up to look at the ship. As it submerged Hiccup saw a scab on its shoulder, it was the same Scauldon Serenity had treated a few days ago.  
"We need to lure it onto the deck," said Hiccup. He picked up another sack of flowers and dumped them all over the deck. The Scauldon raised its head above the ship, looking down at the flowers. It leaned on the ship causing it to tip. The Vikings all held onto the railing, except for Hiccup who lost his footing and slid towards the Scauldon who was munching flowers. Gobber grabbed Hiccup as he slid passed. Then the Scauldon released the ship. Stoic grabbed a rope and lassoed the dragon's horn, Gobber grabbed an anchor and hooked it around the Scauldon's neck.  
"We need that barrel now," Stoic shouted. Sven grabbed an empty barrel and threw it in between the Scauldon's jaws.  
"I've got the bucket," Hiccup shouted, picking up the bucket.  
"Careful son," Stoic yelled. "You don't want get the at venom in you." The Scauldon had eventually snapped the barrel into pieces with its strong jaws. It brought its tail out of the water and swatted Sven of the ship. It was about to hit Hiccup, but Stoic dropped his rope and shoved his son out of the way. The tail swatted Stoic, but he grabbed onto it. The tail went everywhere hitting the deck, and the rail trying to get Stoic off. When it smacked against the mast Stoic grabbed the mast pinning the tail to it. It wriggled violently.  
"Hiccup grab your dad's line," Gobber ordered. Hiccup put the bucket down and snagged the rope that was lassoed around the Scauldon's horn.  
"Got it," he yelled.  
"Use the mast to wedge his jaw open," Stoic roared from the mast. Hiccup and Gobber pulled the dragon's head sideways onto the deck and dragged it towards the mast. They kept dragging it, forcing the mast between the dragon's jaws, forcing its mouth open. Mildew was cowering on the other side of the mast.  
"Mildew grab the bucket," Stoic roared. Mildew picked up the bucket, but before he could do anything the Scauldon began steaming at the mouth preparing to breath boiling water.  
"Take cover," Stoic roared. Gobber and Hiccup dropped their ropes and ducked behind a shield. The dragon spat water everywhere. Then pulled his tail, Stoic, and the whole ship into the water. It took its mouth off the mast. Stoic released the tail. The ship tipped upright again. Stoic crawled onto the ship. The Scauldon was about to leave when it spotted one last blue flower snagged in Mildew's belt. It grabbed it, biting Mildew in the rear. Then the dragon dove beneath the water and disappeared.  
"He's gone," said Hiccup.  
"And you can bet the last place he's coming back to is this ship," said Gobber.  
"We didn't get the venom," said Stoic. Suddenly there came screaming from behind them. They turned to see Mildew on the deck twitching, his bum had swollen from the venom.  
"Yes we did," said Hiccup, his spirits rising again.  
"Get this poison out of me," Mildew cried.  
"We will," said Hiccup.

After picking Sven up. They sailed back to Berk as quickly as they could. When the ship docked Stoic and Gobber rushed Mildew up to the forge, and Hiccup ran to the hospital to get the others. The dragons were back in the cave. Hiccup ran inside. The other riders were asleep, and Serenity was soaking the rags again.  
"Guys wake up," said Hiccup. The riders woke up.  
"Did you get it?" Astrid asked.  
"Yes, but Gobber needs to get it out of Mildew," said Hiccup. They all ran to the forge, Serenity continued with her work. Draco followed the riders to the forge where they heard Mildew screaming inside. They waited outside while Gobber worked.

A few minuets later he came out and handed Hiccup a bottle of the venom. Hiccup ran it up to the hospital. He found Serenity in the cave.  
"Go it," he said.  
"Just in time too," said Serenity. She took the bottle and emptied it into the water bucket. Then she went to each dragon and gave it to them. The other riders came in as Serenity went to the last dragon, which was Toothless. She ladled the water into his mouth then stood up.  
"No what?" Fishlegs asked.  
"We wait," said Serenity. The riders sat by their dragons. Then the dragons opened their eyes and sat up.  
"It's working," Hiccup cried. Serenity smiled. The dragons got to their feet.  
"Can we take them home?" Astrid asked Serenity.  
"Yes I think so," said Serenity. The dragons and riders followed her outside. Stoic was waiting in the tent. Thornado ran to him.  
"Thornado!" Stoic roared happily. Toothless shot fire into the sky as celebration. Serenity sat in her chair.  
"I'm so glad that's over," she said.  
"You did a wonderful job Serenity," said Stoic.  
"So did you," said Serenity. "You found the Scauldon."  
"It was the same one you helped a few days ago," said Hiccup. "With the scratch on his shoulder."  
"Oh," Serenity laughed. "Of all the dragons in the sea." Suddenly Toothless ran off. Hiccup was about to run after him when Draco stopped him.  
"He'll be right back," he said.

They waited for a few minuets then Toothless came back he had something in his mouth. He went over to Serenity and nudged her hand. Serenity held her hand out and Toothless dropped her golden dragon pendant into it. Serenity looked surprised. Then Toothless muzzled her neck.  
"You're welcome," Serenity giggled. She put the pendant around her neck. Then she and Draco watched the dragons and riders file out of the hospital and headed home. Then she mounted Draco and they took off to watch the meteor shower.

The following day the Vikings retrieved their items from the pit. Serenity was in her hospital dozing in her chair, when all the dragons came up the hill.  
"Hi Serenity," said Toothless. Serenity looked up and smiled.  
"Back so soon?" she said.  
"We just wanted to thank you," said Stormfly.  
"And to give you this," said Hookfang. Toothless handed her the basket of silk thread and ribbons. She opened it and pulled out her riding jacket.  
"Thank you Serenity," said the dragons in unison.  
"You're all welcome," she giggled. While the dragons sat in the shade of the apple tree with Draco, Serenity sat back in her chair and continued to decorate her riding jacket.


	10. The Heather Report (part 1)

**The Heather Report (part 1)**

Hiccup and Toothless raced through the island of Berk at top speed. Hiccup urged the dragon onward. They raced over the ocean and sea stacks.  
Down in the arena Fishlegs was timing them.  
"It's a new record," said Fishlegs, as Hiccup and Toothless sped passed. They landed in the arena.  
"How'd we do?" Hiccup asked dismounting.  
"You're still the fastest," said Fishlegs. "But someone is gaining ground." All the riders looked at Astrid and Stormfly.  
"How is that possible?" Hiccup asked. "How can Toothless be getting slower?"  
"He isn't," said Fishlegs. "Stormfly is getting faster."  
"Anything you'd like to say Astrid?" said Hiccup.  
"Let's just say I'm experimenting with what she eats," Astrid bragged. "And apparently it's working." Just then Snotlout rode in on Hookfang.  
"You will not believe what I just found," Snotlout announced. "Come see."

The riders mounted their dragons and followed Snotlout to the beach. They landed and dismounted. The saw a boat in pieces resting on the sand. The riders went to take a closer look. Snotlout looked under the boat's upturned prow. The others followed his gaze. A dark hired girl laid unconscious, she looked about Hiccup's age. Hiccup knelt beside her and roused her. She looked up and gasped.  
"It's okay," said Hiccup quietly. "We're friends." The girl coughed.  
"Do you have any water?" she asked hoarsely. Snotlout handed her a bottle of water. She drank it.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"This is Berk," said Hiccup. Suddenly Toothless stuck his head in. The girl gasped. Hiccup pushed him back.  
"He won't hurt you," he told the girl. "Come on out." The girl crawled out and got to her feet. The rider introduced themselves.  
"I'm Hiccup," said Hiccup.  
"Heather," said the girl.  
"So Heather, what happened to you?" Astrid asked.  
"My village was attacked by pirates," said Heather. "I manages to escape, but my parents weren't so lucky."  
"I'm sorry," said Hiccup. "Until you find somewhere to go, consider Berk your home." Heather smiled.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"My dad's the chief," said Hiccup. "We'll figure something out." They all mounted their dragons, Heather rode behind Hiccup on Toothless. Astrid mounted Stormfly.  
"Don't forget we're meeting tomorrow to work on our times," Astrid told Hiccup.  
"I'll be there," said Hiccup. They took off.

The sun was setting. Toothless landed next to Hiccup's house and Hiccup and Heather dismounted. After Hiccup unsaddled his dragon they all went inside.

Up the hill behind the house was Serenity's Hospital. She was sitting in her chair eating applesauce, when her dragon Draco landed next to her golden apple tree. He held a huge wooden box in his jaws.  
"Hi Draco," said Serenity. "What's that?" Draco put the box down.  
"It's a present for you from the king," he said. Serenity set her bowl down and got up. She opened the box, inside was a large white telescope with tripod.  
"Wow, I love it," said Serenity. She picked up the telescope and tripod.  
"We can use it tonight," said Draco. He helped her set it up behind the apple tree. She put it into focus and looked through it. She looked at the moon, which was almost full.  
"Where's the Dragon Heaven?" she asked.  
"It's not out tonight," said Draco. "It'll be out next week."  
"Oh," said Serenity. She looked through the telescope again. She looked at planets, stars, nebulas, and could have sworn she saw a foreign space ship.  
"This is great," she cried.  
"Re said you'd like it," said Draco. "But I hope this doesn't mean no more night flights."  
"Don't worry," said Serenity. "This can't replace flying."  
"Good," said Draco.  
"However, I do want to play with it tonight," said Serenity.  
"Of course," said Draco.  
Serenity looked through the telescope until she got sleepy. Then she put it back in its box and put the box on the picnic table. Then she crawled next to Draco and fell asleep.

The next day Serenity picked grapes and apples. She took the box off the table and put it next to the fire pit. She put the grapes and apples into barrels and crates.  
"Hey let's go flying," said Draco. "Since there are no patients."  
"Okay," said Serenity. She picked up her saddle as Hiccup came up the hill, he was followed by Toothless and a dark haired girl.  
"Hi Serenity," said Hiccup.  
"Hello," said Serenity.  
"This is Heather," said Hiccup, he pointed to the girl.  
"Hi Serenity," said Heather.  
"Nice to meet you Heather," said Serenity. She shifted the saddle onto one arm she she could shake Heather's hand.  
"She runs the dragon hospital," Hiccup told Heather.  
"Wow, you have a great view," said Heather, looking out at the ocean.  
"The only spot closest to the wild dragons," said Serenity, as she saddled Draco. "It makes them more comfortable."  
"Can you give Toothless a check up later?" Hiccup asked Serenity.  
"Sure," said Serenity, as she mounted Draco  
"Thanks," said Hiccup. They left and Serenity took off on Draco. Hiccup and Heather mounted Toothless and followed her.

At the arena the other riders waited. Astrid was watching Hiccup and Heather flying on Toothless, Serenity and Draco were flying miles above them.  
"Where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.  
"Giving a privet lesson," said Astrid pointing at Toothless.  
"I didn't know he gave privet lessons," Fishlegs exclaimed. "Can anyone get in on that?"  
"Just her," said Astrid she wasn't happy. Toothless flew into the arena and landed. Hiccup and Heather dismounted.  
"So this is your dragon training academy," said Heather looking around.  
"Yeah," said Hiccup. "We've been training the dragons to become part of our lives."  
"And it all goes in here," said Fishlegs holding up the Dragons Book.  
"Can I see it?" Heather asked. Just then Astrid snatched it.  
"I'll take that," she said. "Excuse us." She grabbed Hiccup by the arm and dragged him to the back of the arena.  
"Hiccup I don't think we should be telling her all our dragon secrets," Astrid whispered.  
"It's fine Astrid," said Hiccup.  
"I just don't trust her," said Astrid. "You shouldn't either."  
"Well I do," said Hiccup. He rejoined the others.

After the lesson Heather went to all the riders' houses asking them about their dragons. Hiccup was in the forge working on Toothless's saddle. He wanted to make the saddle lighter to make the dragon go faster, he also fixed the dragon's metal tail fin.  
Heather walked up the hill to the hospital, where Serenity was giving Toothless his check up.  
"Hi Serenity," Heather said.  
"Hey there," said Serenity. She checked Toothless's eyes.  
"Is it hard taking care of so many dragons by yourself?" Heather asked.  
"It's long but not hard," said Serenity. "I live for this."  
"Can I help?" Heather asked.  
"Sure," said Serenity. "Can you hand me that thermometer?" Heather handed her the thermometer.  
"Is that your dragon?" Heather asked pointing at Draco, who was dozing under the apple tree.  
"Yeah, his name is Draco," said Serenity. "I've been all over the world on him."  
"Wow," said Heather. Serenity handed her a bucket.  
"Will you get me some water please?" she said. "It's in that cave." Heather went inside. Then Astrid came up the hill.  
"Sorry to bother you Serenity," she said. "But I just didn't know who else to talk to."  
"What's wrong?" Serenity asked. She stroked Toothless's neck.  
"It's Heather," said Astrid. "There's something about her I don't trust."  
"I see," said Serenity. "Well you better have a seat and tell me all about it." Astrid sat in Serenity's chair.  
"Heather's been asking a lot of questions about the dragons," said Astrid. "And she's been sneaking around the village."  
"Exploring isn't sneaking," said Serenity.  
"In the middle of the night," Astrid went on.  
"Oh," said Serenity.  
"I saw her last night running around the plaza," said Astrid.  
"Really?" Serenity asked. "What were you doing up so late?"  
"Feeding Stormlfy," said Astrid.  
"In the middle of the night?" Serenity asked.  
"Well I didn't want Hiccup to find out how Stormfly was getting faster," said Astrid.  
"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked.  
"I found out that chicken boots her energy," said Astrid. Serenity puckered her lips in thought.  
"I'd be very careful," she said. "Too much energy might lead to unwanted aggression."  
"Right," said Astrid. "I'll be careful."  
"And about Heather," said Serenity. "Maybe you should get to know her before you get suspicious."  
"Fine," said Astrid. She got up and left. The Heather came back with water.  
"You were listening weren't you?" Serenity said.  
"How did you know?" said Heather.  
"You took forever getting that water," said Serenity.  
"Sorry," said Heather. "The bucket is really heavy when full." She handed the bucket to Serenity.  
"Are you nearly done?" Toothless asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity.  
"Do you think I'm faster then Stormfly?" Toothless asked.  
"I would expect nothing less from a racing dragon," said Serenity, she giggled.  
"Ooh, I like the sound of that," said Toothless.  
"You can understand him?" Heather asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "It's a skill I learned over a lifetime."  
"Cool," said Heather. Serenity opened a fish crate and took out a mackerel and a tuna. She gave Toothless the mackerel and Draco the tuna. Heather spotted the apple tree.  
"Wow, nice tree," she said.  
"I brought it from home," said Serenity. "I live in Draconia, it's a country owned by dragons."  
"Cool, where is it?" Heather asked.  
"Only the dragons know," said Serenity. "There are humans but they have to be brought in by a dragon." She reached into her apple barrel and handed Heather a golden apple.  
"Wow," said Heather, taking it. "It's pretty."  
"These apples can only in Draconia," said Serenity. "There are whole forests of golden apple trees. And now I have my very own."  
"Excuse me, I need to go find Hiccup," said Toothless.  
"Go ahead, sorry this took so long," said Serenity. Toothless left.  
"I should be going too," said Heather. She handed the apple back to Serenity.  
"Keep it," said Serenity. "I have hundreds."  
"Thank you," said Heather. She went back down the hill. Serenity saddled up Draco. She mounted him and took off.

Back at Hiccup's house Heather was in Hiccup's room, which Hiccup had lent her until further noticed. She looked for the Dragon Book and found it under the bed. She took it out and flipped through it.  
"What are you doing?" said an angry voice. Heather turned to see Astrid glaring at her.  
Astrid ran to tell Hiccup, he followed her back to the room. They found Heather sitting on the bed with the book beside her. She stood up when they came up the stairs.  
"I'm sorry Hiccup," she said. "I was cleaning up your room and found the book, I couldn't help myself."  
"It's okay Heather," said Hiccup.  
"It's okay?" said Astrid. "She's reading the Book of Dragons, and what about last night near my house."  
"That was me," said Heather. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, I was having terrible nightmares."  
"I can imagine," said Hiccup softly.  
"Is this really happening?" Astrid asked.  
"Okay Astrid that's enough," said Hiccup.  
"You're right Hiccup it is," said Astrid as she left.  
"I'm sorry I was wrong to look at your book," said Heather.  
"No problem, I trust you," said Hiccup, as he put the book back under his bed.

Back at the hospital Serenity and Draco landed. Serenity dismounted and unloaded a bunch of mackerel, haddock, salmon, cod, and a halibut. She put the fish in to fish crates which had ice on the bottom.  
"Is there any trout?" Draco asked.  
"There's a few left," said Serenity.  
"Can I have a rainbow one?" Draco asked. Serenity opened another crate and threw him a rainbow trout. Then she picked up a basket.  
"I'm going to pick grapes," she said.  
"Okay," said Draco. He sat in his usual spot under the tree. Serenity hiked up the hill above the hospital. Then Heather came up to Draco. He looked down at her.  
"Hi Draco," she said. "Where's Serenity?" Draco gestured with his head towards the top of the hill.  
"I need your help," said Heather. Draco growled softly and lowered his head to he level. She stroked his nose.  
"What do you think you're doing?" said the angry voice. Heather turned to see Astrid standing behind her glaring again.  
"You really like to sneak up on people," said Heather.  
"What are doing with Serenity's dragon?" Astrid hissed. "And don't give me your innocent act."  
"I wouldn't think of it," Heather hissed back. "You're way to smart for that Astrid." She turned to go, when Serenity returned with her grapes.  
"What's going on?" she asked. She put her basket on the table.  
"Sorry Serenity," said Astrid. "I saw Heather talking to Draco."  
"I was going to ask you for another apple," said Heather.  
"Those aren't ripe yet," said Serenity.  
"When will they be?" Heather asked.  
"Another month," said Serenity. She dumped the grapes into a barrel.  
"I should be getting back," said Heather. She went back down the hill. Astrid left too.  
"I think there is something off about that girl," said Draco. "She asked me for help."  
"That's not off," said Serenity.  
"But why me?" Draco asked.  
"You never ignore a cry for help," said Serenity. Draco nodded and laid back down, Serenity laid next to him.

Back in Hiccup's room, Heather was again looking for the Dragon Book. She looked under the bed but it wasn't there. She spotted Hiccup sitting at the table downstairs, he was drawing in the book. She snuck out the open window and ran into the forest.

Astrid spotted her and followed her all the way to a small beach far from the village. Astrid hid behind a rock, Heather seemed to be waiting for something. Then a boat pulled up to the beach.  
"That's an Outcast boat," said Astrid, she recognized the symbol on the sail. A large Outcast jumped off the boat.  
"Savage," Astrid gasped. Savage walked up to Heather.  
"What have you learned about the dragons?" he asked.  
"I've learned a lot," said Heather. "They have a book, a Book of Dragons, it has everything in it that Alvin could ever hope to learn about controlling dragons."  
"Where is this book?" Savage asked.  
"I don't have it," Heather confessed. "But I can get it."  
"Alvin isn't known for his patience," said Savage.  
"I'll get it," said Heather. "And when I do the wait will be worth it." Astrid accidentally pushed some pebbles onto the ground. She ran before anyone saw her.

She ran all the way to Hiccup's house. She opened the front door. Hiccup was fast asleep, on a bedroll made out of a shark. Toothless was asleep beside him. Astrid walked in and kicked Hiccup awake. Hiccup shouted in surprise.  
"What are you doing?" he cried.  
"I just saw Heather talking to Savage," said Astrid. "She's working with the Outcasts." Hiccup got to his feet. Toothless woke up, startled.  
"It's okay bud," said Hiccup. "Go back to sleep." The dragon did as he was told. Hiccup and Astrid walked outside.  
"Don't you think you might've seen something else?" Hiccup asked. "It's pretty dark out."  
"I'm telling you," said Astrid. "The girl is not who you think she is."  
"Who is she then?" Hiccup asked, angrily.  
"I don't know," said Astrid. "Nobody knows, she just mysteriously washed up on our beach. You don't find that strange?"  
"No, she was attacked by pirates," Hiccup pointed out. Astrid stalked off home. Hiccup went back inside and went back to sleep.

Really early the next morning Heather got up before anyone else, stole the Dragon Book, and snuck up to the hospital. Draco was asleep under the apple tree, curled around Serenity. Heather approached the dragon's head.  
"Draco," she whispered. Draco opened one sleepy eye and looked at her. "I need your help to get to Outcast Island." Draco growled in suspicion.  
"Please Draco," said Heather. "Alvin has my parent captive, he says if I don't help him defeat the dragons he'll kill them." Draco growled again.  
"You can help me free them," said Heather. "Without giving Alvin what he wants, please Draco." Draco raised his head and looked at Serenity, under his wing.  
"I'll get her a blanket," said Heather guessing what the dragon was concerned about. She ran under the pavilion and found the box marked BLANKETS. She grabbed one and gave it to Draco. He draped it over his rider, then got to his feet. He looked at his saddle and reins. Again Heather guessed what he was saying. She put the saddle and reins on him. Draco knelt down allowing Heather to climb on his back. She mounted him and picked up the reins. Draco got to his feet. Heather put the Dragon Book into the saddlebag. She clicked the reins and Draco took off.

When Serenity woke up she found her dragon gone, she wasn't worried though, he was always taking off without her for hunting, fishing, or just some alone time. She got up and made breakfast. Then Astrid and Hiccup came up the hill.  
"Have you seen Heather?" Hiccup asked.  
"No I haven't," said Serenity. She sat down in her chair.  
"Where's Draco?" Astrid asked.  
"Out," said Serenity. "He goes flying without me once in a while."  
"Dose he usually take your saddle?" Astrid asked. Serenity looked at the saddle rack, her saddle wasn't there.  
"What on Earth?" Serenity gasped. "Where's my saddle?"  
"Heather must've taken Draco," said Astrid.  
"She must've taken the Book of Dragons too," said Hiccup. They ran back down the hill to get the others. Serenity went back to her breakfast.

The riders saddled their dragons and took off. Hiccup was recovering from the shock of betrayal. They flew over the ocean heading towards Outcast Island.  
"There's noway we can catch up to them," said Astrid. "Draco's too fast." However they soon spotted a dragon ahead.  
"Look," said Snotlout.  
"It's Heather," said Hiccup. He and Astrid sped their dragons up. They flew on either side of Draco, the big dragon had a blank look on his face. Astrid flew Stormfly right above Heather. Then she jumped from her saddle and onto Draco's.  
"Going somewhere?" Astrid drawled. The two girls began fighting. The other riders flew nearby. Suddenly Fishlegs spotted a tall rock in the distance.  
"Hiccup, we just crossed into Outcast waters," he called. Hiccup looked at the rock.  
"Hey Astrid you might want to move this along," Hiccup called.  
"Give me a minuet she's stronger than she looks," Astrid groaned. Suddenly fire balls came shooting at them. Draco rolled to avoid one. Astrid held on, but Heather fell out of the saddle. The Dragon Book slipped out of the saddlebag. Both the book and Heather fell towards the sea.  
"I'm going after the girl," Snotlout called, Hookfang dived.  
"I'm going after the book," Hiccup called, and Toothless dived. Astrid steered Draco away. Snotlout and Hookfang got Heather and flew off. Hiccup and Toothless dove after the book. Hiccup was just about to grab it when Toothless dodged a fire ball. It missed them but Hiccup's sleeve caught fire.  
"I'm getting you out of here," Toothless screamed, though Hiccup didn't understand. They flew back to the others anyway.  
"Please tell me you got it," said Fishlegs.  
"I was too late," said Hiccup. "Alvin has the Book of Dragons." They flew back to Berk with Astrid riding Draco and Stormlfy following.


	11. The Heather Report (part 2)

**The Heather Report (part 2)**

A few days after the riders returned from getting Heather and Draco, the riders were in the arena training for battle. Serenity was in her hospital looking after Stormfly, who had a chill. Draco was munching apples from the tree. Astrid came up the hill.  
"How's she doing?" she asked Serenity.  
"She'll be okay," said Serenity. "She's in no condition to fly though." Astrid looked disappointed.  
"What am I going to do?" she said. "I need her to help get the book back."  
"I have a solution," Hiccup called as he ran up the hill, Toothless on his heels.  
"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.  
"Alvin won't hand over the book to any of us," said Hiccup. "So I was thinking if you sailed to Outcast Island, disguised as Heather, he might hand it over." Astrid looked shocked.  
"You expect me to sail over there by myself?" she asked.  
"We'll be close by with our dragons," said Hiccup. Astrid considered.  
"Okay I'll do it," she said. "But this better work, for your sake."  
"Great," said Hiccup. "Meet us on the beach at dusk." Serenity pulled mackerel out of a box and gave it to Toothless. Hiccup left with his dragon. Astrid looked at Serenity.  
"Take care of her," said Astrid, stroking Stormfly.  
"Always," said Serenity. Astrid left, heading home.

Serenity walked Stormlfy into the cave. Once she was asleep by the lake, Serenity went back outside. She sat on the edge of the cliff watching the riders below. They had rebuilt Heather's boat and were now preparing it. Just then a figure came onto the beach. The twins thought it was Heather and attacked her.  
"Stay in your cell," said Tuff. Astrid punched them.  
"It's me," she yelled.  
"Oh sorry Astrid," said Tuff. The riders were quite impressed. Astrid got on the boat.  
"We'll be shadowing you from the air," said Hiccup.  
"I don't need shadowing," said Astrid.  
"It'll make me feel better," said Hiccup. "Just be careful."  
"I will," said Astrid. She pushed the boat off the beach, it began to sail away. The riders watched it until it vanished into the night. Then they went back up. They collected baskets of fish, Hiccup said they might encounter wild dragons. Then they mounted their dragons and took off.

Astrid sailed into Outcast waters. She was a little nervous without her dragon but she shook it off. Alvin's home island came into view.

Back on Berk Heather had gotten out of her cell and ran to the hospital. Serenity was nowhere in side. Draco was in his usual spot. Heather approached him.  
"Hi Draco," she whispered. "Where's Serenity?" Draco looked at the cave. Heather peeked inside. Serenity was asleep leaning against Stormfly, who was also asleep. Heather turned back to Draco.  
"I need a ride," she said. "I want to go help Hiccup and the others." This time Draco knelt down at once, he was already wearing his saddle. Heather mounted him and Draco took off.

Back on Outcast Island Astrid's boat bummed onto the beach. Astrid got off and came face to face with Savage.  
"We thought you've been captured," said Savage.  
"I was," said Astrid. "But I got away."  
"It's good to see you safe and sound," said Savage. Then he turned to the archers behind him. "Get rid of her."  
"What?" Astrid cried.  
"We don't need you anymore," said Savage.  
"You do need me," said Astrid. "You have the Book of Dragons right? I've watched them, learned from them. That book is only helpful if you know how to use it." Savage narrowed his eyes. He shrugged and lead her to Alvin.

"According to you," said Alvin after Astrid had explained herself. "I need you to decipher what's in this book. Looks pretty straight forward."  
"It's anything but straight forward," said Astrid.  
"You're just trying to save your own skin," said Alvin.  
"Give it try then," said Astrid. Alvin threw the book to another man.  
"You heard her," he said. The man opened the book and approached a Deadly Nader in chains. He attempted to follow the instructions but Astrid had to block the spikes the dragon launched with a shield.  
"Like I said," said Astrid. "The book can only get you so far."

So Alvin lead her to an arena, that was the same size and shape as the arena on Berk. Alvin was about to push her inside, she held her hand out.  
"What is it?" Alvin asked angrily.  
"The book, I need it," said Astrid. "I didn't memorize it." Alvin handed her the book and pushed her into the arena. When the gate closed a man went to a lever to one of the cages.  
"Please be a Nader," Astrid muttered over and over. The cage opened and a purple Monstrous Nightmare ran out. Astrid groaned and flipped through the book. Then she approached the dragon slowly. It roared at her and threw her back with its head. Next Astrid tried to pin down the tail, but the dragon flung her off.  
"The one time I wish Snotlout was here," Astrid groaned. Then she remembered seeing Snotlout do something to Hookfang that had calmed him right down, he bent the horns to the ground. So Astrid did that. She grabbed the dragon's horns and bent them to the floor of the arena and the dragon calmed down immediately. Then Astrid mounted the dragon and grabbed the book. They ran for the exit.  
"Where do you think you're going Heather?" Alvin said.  
"As far away from here as possible," said Astrid.  
"Without your parents?"said Alvin. He pushed a man and woman forward. Now Astrid had a decision to make.  
"I might hand them over for that book," said Alvin.  
"Fine," said Astrid. She dismounted as Alvin entered the arena with the man and woman.  
"Give me the book," Alvin ordered.  
"Sent them over first," said Astrid. Alvin shoved the man and woman over to Astrid. She ran up to them.  
"I'm a friend of Heather," Astrid whispered. "I'm here to help."  
"I'm waiting Heather," said Alvin.  
"When I tell you, drop to the ground it's about to get hot," Astrid whispered. She threw the book high into the air.  
"Now!" she yelled. The man and woman got down. Astrid punched the dragon in the snout.  
"Sorry," she told him. The dragon roared and shot fire at the Outcasts. They ran out of the way. Alvin grabbed the Dragon Book. Astrid tried to rescue it but Alvin grabbed her by the hair.  
"Heather, Heather, Heather," he drawled. He pulled his hand back, it was covered in black soot.  
"Or are you?" he asked quietly. He pushed her towards the gate, along with Heather's parents.

They walked to the shore, where Alvin planned to throw them to the sharks. When they got there Astrid wave her hand. Alvin put it down. Suddenly a Night Fury shot out from behind a rock. Alvin chuckled.  
"Hiccup," he said. "Bet you're surprised to see me here."  
"Not really," said Hiccup. "This is where you live."  
"You know Hiccup," said Alvin thoughtfully. "With your knowledge of dragons and my my knowledge of warfare, we could make quite a team how'd that sound?"  
"Stupid," said Hiccup.  
"Then I guess we'll have to agree to disagree," said Alvin. "You're a smart boy Hiccup, I can't let you leave the island."  
"And you're a murderous barbarian Alvin," Hiccup hissed. "I have a better plan then this."  
"So do I," said Alvin.  
"Now!" said Hiccup and Alvin in unison. Hiccup's fellow Dragon Riders and Alvin's fellow Outcasts all came out of hiding. Astrid wished she was riding with them. The Riders and Outcasts began fighting. At first the Riders seemed to be getting the upper hand, but then the Outcasts got a net over Fishlegs and Meatlug and rope around both Zippleback necks causing the twins to fly off their saddles. That left Hiccup and Snotlout the only ones still mounted. The Outcasts closed in on them. Suddenly there came a loud roar from above. They all looked up to see Heather mounted on Draco. Draco roared again. They wasted no time in rescuing the Riders, they got the net off Fishlegs and released the Zippleback's heads. Then they landed in front of Astrid and Heather's parents.  
"I'm sorry I didn't trust you," said Astrid.  
"It's okay," said Heather. "Now let's get out of here." Astrid climbed onto Draco's saddle behind Heather. The other Riders mounted their dragons and they all took off. Draco picked up Heather's parents with his claws.  
"Mom, Dad hold on," Heather called. Then Alvin put Savage into a catapult and launches him at Draco. He hit Astrid, knocking her out of the saddle. She fell onto a tree. Alvin grabbed her and ran towards a cliff.  
"Astrid!" Hiccup cried. He steered Toothless after Alvin. He reached the edge of a cliff, Toothless landed in front of him. Alvin held Astrid over the edge.  
"Surrender, or I'll let go," said Alvin.  
"Do it Toothless," Hiccup ordered. Astrid spotted the purple Nightmare she had met in the arena, flying to get her.  
"Hiccup don't shoot," she said. Toothless swallowed the gas in his throat. Astrid grabbed the Dragon Book from Alvin's belt, just before the dragon rammed Alvin. Astrid wriggled free and mounted the dragon. They took off, followed by Hiccup and Toothless.  
"Who's that?" Hiccup asked as they flew away.  
"Just a new friend I made," said Astrid.

The Riders flew back to Berk. When they landed Heather apologized to Serenity for steeling Draco.  
"It's fine," said Serenity. "Draco won't ever ignore a cry for help. Now if you'll excuse me I have a dragon to release." She led Stormfly out of the cave. Astrid was down at the docks loading a ship Stoic had given to Heather and her parents.  
"Astrid," Serenity called. Astrid looked up and saw her dragon.  
"Stormlfy!" she cried. She ran to her dragon and hugged her snout. "Thank you Serenity."  
"You're boat's ready," Hiccup said to Heather.  
"I can't thank you enough," said Heather. She hugged Astrid.  
"Maybe our paths will cross again," said Hiccup.  
"I hope so," said Heather. She turned to Serenity. "Thank Draco for me."  
"I will," said Serenity. "Maybe you should take up dragon riding lessons, Draco said you're a natural."  
"I would like that," said Heather. Serenity smiled and pulled forward the purple Nightmare who had been named Stoker. He was wearing a saddle and a collar with reins like Draco wore.  
"He needs a home," said Hiccup to Heather. "Do you think you could give him one?" Serenity held out the reins.  
"I think I can manage it," said Heather. She took Stoker's reins, the dragon muzzled her. She lead the dragon to the ship. Her parents seemed okay with Stoker coming with them. Heather turned back to Hiccup and Astrid.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Just promise me one thing," said Hiccup. "Next time you need help, you'll ask."  
"I promise," said Heather. She rejoined her parents. She mounted Stoker and her parents boarded the ship. They pushed of from the dock and sailed away followed by Heather and Stoker. Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless watched them vanish into the sunset.


	12. Thawfest

**Thawfest**

Summer was coming to a close on Berk. It was nearly time for the annual Thawfest Games. It was a series of tasks for the young Vikings. Winning the Thwafest Games was a big deal. So far the reigning champions were Snotlout's family. Snotlout was the best at every task. This year however the dragons would take part in the games. That gave Hiccup, the best dragon rider on Berk, a chance to win.

The day before the games Gobber gathered the dragons and riders in the arena where the games would take place.  
"The dragons are now articulacy apart of Thwafest," said Gobber. "There will be three events involving dragons. The first is the Straight n' Shoot where you'll need to fly straight and shoot straighter. The second is the Free Style where you do any trick of your choosing and try to impress the judge, Serenity. The third is the Hurtles." Snotlout flew into the arena, which had its roof taken off. Hookfang landed and Snotlout hopped off looking smug.  
"You know what I love about Thawfest?" he said. "Winning."

* * *

Up at the hospital Serenity was reading a book she had just gotten from home, called The Dragonriders of Pern. She was enjoying herself. Draco was dozing in his spot. Stoic came up the hill.  
"Hey Serenity," he said. "I have one more favor to ask."  
"What now?" Serenity snapped. "I've already agreed to be a Jude and a medic in the games."  
"I was wondering if you would do a special performance at the end," said Stoic. Serenity sighed.  
"Alright," she said. "If there are no casualties I will perform."  
"Thank you," said Stoic. "But don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise."  
"Fine," said Serenity. Stoic left and Serenity went to Draco. Her dragon was wearing his special gold armor made from an unearthly substance. Serenity mounted him. Draco stood up and flew away. They flew towards the arena. When they landed the riders were practicing their riding tricks for Thawfest. Hiccup landed Toothless beside Draco.  
"Hi boys," said Serenity.  
"Nice armor," said Hiccup looking at Draco.  
"Thanks," said Draco. He flexed his wings.  
"Are you two ready for Thawfest?" Serenity asked.  
"Well will be," said Hiccup. "You and Draco should compete."  
"I'm judging," said Serenity. "And I'm involved in Thawfest in other ways."  
"Like what?" Hiccup asked.  
"You'll have to wait and see," said Serenity. "But it'll be worth it." She watched Snotlout showing off down in the arena.  
"I'm excited now," said Hiccup. Serenity chuckled.  
"You should be," she said. She clicked the reins and Draco took off again. Hiccup and Toothless followed.  
"Do you have any sports where you come from?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "There are two sports, Capture the Flag, and Hoops."  
"What's Capture the Flag?" Hiccup asked.  
"It's a game played in two teams," Serenity explained. "Both teams have a flag that they have to protect. Each team has 50 dragon riders. The object is to try to get around the other team, get the flag, and get it back to their side. If a rider gets touched when they cross the line they have to land on the enemy's side and stay there until a fellow team rider frees them."  
"Wow," said Hiccup. "And Hoops?"  
"Hoops is a relay race," said Serenity. "Dragon riders line up in 5 rows of 5. The hoops are at different levels. Each rider has to fly their dragon through every one of them, as fast as they can, and without knocking any of the hoops down."  
"Sounds challenging," said Hiccup.  
"They are," Serenity agreed. "I used to play both sports, but I got tired of winning so I stopped. Nowadays I just referee and coach."  
"How do you get on a team?" Hiccup asked.  
"You have to attend try outs," said Serenity. "Where you show a professional dragon rider you have what it takes to be on a team. They take place one week before training."  
"Would Toothless and I be good at those sports?" Hiccup asked.  
"Oh yes," said Serenity. "Toothless is small and fast both skills are required for these sports."  
"Even if he's crippled?" Hiccup asked.  
"As long as he can fly," said Serenity. "Speaking of which, did I ever tell you about my dragon riding institute?"  
"No you didn't," said Hiccup.  
"Well it's a lot like your training academy," said Serenity. "Except bigger and more advanced."  
"Where is it?" Hiccup asked.  
"Draconia," said Serenity. "There's a volcanic island, about the size of Berk, off the north coast. The volcano is extinct so it's been turned into the Dragon Riding Institute, it's inside the volcano."  
"Cool," said Hiccup. "How do you get in?"  
"You have to ask either me or the king of Draconia," said Serenity. "You also have to bring your own dragon."  
"Well I should get home," said Hiccup. "Big day tomorrow."  
"I fly back with you," said Serenity. "There's not much to see tonight." They turned their dragons towards the village. Hiccup and Toothless landed at their house and Serenity flew up the hill and landed next to the apple tree.

* * *

The next morning Serenity woke up and saddled Draco. She put her medical bag on the back of her saddle, Draco was already wearing his armor. Then she mounted him and they flew down to the arena. When they got there Serenity steered Draco in circles above the arena, as instructed by Stoic. They hovered for a few minuets as Stoic stood in the middle of the arena.  
"Let the Thaw Festival Games begin!" he bellowed as he released a bunch of Tiny Terrors. Draco continued circling. Down in the arena the riders were lining up for the first task. They each had a sheep around their shoulders. Mulch and Bucket were commentating. At the shout of GO the riders ran across the arena with the sheep on their shoulders. Snotlout won and Hiccup was second. For the next task the riders had to run in place on a spinning log, again Snotlout won. For the third task the riders had to throw an ax at a target, Snotlout won a third time. The games ended for the day. Serenity and Draco flew off back to their hospital. The riders' dragons were lounging under the apple tree. When Draco landed the dragons sat up. Serenity dismounted.  
"Hello friends," she said.  
"Are the games done?" Stormfly asked.  
"For today yes," said Serenity.  
"It'll be our turn tomorrow," said Hookfang.  
"We're ready," said Meatlug.  
"I think the real competition will be between Toothless and Hookfang," said Serenity.  
"Who do you think will win?" the Zippleback asked Serenity. She blushed.  
"I kind of want Toothless to win," she said.  
"Yeah we know you have a crush on Toothless," Stormfly teased. Serenity giggled.  
"Draco told us all about it," said Meatlug. Serenity looked at Draco.  
"Well he's the only Night Fury on Berk," said Serenity. "He must get lonely sometimes."  
"Where is he by the way?" Draco asked.  
"Getting a drink," said Hookfang. Toothless came out of the cave and joined the others.  
"Hi Serenity," he said.  
"We were just talking about you Toothless," said Stormfly. She looked from him to Serenity. Toothless got the message and smiled at Serenity.  
"Maybe we can have a sleep over," said Hookfang. "Just us friends."  
"I'm okay with that," said Serenity. "How are you going to tell your riders?"  
"I'll ask them for you," said Draco.  
"Thank you my lord," said Stormfly.  
"Let me take your saddle off first," said Serenity. She unsaddled Draco and then he took off. Serenity put her saddle away. Toothless nudged her.  
"Hi," she whispered.  
"Do you think I can help Hiccup win the games?" Toothless asked.  
"I think you and Hiccup will be amazing," said Serenity. Toothless smiled. Serenity moved her chair next to the apple tree. She sat down, all the dragons laid down around her. Then Draco returned.  
"What they say?" Stormfly asked.  
"They said you can sleep over," said Draco. "For the rest of Thawfest."  
"Yeah!" the dragons cheered.  
"Well then you better find a place to sleep," said Serenity.  
"We'll sleep under this tree," said the Zippleback.  
"Yeah that cave has too many bad memories," said Meatlug.  
"But we don't mean that in a bad way," said Hookfang quickly, when he saw the offended look on Serenity's face.  
"Yeah, we want the sick dragons to have all the comfort," said Stormfly.  
"There are no sick dragons," said Serenity.  
"There might be," said Hookfang. "This is the best hospital for miles." Serenity smiled again.  
"I would think a hospital would be the last place you'd want to spend the night," she said.  
"It's more than a hospital to us," said Hookfang. "It's a piece of Draconia."  
"Have any of you been there?" Toothless asked.  
"I've heard stories," said Meatlug.  
"I've seen it a dream," said Stormfly.  
"Our parents have been there," said the Zippleback.  
"I had a friend that took refuge there," said Hookfang. "But none of the dragons of Berk have been there."  
"But we'll get there," said Stormfly. "Someday."  
"You'll all love it there," said Serenity.  
"Do you have pictures?" asked Hookfang. Serenity stood up and went under the pavilion. She took a huge blue book out of her saddlebags. She sat back down, the dragons gathered around her. She opened to the first page. There was a painting of a huge white mountain in the shape of a castle. The sky was clear and blue behind it.  
"That's the castle," said Serenity. "That's where the royal family lives."  
"Is that where you live?" Stormfly asked  
"Yes," said Serenity. She turned the page. The next painting showed a huge room. There were two staircases on each end of a balcony, they curved around until they faced forward. The floor was made of midnight blue carpet. Behind the stairs was a pair of huge golden doors. There was another pair of doors, also gold, at the top of the stairs.  
"This is the entrance hall," said Serenity.  
"It huge," said the Zippleback. "Where do those doors go?"  
"They go to the great hall," said Serenity. She turned the page. The next painting showed an enormous white room. Huge marble columns held up a balcony that ran the length of the room. Six long tables sat parallel to each other, leading to the back of the room. At the back four huge thrones sat on a platform facing the tables. Behind the thrones was a huge window that made up the back wall.  
"Wow," all the dragons gasped in unison.  
"That's the great hall," said Serenity.  
"It's so bright," said Toothless. "It looks like Heaven." Serenity turned the page. The next painting showed the exterior of the castle, from a distance. The castle looked out over a vast cove. In the middle of the cove was an island, it had a town on it that was the size of Berk's village. The cove was sealed off by a high stone wall, in the center of which was a pair of golden gates.  
"That's the same symbol as on the flag," said Stormfly. She pointed to the symbol in the middle of the gates. It was the same symbol as on Serenity's flag.  
"That's the national seal," said Serenity. "And that flag is the national flag." She pointed to the flag on top of the pavilion. She turned the page. The next painting showed a beautiful volcano. At the base of the volcano was a village.  
"That's the Dragon Rider Institute," said Serenity.  
"You were talking about it yesterday," said Toothless.  
"Yes," said Serenity. She turned the page. The next painting was of two dragons, one green and one blue.  
"I remember them," said Hookfang. "Re and Aurora." Re was a shining clover green, and Aurora was royal blue and deep turquoise. They were standing in a white room that was made of windows.  
"Who are they?" Toothless asked.  
"The king and queen of the dragons," said Serenity. "You don't remember them 'cause you were asleep when they came to Dragon Island."  
"When was this?" Toothless asked.  
"When you guys got kicked out for blowing up the armory," said Serenity.  
"Oh," said Toothless. "Shame I missed it."  
"You'll get another chance," said Serenity. She closed the book.  
"Can't we see more?" Hookfang asked.  
"You guys should go to sleep now," said Serenity. "You're going to need it if you're going to impress me tomorrow." The dragons chuckled and laid down around the tree. Serenity laid down beside Draco. Toothless curled up beside Serenity. They all soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Serenity and her dragon friends had breakfast of golden apples from the tree. Then the dragons left to meet their riders and Serenity saddled up Draco. They flew back to the arena and flew in circles again. The riders were mounted on their dragons. The games started up again. The first task was the hurtles, where the dragons and riders had to fly under wooden bars. Fishlegs and Meatlug went first they got stuck under the first bar. The twins went next, the Zippleback got tangled up in the hurtles. Astrid went next, she got to the other end, but hit one of the bars. Snotlout went next and hit every bar. Hiccup and Toothless were last. They took off and flipped upside down, they flew through the hurtles without hitting a single one. The crowd cheered. Serenity beamed. She pulled out a clipboard which had the criteria of the next task. The twins showed Serenity their trick first. While Tuff stood on both of the dragon's heads Ruff stood on his shoulders. The Zippleback flew nice and straight. When they landed Serenity made a mark on her clipboard. Next Fishlegs flew Meatlug in rapid circles with out holding on, Serenity made another mark. Next Astrid did gymnastics on the back of her dragon. Hiccup and Toothless were next, Serenity lowered her clipboard. They flew high above the arena. Hiccup stood up in the saddle, then jumped off and Toothless dived. They fell towards the sea keeping perfect pace with each other, facing each other. When they were close to the ground Toothless flipped around, Hiccup pulled himself back into the saddle, and they landed as light as a snowflake in the center of the arena.  
"Wow," Serenity gasped. The audience, who had been dead silent during the performance, erupted into applause. Snotlout was next. He set up three hoops in the middle of the arena. Then he mounted Hookfang and took off. When they were flying towards the hoops Hookfang shot fire at them. But as they got closer the dragon got stage fright and flew in all directions knocking the hoops over. Snotlout soon got him under control and steered him out of the arena. Serenity made a last mark on her clipboard.  
"Now Serenity will announce the scores," Mulch said into the megaphone. Serenity landed next to him. He handed her the megaphone.  
"Thank you Mulch," said Serenity into the megaphone. "Fifth place goes to Snotlout and Hookfang." The crowd applauded. Serenity went on. "Fourth place goes to Fishlegs and Meatlug." The crowd applauded again. "Third place goes to Ruffnut and Tuffnut." The crowd applauded again. "Second place goes to Astrid and Stormfly." The crowd cheered louder, then waited. "And first place goes to Hiccup and Toothless." The crowd erupted into cheers. Serenity passed the megaphone back to Mulch and took off again. For the third task the dragons and riders had to fly through a village set. There were pop ups of both Outcasts and Hooligans. The dragons had to shoot the Outcasts and not the Hooligans. Hiccup and Toothless were first and they were flawless. Toothless shot down every Outcast, even one that Hiccup didn't see. When they were done Snotlout took off on Hookfang. They started out nicely, but Snotlout insulted him and Hookfang burned down the whole set which caused the third task to be canceled. Serenity laughed.  
"For the first time in Thawfest history," Mulch said into the megaphone. "We have a tie, tomorrow Hiccup and Snotlout will run head to head to decide the champion. And after the tiebreaker stick around for a surprise you don't want to miss." The games ended for the day and the people went home. Serenity and Draco flew back to the hospital. The dragons were already under the apple tree. Draco landed and Serenity dismounted.  
"Wonderful performances everyone," said Serenity. She sat in her chair.  
"I was a mess," said Hookfang. "Sorry I didn't give you a better show."  
"It's okay," Serenity laughed. "You made me laugh."  
"I do like making you laugh," said Hookfang.  
"By the way," said Serenity. "Was my scoring fair?"  
"Yes, it was completely fair," said Stormfly. "Toothless totally deserves first place." The others agreed.  
"So Hookfang," said Serenity. "You're going up against Toothless, that will be a real show."  
"Yeah I can't wait," said Hookfang.  
"I hope we will still be friends," said Toothless. "No matter what happens tomorrow."  
"It's just a game Toothless," said Hookfang. "It's not a fight to the death, like it used to be."  
"I can't stand it when dragons fight," said Serenity. "It's sad."  
"Don't worry," said Hookfang. "I'm not as savage as I once was. Nowadays I would never kill a fellow dragon, especially a crippled one that has been missing for centuries."  
"Nicely put Hookfang," said Toothless with a chuckle.  
"Does Draconia know what happened to the Night Furies?" Stormfly asked Serenity.  
"Draconia hasn't seen a Night Fury for centuries," said Serenity. "They have no idea where the went. The king and queen sent me out to look for them."  
"Really?" Toothless asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "He said they've been missing for too long, that's one of the reasons I stay here." Toothless smiled.  
"I hope I'm not the last one," he said.  
"Don't we all," said Serenity.  
"Don't you remember your family?" Hookfang asked. Toothless shook his head.  
"I was alone when I hatched," he said. "Hiccup is the first friend I ever had."  
"We'll find your kind," said Serenity. "And I won't retire until they arrive in Draconia."  
"You're retiring?" Stormfly asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "The king wants me to."  
"Thank you," said Toothless. Serenity smiled and picked up the book on Draconia. The dragons gathered around her. She opened to book to a painting of two dragons, one golden brown and the other black.  
"That's Tenor and Alto," said Serenity. Toothless was looking at Tenor, the black dragon.  
"You said Tenor was part Night Fury," he said.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "His father was the last Night Fury Draconia ever saw. Tenor's mother is a Blackfang, she laid her egg just before she and her mate vanished. On the way out Tenor's mother put her egg on the castle doorstep. Jack, Re's father, was king then and he raised Tenor as his own son."  
"So Tenor is Re's brother?" Hookfang asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "He and Alto help Re and Aurora run the country."  
"Cool," said Hookfang. "They make up the royal family?" Serenity nodded and turned the page. The next painting showed a beautiful golden tree.  
"That's a golden apple tree," said the Zippleback. "Like yours."  
"My tree is a lot smaller then the trees back home," said Serenity. "Golden apple trees grow bigger than oaks. There are millions of them growing wild in Draconia. So Draco made it the national tree." She closed the book.  
"I say we play the last game in honor of the king," said Toothless to Hookfang.  
"Agreed," said Hookfang. "I just wish they could come watch."  
"Me too," said Toothless.  
"And let's have a small wager," said Hookfang. "The winner gets a kiss from Serenity."  
"You're on," said Toothless. "If that's okay with you Serenity."  
"It's okay with me," Serenity giggled. The dragons ate fish for diner, Serenity had applesauce, and turned in for the night.

* * *

The next day at the arena Hiccup and Snotlout were ready for the tiebreaker task. Hookfang and Toothless were waiting high on a cliff looking down at the arena. Serenity and Draco landed behind them. Draco was again wearing his armor.  
"What're you doing up here?" Toothless asked.  
"You'll see," said Serenity with a grin.  
Down in the arena Gobber was explaining the obstacle course race.  
"The race will start here in the stadium," said Gobber. "Where after the running logs and the cliff climb, Hiccup and Snotlout will get on their dragons and fly around the flagship, through the sea stack maze, and back here. The first one to cross the finish line is the winner." Hiccup and Snotlout went to the starting line. Gobber yelled GO! and they ran off. Snotlout pulled ahead and ran up a ramp as logs were rolled down. He dodged every one. Hiccup also dodged them perfectly. He followed Snotlout up the side of the cliff. Snotlout reached the top first, he mounted Hookfang.  
"Good luck," Toothless whispered to him.  
"You too," said Hookfang and he took off. Below Hiccup was struggling up the cliff, his metal leg had its limitations. Once he slipped and almost fell to his death, but caught himself. He managed to get to the top without further incident. He got on Toothless and took off. They closed in on Snotlout and Hookfang. They all flew around the flagship and headed for the sea stack maze. Toothless accelerated he was now on Hookfang's tail. They entered the maze. Both dragons zipped through the stacks. They were side by side. Toothless had just pulled ahead when he came to a sudden stop and crashed onto one. Hookfang flew back into the arena to loud cheers. Hiccup and Toothless landed shortly afterwards. They dismounted and approached Stoic who was waiting for them.  
"The winner and still champion," Stoic called. "Is Snotlout." The audience roared with cheers.  
"And so ends the annual Thawfest Games," called Stoic. "But it's not quite over yet, there is one last surprise for you. A very special dragon rider has agreed to end the games with a performance unlike any other. I present to you, Serenity and Draco!" Suddenly there came a loud roar from above. The audience looked up to see Draco high on the cliff, with Serenity on his back. She clicked the reins and Draco jumped off the ledge. He dived at high speed towards the arena. He leveled out and flew low over the arena. When he passed it he shot upwards. Then he dived again this time he spun and flipped. He leveled out again and hovered over the sea Serenity stood up in the saddle and jumped high into the air, Draco caught her with his nose. She balanced on his nose for a minuet, then she jumped again. Draco shot forward and Serenity landed, on her feet, on the saddle. She jumped down into the saddle. Draco shot upwards again. Then he slanted downward and shot towards the sea. He leveled out low over the water and dipped a claw into the water and glided over the sea. Then he flew up high again then dove towards the arena at breakneck speed, spinning. Then Draco pulled out of the dive inches above the arena floor, just before he landed Serenity jumped to the ground, and Draco landed beside her and held his wings up. The audience roared with cheers. Serenity bowed politely. Then she mounted Draco again and flew off. They went back to the hospital. Draco landed and Serenity dismounted.  
"That was fun," Serenity laughed. She unsaddled Draco and put her saddle away. Soon the other dragons joined them.  
"That was amazing," said Toothless.  
"Thanks," said Serenity. "So what happened with you and Hookfang?"  
"Well," said Hookfang. "Hiccup and Snotlout were trying to beat the other and Hiccup was about to win, but he blew the race. He let me and Snotlout win."  
"That's noble," said Serenity. "Maybe Hiccup is learning humility from you dragons, that marks a true dragon rider."  
"He is really a good kid," said Hookfang. "So I've decided that Toothless should have the kiss, he and Hiccup are a noble pair."  
"Very well," said Serenity. She kissed Toothless on the mouth.  
"Thank you," said Toothless.  
"See I'm the type of woman who isn't afraid to kiss a dragon," said Serenity.  
"You've spent your whole life with our kind," said Draco. "Of course it would feel normal to you."  
"Thanks for letting us sleep over," said Stormfly.  
"Anytime," said Serenity.  
"We should be heading home," said Toothless.  
"See you all later?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes of course," said Hookfang. Serenity and Draco watched them head down the hill to find their riders.


	13. When Lightning Strikes

**When Lightning Strikes**

Serenity and Draco were flying back to Berk after a wonderful Thanksgiving at the Draconian castle, now Serenity was going back to work. The ocean lay flat below them.  
"Beautiful day," said Serenity.  
"Yeah," said Draco. "We'll reach Berk tomorrow afternoon."  
"Oh good," said Serenity.

They flew into the sunset. When the stars were out, storm clouds were rolling in. Lightning began hitting the water.  
"It's a lighting storm," said Serenity.  
"Yes, a big one," said Draco. Serenity clicked the reins and Draco flew above the storm clouds where it was calmer.  
"That's heading towards Berk," Serenity realized.  
"They've had lightning storms before," said Draco. He accelerated. They watched the flashing from above the clouds, it was really cool looking. The clouds flashed purple and white whenever the lightning struck.  
"I love watching lightning storms," said Serenity.  
"Yeah that's because we know where to watch it," said Draco.

Soon they pulled ahead of the storm and the aurora lights came out. Then after that light show Serenity and Draco were greeted by another one, the sunrise. As the sun came up Serenity spotted whales down in the water.  
"Look," she cried. She steered Draco down closer. The whales spouted right below them.  
"Killer Whales," said Draco. He landed like a swan onto the surface of the water beside the whales. One spouted right next to the dragon. Serenity reached over and touched its dorsal fin with her finger tips. The whale vanished and Draco took off again. He flew low over the whales. Soon they changed course and Draco flew higher.

The sun was fully up as Serenity and Draco got closer to Berk.  
"Wow it's actually warm," said Serenity. "I can't remember when it was this warm so far north."  
"Yeah it feels good," said Draco. He stretched his blue wings, soaking up the sun rays. Serenity reached into her saddlebags and took out a golden apple, she started munching it.

Soon Berk appeared on the horizon. They passed other smaller islands and sea stacks. Draco sped up and soon they were flying over the south tip of the island. Draco circled around so they were approaching the village from the west.  
"Wow what are those?" Serenity asked, pointing at high metal bars throughout the village.  
"Perches," said Draco. "It must be." They watched the Vikings put up the last of the perches. Then Serenity steered Draco down onto a perch in the plaza. Draco landed on it.  
"Hello," Serenity called.  
"Serenity! You're back," Hiccup called back.  
"Nice perches," said Serenity.  
"Thanks," said Stoic. "It was Hiccup's idea."  
"I expected that," said Serenity. She clicked the reins and Draco glided to the ground. She dismounted.  
"How was your flight?" Astrid asked.  
"Beautiful," said Serenity. "I love flying at night, and I love traveling." She lead Draco by the reins up to the hospital. The riders' dragons were lounging under the apple tree. They looked up as Serenity and Draco came under the pavilion.  
"Yay! Serenity's back," Toothless cried.  
"Hi everyone," said Serenity. She unsaddled Draco, then sat in her chair under the tree.  
"How is Draconia?" Hookfang asked.  
"It's good, still beautiful," said Serenity. "All the riders got to come home for the holiday."  
"Where do they go for the rest of the year?" Toothless asked.  
"Anywhere there are dragons," said Serenity.  
"Who are some of the other riders?" Stormfly asked.  
"Well there's a good friend of mine," said Serenity. "His name is Alex, he rides a brown and black Whippertail named Sparrow. They're set up in the southern ocean on a huge battleship they bought."  
"Cool,"said Meatlug.  
"And his sister Tracy rides a yellow and green Blackfang named Piper," said Serenity. "They're set up on the shores of Loch Ness."  
"Will they come up here?" Hookfang asked. "To visit."  
"They might," said Serenity. "They know where we are, but riders rarely see each other during missions." Toothless muzzled her cheek.  
"We missed you," he whispered. Serenity giggled and stroked his head.  
"What are the other riders like?" asked Belch.  
"They're like me," said Serenity. "They like dragons more than humans, some like dragons and humans equally. However I'm the only rider that has fallen in love with a dragon."  
"Are they all dragon healers?" Stormfly asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "But some of them are also dragon breeders, and some raise orphaned hatchlings."  
"Tracy and Piper are in charge of looking after Nessie and her son Sirrush," said Draco.  
"Yeah I wanted that job," said Serenity. "Anyway don't you guys have perches to try out?"  
"We already tried them," said Hookfang. "I like them, they make me feel tall."  
"Dragons do like feeling tall," said Serenity. She scratched Toothless's neck.  
"I get my very own perch," Toothless bragged. He pointed to Hiccup's house which had a small perch over it.  
"Wow," said Serenity. "That reminds me of Re's chambers in the castle." She pulled out her book on Draconia and opened it to a painting that showed a round room made of windows. The room was as bright as the sunshine.  
"It looks out over miles in all directions," said Serenity. "It's at the very top of the castle."  
"Wow, it looks heavenly," said Stormfly.  
"We should head home," said Toothless. "It's almost dinnertime."  
"We'll come by tomorrow," said Hookfang.  
"Okay, good night," said Serenity. She kissed Toothless on the mouth, then they all went home to dinner. Draco munched apples from the tree. Serenity stayed in her chair looking out at the sea.

Back in Hiccup's house Stoic, Gobber, Hiccup, and Toothless were at the dinner table. Toothless was eating fish from a huge basket.  
"Perches for dragons, some of your best work," said Stoic.  
"And this is just the beginning," said Hiccup excitedly. "We could build landing areas for them, and stables."  
"Slow down Hiccup," said Stoic. "Berk is still for people."  
"Vikings before dragons," said Gobber. Toothless looked insulted at this remark. Suddenly there came loud crashing sounds from outside. Toothless ran off, frightened. Gobber, Hiccup, and Stoic ran outside. There were storm clouds overhead and lightning was striking everywhere. The other Vikings came running out of their homes. Lightning bolts jumped from the perches to the houses, which caught fire.  
"Gobber organize a bucket brigade," Stoic ordered. "I'm going up to the great hall." Stoic and Gobber ran off. Lightning hit the perch above Hiccup's house, it startled Toothless. He roared loudly and bolted.  
"Toothless!" Hiccup called after him. He ran all over looking for him. He checked the hospital but Serenity hadn't seen him. He looked in the plaza again. The other riders were on their dragons and dumping water onto the fires. Serenity mounted Draco and flew over the plaza.  
"I think we forgot to tell them about the lightning storm heading their way," said Serenity. As they flew over the village Serenity spotted Toothless on a perch near the great hall. Serenity turned Draco around to try to find Hiccup. She saw him running around the village. She landed Draco beside him.  
"I need to find Toothless," said Hiccup.  
"I just saw him by the great hall," said Serenity. She helped Hiccup climb into the saddle, then Draco flew up to the great hall. He landed in the plaza. Toothless was still on the perch. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the bar, Toothless jumped to another perch and it too got hit with lightning.  
"Did you all see that?" said Mildew. The villagers watched Toothless. He flew from perch to perch, each time he landed the perch would get hit by lightning. The poor dragon was terrified.  
"The lightning is following him," said Mulch. Toothless flew to the ground. Hiccup jumped of Draco and ran to him. Serenity dismounted. She examined Toothless to make sure he didn't get hit.  
"Is he okay?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yes, he's really shaking though," said Serenity. Hiccup calmed the dragon down.  
"Thor is mad at all of us," said Mildew. "It's because of the Night Fury."  
"It did look like the lighting struck right at the dragon," Mulch agreed.  
"Yes right at the dragon," said Mildew. "There is one thing for us to do, banish the Night Fury." The villagers all agreed, except for Stoic, Gobber, Hiccup, Serenity, and the other riders.  
"I believe that Thor is angry," said Stoic. "But I don't believe he's angry at Toothless."  
"That's right," said Hiccup. "Have you all forgotten what Toothless has done for this village?"  
"Then what do you suppose he angry at?" Mildew asked.  
"I don't know Thor's mind," said Stoic. "But we will find a way to sooth his anger." Mildew stocked off.

The lightning soon ended, but the clouds stayed put. The Vikings all went to bed. The next morning Toothless was still trembling. Hiccup decided to drop him off at the hospital where Serenity could calm him down while Hiccup and the other riders gathered to find a way to stop the lightning. Toothless curled up beside Serenity's chair, he put his head in her lap. She stroked him while she watched the riders build something out of metal. They spent to whole day on it. The other dragons helped out. Occasionally Serenity gave Toothless a trout. Serenity tried to calm him, but he was trembling at the sight of lightning striking over the sea. He jumped every time the lightning flashed, which was followed by loud thunder.

Finally he fell asleep with his head in Serenity's lap. However when the thunder crashed and he jumped awake. Serenity calmed him down before he bolted. Hiccup came up the hill, and Toothless ran to him.  
"No change?" Hiccup asked.  
"No," said Serenity.  
"Well I think we've found a way to please Thor," said Hiccup. Serenity rolled her eyes and mounted Draco. They all went to the plaza where there was a tall, covered object next to the stairs to the great hall. The Vikings were gathered around it. Serenity landed Draco on the perch that was closest to the item. Hiccup pulled the cloth off the item. It was a metal statue of a bearded man holding a hammer. Hiccup explained that it was a statue of Thor.  
"Thor will appreciate this tribute," said Stoic. "And will smile on us once again."  
"How come you never gave me a statue?" Draco asked Serenity.  
"I made you a tapestry," said Serenity. "Plus you're on our national flag, show a little gratitude."  
"Right, sorry," said Draco. The villagers admired the statue for a while. Serenity and Draco went back to the hospital. The dragons were under the apple tree munching apples.  
"Hi everyone," said Serenity dismounting.  
"Hi Serenity," said Stormfly.  
"Are you doing okay Toothless?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes," said Toothless. "I like it when I'm among friends, I can bare lightning."  
"That's good," said Serenity. She sat in her chair.  
"Hey I have a question," said Hookfang. "What did Ruby look like?" Serenity suddenly looked sad. She got up and went under the pavilion. She opened a chest and took out a framed picture. She sat back in her chair and the dragons looked at the picture. It showed Serenity as a young girl on the back of a large dragon. He was red-orange with scarlet diamond shapes down his back he had scarlet horns and wings. Ruby was wearing an old brown saddle.  
"Wow," said Hookfang. "He looks incredible."  
"He was," said Serenity. "He gave me the name Serenity."  
"What was your name before?" Stormfly asked.  
"Beth," said Serenity. "Ruby didn't think it suited me."  
"It is a prettier name," said Toothless.  
"It's a more dragony name," said Serenity. The dragons chuckled.  
"So why did your family throw you out?" Toothless asked.  
"They didn't like me hanging out with a dragon," said Serenity. "So they said stop hanging out with that dragon or get out. Then Ruby said that if I left them he would take me under his wing and that we could be together forever. I got on his back and he flew me to Draconia. He taught me everything I know about flying."  
"What was he like?" Meatlug asked.  
"He was really fun," said Serenity. "He had a very young mind."  
"Didn't you ever go back to your family?" Stormfly asked  
"I did once," said Serenity. "But it was after I lost Ruby. I was riding Draco when I paid my old parents a visit. They weren't happy to see me. They disowned me the minuet I landed. After that they said go away or be thrown into jail for trespassing."  
"You never saw them after that?" Meatlug asked.  
"No, the dragons are my family now," said Serenity. They all smiled. Serenity put the picture away. Suddenly the lightning hit the perches again.  
"Here we go again," said Hookfang. They all left.

Toothless went home where Hiccup waited for him. The dragon grew afraid again. He laid down on the floor, exhausted. Hiccup sat beside him. Gobber and Stoic looked out the door.  
"Even more lightning then last night," said Stoic.  
"But we gave Thor a giant statue," said Gobber. They closed the door.  
"You don't think Thor's mad at Toothless do you?" Hiccup asked Stoic.  
"Of course I don't," said Stoic. Suddenly there came pounding on the front door.  
"Open up Stoic," came Mildew's voice. "We've come for the Night Fury."  
"But I'm afraid they do," said Stoic. "Get Toothless to a safe place." Hiccup and Toothless went out the back door and up to the hospital. It was empty because Serenity had just left to go watch the aurora lights. Hiccup and Toothless hid in the cave. Astrid had spotted them. She and Stormfly joined them in the cave.  
"We can hide Toothless in the cove," Astrid suggested.  
"They'll just find him," said Hiccup. "We have to leave."  
"We?" Astrid asked.  
"He can't make it on his own," said Hiccup. "And I don't want him to, I'm going with him."  
"You'll come back right?" Astrid asked.  
"Yeah," said Hiccup. "When they all realize this didn't happen because of Toothless." He mounted Toothless and they took off. As they flew over the island heading south. They were both deep in thought.

Toothless thought about the story Serenity had told them earlier. Ruby had taken her under his wing and took her to Draconia. Toothless considered doing the same with Hiccup.

Hiccup was thinking about a safe place to go. Then he too remembered Draconia. It sounded like a wonderful place. He would of course have to ask Serenity how to get there. He flew Toothless into the clouds looking for Serenity and Draco. Suddenly lightning struck all around them. The bolts barely misses them, causing Toothless dodge them. Hiccup held on. Then a bolt struck Toothless's red tail fin. The dragon lost control and they both went screaming towards the ground.

Mildew spotted them.  
"There they are," he shouted. The villagers ran in their direction.

Hiccup and Toothless crashed into the trees and slid down into the bushes. Hiccup fell out of the saddle. Toothless got to his feet, shook himself, and pulled Hiccup out of the bushes.  
"You okay bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked at his metal tail fin which was completely destroyed. Hiccup looked at it, thinking.  
"That's where the lightning hit," he said, to himself. He looked at the village in the distance. Lightning was striking the perches and the statue of Thor.  
"Metal," said Hiccup. "I wonder." Suddenly bolas came out of nowhere and snapped around Toothless, binding his jaws and feet. The villagers came running.  
"Secure the dragon," Mildew ordered. The villagers looped ropes around Toothless.  
"Leave him alone," Hiccup cried. He tried to go to the rescue but a man grabbed him.  
"Don't try anything," said Mildew. "You'll only make it worse for your precious dragon." Hiccup watched helplessly as the Vikings wrestled Toothless into a harness. They put a muzzle on him and shackled his paws. Then they wheeled him away. Once he was gone, the man let Hiccup go. He sat on the ground, exhausted. He knew he wouldn't get back to town in time, he needed a miracle. Then Serenity and Draco landed next to him.  
"Hiccup are you okay?" Serenity asked.  
"Mildew got Toothless," said Hiccup. "I need to get back to the village."  
"Get on," said Serenity. Hiccup got on Draco's saddle behind Serenity. Draco took off and headed to the village.  
"What happened?" Serenity asked. "Draco heard you screaming a few minutes ago."  
"We were looking for you," said Hiccup. "Lightning hit Toothless's tail and we crashed."  
"Why were you looking for me?" Serenity asked.  
"I needed to find a safe place to go," said Hiccup. "And I was going to ask you the way to Draconia."  
"Oh," said Serenity. "Where to?"  
"The forge," said Hiccup. Serenity landed Draco in the plaza.  
"Here you go," said Serenity.  
"Thanks," said Hiccup. "Wait here." He jumped off Draco and ran into the forge. He grabbed a spear and climbed back on the dragon.  
"What's that for?" Serenity asked.  
"You'll see," said Hiccup. "Fly me to the docks." Draco took off again.

Down at the docks Stoic and Gobber were defending Toothless from the other villagers. Draco roared and dropped down in between the two groups. He curled his lip, showing his teeth, and snarling. The people backed off. Hiccup jumped down.  
"Stop," he cried. "You can get rid of Toothless but it won't stop this lightning." He held up his spear.  
"It's the metal," he explained. "The lightning is hitting the metal. Think about it we never had a lightning storm like this, until we put up those perches and that statue, and there all made of metal."  
"Have you heard of anything so ridiculous?" Mildew said. Hiccup put the spear down and ran to Toothless, who was still strapped down.  
"Look this is where the lightning struck Toothless," said Hiccup, holding up the dragon's damaged tail. "On this connecting rod, this metal connecting rod." The villagers still weren't convinced.  
"I can prove it," said Hiccup. He picked up the spear and got back onto Draco. "Fly me up to that mast." Serenity clicked the reins and Draco flew up to the mast of a nearby ship. Hiccup jumped onto it, and Draco took off. Hiccup ran to the middle of the mast. He held up the spear.  
"Now you'll all see for yourself," he called. He sounded scared. "When I attach this to the top of the mast, the lightning will be drawn to..." Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the spear and went through Hiccup knocking him out.  
"Hiccup!" Stoic cried. Hiccup fell off the mast and into the water. Toothless strained to break his bonds. Draco used his godly powers to give Toothless the strength to break free. The Night Fury dove into the water after Hiccup. Serenity and Draco landed on the dock and waited for them to come back up. The other Vikings watched nervously. Then Toothless came back up onto the dock, with Hiccup in his mouth. He set the boy down and tried to rouse him. Stoic and Gobber ran over. Hiccup wasn't moving. Stoic turned to Serenity.  
"Serenity I know you only specialize in dragons," he said. "But do you think you can help Hiccup, please?" Serenity sighed.  
"I'll try," she said. She dismounted and grabbed her medical bag. She knelt beside Hiccup. She opened her bag and took out her silver stethoscope and used it to listen for Hiccup's heartbeat. The Vikings and Toothless held their breath. After a second Serenity smiled.  
"He's alive," she said. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Serenity check Hiccup's eyes.  
"Will he be okay?" Toothless asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "He has a concussion. I don't know when he'll come round."  
"Thank you Serenity," said Stoic. Toothless nuzzled Serenity's neck.  
"You're welcome," she giggled. "Are you okay Toothless?"  
"Yes, just tired," said Toothless. Stoic gently lifted his son up. He carried him back through town. Serenity followed with Draco and Toothless beside her.  
"Shouldn't his hair be sticking up?" Draco asked.  
"Well, he was in the water," Serenity pointed out.  
"Oh right," said Draco. When they got to the plaza Serenity and Draco returned to the hospital.  
"Serenity can Hiccup stay at your hospital 'til he recovers?" Stoic asked.  
"Sure," said Serenity. Stoic carried Hiccup up the hill following Serenity to the hospital. Serenity quickly rolled out a camp bed under the pavilion. Stoic laid Hiccup on the camp bed. Serenity put a pillow under his head and a quilt over his small form.  
"Toothless," Serenity called gently. Toothless came over.  
"Yes," said Toothless.  
"Do you think you can help keep Hiccup warm?" Serenity asked. "It'll help him recover faster."  
"Yes ma'am," said Toothless. He laid beside his rider and cradled him in his wings.

The following day Hiccup woke up with a pounding headache. He sat up and saw that he was laying on a camp bed in Serenity's Hospital. Then he saw Toothless looking at him.  
"Toothless!" he cried. "What happened?" He swung his legs off the bed and sat up. He flexed his right leg, to make sure it was still there.  
"At least I didn't loose the other one," he said. Then his dad came up the hill, followed by Serenity and Draco.  
"Hiccup you're okay," said Stoic relieved.  
"What happened?" Hiccup asked again.  
"You took a lightning bolt to the head," said Serenity. Hiccup got to his feet. Toothless made sure he wouldn't fall over.  
"So the villagers don't think Toothless caused the lightning?" Hiccup asked.  
"Not anymore," said Stoic. Serenity sat in her chair. Toothless muzzled her neck.  
"You're welcome," Serenity said. Then Toothless followed Hiccup and Stoic back home. Serenity unsaddled Draco, put the saddle away, and went to pick grapes.


	14. What Flies Beneath

**What Flies Beneath**

It was a cloudy day on Berk. The five dragons were lounging under Serenity's apple tree. They were waiting for Serenity to come back from spending Christmas in Draconia. She was due to arrive that evening.  
"When is she going to get here?" Hookfang wined.  
"Soon," said Stormfly.  
"I miss her," said Meatlug. Toothless had been munching apples for a while. He too missed Serenity, she was the only one who could understand him and his fellow dragons, she was the best dragon healer around, and she was the nicest woman in the world. It had been a quiet month without her. The dragons enjoyed hanging out with Serenity and her dragon, Draco. They all sat under the golden apple tree, that sat next to Serenity's Dragon Hospital, and listen to her stories about Draconia.

* * *

Miles away Serenity and Draco flew high above the clouds. They were both looking forward to going back to work after a relaxing holiday at the Draconian Castle.  
"Are we nearly there?" she asked Draco.  
"Yes," said Draco. He descended below the clouds. The Isle of Berk lay before them. Serenity smiled at the peaceful island. Berk was like a second home to her.  
"Look, down there," said Draco. He pointed to a snake like dragon slithering through the dirt. It was a dark blue grey Whispering Death. Draco flew low over it.  
"Good evening!" Serenity called. The dragon stopped and looked up.  
"Hello," he called back. Draco landed next to him.  
"What's your name?" Serenity asked.  
"Sawblade," said the dragon. "I know all about you, I've heard stories from the dragons you helped."  
"That's nice," said Serenity.  
"So where are you off to?" Sawblade asked.  
"Back to my hospital," said Serenity. "I'm going have a lot of dragons to take care of."  
"Maybe I'll come visit," said Sawblade.  
"That'll be nice," said Serenity. "You do know there's humans around my hospital."  
"I can handle it," said Sawblade.  
"We need to be moving on," said Draco. "I wish to get there before night fall."  
"Oh, okay," said Serenity. "Nice talking to you Sawblade." The dragon smiled. Serenity clicked the reins and Draco took off.

* * *

Back at the apple tree the dragons were all munching apples. Toothless was the only one who couldn't fly to to the vert top, where the biggest apples were. He grabbed the ones he could reach, he climbed the tree.  
"Look," said Stormfly. She pointed to a dragon flying towards them.  
"That must her," said the Zippleback. The dragons landed. Toothless did not hear the announcement and climbed higher up the tree. Draco landed and Serenity dismounted. She smiled when she saw all the dragons waiting for her.  
"Hello friends," she said.  
"We missed you," said Stormfly. "How was your holiday?"  
"It was fun," said Serenity. "I hope there have been on casualties while I was gone."  
"Nope," said Hookfang. "We've managed to stay alive." Serenity smiled.  
"Where's Toothless?" she asked, noticing he wasn't there.  
"I think he's still up the tree," said Stormfly. Serenity went under the apple tree. She spotted the Night Fury way up near the top, silhouetted against the golden shade.  
"Hello up there," Serenity called. Toothless jumped and stepped on a weak branch. It broke and the dragon fell out of the tree. He crashed to the ground, right at Serenity's feet. He groaned. Serenity knelt beside him.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yes," said Toothless. "I've fallen out of trees before." He got to his feet.  
"I didn't mean to startle you," said Serenity, standing up.  
"It's fine," said Toothless. Serenity sat in her camp chair by the tree trunk, the dragons sat around her.  
"It feels so nice to be back here," she said with a sigh.  
"How's Draconia?" Toothless asked.  
"Just fine," said Serenity. "The Dragon Riders are now able to move onto the mainland, instead of living in the colony. Now the island is used only for the Dragon Riding Institute."  
"Why did they have to live in a colony?" Meatlug asked.  
"The king and queen were still getting used to having riders," said Serenity. "Now they feel like the Riders have earned the right to move onto the mainland."  
"It must be nice for them," said Stormfly. Serenity nodded. Then she yawned.  
"We'll let you get some rest," said Hookfang. "We'll come around tomorrow."  
"Good night my friends," said Serenity. They all left to go find their riders. Serenity unsaddled Draco and set up the new camp bed she had gotten for Christmas. She put her blanket and pillow on it and sat down. She kicked off her riding boots, laid down, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning the six Dragon Riders gathered in the plaza, where they saw a big hole in the ground. When Toothless saw it, he snarled. He seemed really tease. The came grinding sounds and Toothless reared up roaring.  
"It's just a hole bud," said Hiccup. The dragon kept snarling down the hole. Then he dove into it and disappeared. The grinding sounds got louder.  
"What is that?" Astrid asked. The ground began to tremble and the sounds got even louder. Then a huge Whispering Death burst out throwing dirt in everyone's face. It roared, spinning its six rows of teeth.  
"Dragons everyone," Astrid ordered. All the riders, except Hiccup, mounted their dragons. The wild dragons took a good look at all the dragons, it seemed to be looking for something.  
"Stand back," said Stoic as he rode in on Thornado. The Thunderdrum opened his mouth and bellowed at the Whispering Death, but the other dragon flew out of range.  
"Let's run this thing out of here," said Astrid. Just as the dragons were about to fight the wild dragons, Toothless jumped out of the hole and tackled the Whispering Death. Then he turned to his friends.  
"Stand down," he ordered. The other dragons stayed where they were, but made no move to fight the wild dragon. Toothless and the Whispering Death began to fight. Toothless was at a huge disadvantage with his disability. The other dragon shot spikes at the Night Fury, one stabbed his flank. Toothless howled in pain, but shot purple fire at the other dragon.

* * *

Up at the hospital Draco had been listening to the fight, while pretending to sleep. When he heard Toothless get shot he opened one eye. He used his godly powers to shift the clouds away from the sun. When the sunbeams hit the Whispering Death it roared and dived into the ground with a final whip of its tail. The other dragons landed. Hiccup ran to his dragon.  
"On no," he said when he saw the spike in Toothless's flank. "You're hurt." Toothless began to calm down. Hiccup tried to pull out the spike, but it wouldn't come out. He took Toothless up to the quiet hospital. Serenity was still asleep.  
"Serenity!" Hiccup called. Serenity woke up.  
"Yes?" she said.  
"Can you pull this spike out?" Hiccup asked. "I can't get it." He pointed to Toothless's flank. Serenity got up and examined it.  
"I can get it out but it will take a while," she said.  
"I'll leave you to it," said Hiccup. "I need to go talk to the others." With that he went back to the plaza. Serenity grabbed her medical bag. Toothless was quiet while she worked. The other dragons gathered under the tree.  
"What was that all about?" Hookfang asked.  
"It's an old rivalry," said Toothless. "We had a run in a few years back."  
"What happened?" Stormfly asked.  
"I crawled into his hole to rest for the night," said Toothless. "He got mad at me for trespassing. I got out but he chased me away. He would leave me alone so I had to fight him. I soon managed to get away, but I knew he would come for me one day."  
"How long a go was that?" Hookfang asked.  
"Back when I could fly by myself," said Toothless. Serenity had paused her work to hear the story. She reach into her bag and pulled out a syringe needle and a bottle of clear liquid. She filled the needle with the fluid.  
"What's that for?" Toothless asked.  
"This will take the pain away," said Serenity. "Now hold still." She went to put the needle into his skin, but he jumped away.  
"You're trying to stab me?" he asked.  
"No," said Serenity. "It won't hurt, it'll just feel wired, if you just hold still."  
"You promise?" Toothless asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. Toothless walked back over to her, hesitantly. She stroked him gently. Then she picked up the needle. Just then another dragon landed, a yellow female. She had young woman on her back. Serenity looked surprised.  
"Tracy?" she said.  
"Hi Serenity," said Tracy, dismounting. "I hope you don't mind us paying you a visit?"  
"No, of course not," said Serenity. "I could've used a small warning though."  
"We're not staying long," said Tracy.  
"We?" Serenity asked.  
"Dave is here too," said Tracy. "He's exploring the island."  
"Okay," said Serenity. She very gently pushed the needle into Toothless's skin. He flinched when the needle pinched a little. Serenity used the plunger to push the medicine into the skin, very slowly. When the needle was empty she pulled it out.  
"There, that wasn't so bad," said Serenity. She patted his side. Toothless groaned.  
"I can't feel my leg," he said.  
"It's okay," said Serenity. "You be grateful for it in a minuet." She put the needle in a special bag.  
"What happened to him?" Tracy asked.  
"He got in a fight with another dragon," said Serenity. She grabbed hold of the spike and with one strong tug pulled it out. Then tied a strip of gauze over the wound.  
"Is that better?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes," said Toothless. "Thank you Serenity."  
"You can go lay down now," said Serenity. She went to sit in her chair under the tree with the other dragons. Toothless curled up beside her chair and put his head in her lap. The other dragons were dozing with Draco and Tracy's dragon, Piper.  
"I thought you were traveling," said Tracy.  
"I was for a while," said Serenity. "Then I found what Re wanted me to find."  
"Which is what?" Tracy asked. Serenity patted Toothless's head. He had already dozed off.  
"Him?" Tracy asked.  
"Yeah," said Serenity. "Re asked me to look for the Night Furies."  
"That's a Night Fury?" Tracy asked. "I thought they were just a myth."  
"Not anymore," said Serenity. "This is, however, the only one I've seen so for."  
"He's so cool," said Tracy. Toothless smiled in his sleep. If he didn't have a Whispering Death after him he would have stayed there under the tree, but they had to end this rivalry sometime. He decided to go out and end it tonight. For now he relaxed and let Serenity stroke his neck.

* * *

Toothless's leg slowly went back to normal as the medicine wore off. When he could feel his leg again then sun was setting. Serenity made him walk around so his leg wouldn't get cramps. Then Hiccup came back to get him. They went him, the other dragons went to find there riders. Serenity and Tracy were soon the only ones at the hospital.  
"This is a nice place," said Tracy as she unsaddled Piper.  
"I know," said Serenity. "I love it here. It can't replace home of course."  
"You're very lucky to be looking after a Night Fury," said Tracy. She put her saddle next to Serenity's saddle. Then she set up her camp bed .  
"Where's Dave?" Serenity asked.  
"I don't know," said Tracy. "But I'm sure he's fine." She laid down on her camp bed, Serenity followed suit.  
"How long are you staying?" Serenity asked.  
"A few days," said Tracy. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

Back at Hiccup's house Hiccup fell asleep, but Toothless was only dozing. When Hiccup was sound asleep he got up and jumped out the window. He ran up the hill to the hospital. He quietly snuck passed Serenity and Tracy. He had just made it passed the apple tree when he heard someone whispering to him.  
"Where are you going?" Serenity asked. Toothless turned around.  
"Nowhere," he whispered back. "Go back to sleep." Serenity wasn't convinced.  
"I know you up to something," she said. "Where are you going?" She sat in her chair. Toothless walked over to her.  
"I'm going after the Whispering Death," he said. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life on the run and I want to go find him before he comes here and destroy the village looking for me."  
"You don't stand a chance by yourself," said Serenity. "And you know how I feel about fighting."  
"I know," said Toothless. "But it's me he wants. Hopefully he'll leave this village alone."  
"You'll come back right?" Serenity asked. Toothless took a moment to answer.  
"I don't know," he confessed. He nuzzled her neck. She hugged his head.  
"Please don't get hurt," she said with a sigh.  
"I'll try," said Toothless. Serenity let him go and he ran off into the night. Serenity went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup woke up to find his dragon missing. He ran out of the house.  
"Toothless!" he called. No answer. He looked all over the village, but didn't find him. He ended up at the hospital. Serenity, Tracy, and Piper were still asleep, but Draco was up and grazing on the golden apple leaves.  
"Draco, have you seen Toothless?" Hiccup asked.  
"No I haven't," said Draco. Now Hiccup was really worried.  
"He must have gone after the Whispering Death," he said. "I need to go after him."  
"By yourself?" Draco asked. "You'll be going up against a wild dragon."  
"I'll get the others," said Hiccup.  
"I'll come too," said Draco. "I'll meet you at the arena."  
"Okay," said Hiccup. He ran down the hill to get the other riders. Draco used his godly powers to put on his saddle and reins. Then he flew to the arena where the riders had gathered.

* * *

"Toothless must be looking for the Whispering Death," said Hiccup. "If we find it we find Toothless."  
"What do we do if we find the Whispering Death first?" Fishlegs asked.  
"We train it," said Hiccup. "Is there anything helpful in the Book of Dragons?"  
"It says the Whispering Death can shoot spines from any part of its body," said Fishlegs reading from the Dragon Book.  
"How is that helpful?" Astrid asked.  
"It would help if we stayed away from those," said Fishlegs.  
"Come on you guys," said Hiccup. "We have to find him, I don't know how much time we have." He mounted Draco, the others mounted their dragons. The flew out of the arena and headed over the woods. The were looking for big holes in the ground.  
"Down there," said Astrid. She pointed to a huge hole in large clearing. The riders landed and dismounted.  
"Toothless!" Hiccup called. The Night Fury was nowhere in sight. The riders looked down the hole, it was really dark. Then they heard grinding sounds getting louder. The dragons grew jumpy, except for Draco. Then the Whispering Death burst out of the ground snarling. It looked at the dragons, and when it didn't see Toothless it dived back into the ground. Hiccup ran over to the new hole and ignoring Astrid's protest jumped into it. He faced a huge tunnel. Smaller tunnels branched off the big one. It looked like an underground village. Hiccup walked further into it, suddenly something dropped behind him. He turned around and saw Fishlegs.  
"Oh thanks Fishlegs," said Hiccup, slightly relieved. "I would of thought you'd be the last person to volunteer.  
"I didn't want you to have to go through this alone," said Fishlegs nervously. The went deeper into the tunnel. It was really quiet, the only sounds were their breathing and squeaking of Hiccup's metal leg. It got darker as they went deeper. They both kept an eye out for the Whispering Death, the hear it somewhere in the tunnels. Then Hiccup saw it slither through a tunnel running parallel to theirs. Hiccup lead the way into the other tunnel, just in time to see the dragon's tail slither out of sight. The went after it. They came to an intersection and stopped. Suddenly the dragon came round the corner, Hiccup and Fishlegs dived into one of the smaller tunnels. The dragon slithered passed them.  
"Do think it can hear us?" Fishlegs whispered, which was a big mistake. The dragon turned around. Hiccup quickly covered Fishlegs's mouth. The dragon slid passed them, going the opposite direction. Suddenly it can to a stop, it seemed to be showing them something. Fishlegs soon saw what it was, and pointed it out to Hiccup. It was a white scar on the dragon's tail. It looked like circle of teethmarks. Then the dragon slithered away.  
"Did you see that?" Fishlegs asked when the dragon was out of sight.  
"Yeah," said Hiccup. "It looked like a bite mark."  
"Not just any bite mark," said Fishlegs. "A Night Fury bite mark. I think I know why these two dragons are looking for each other."  
"They have a history," said Hiccup.  
"A grudge," said Fishlegs.  
"How long do dragons hold a grudge?" Hiccup wondered aloud.  
"To the death?" said Fishlegs in a small voice. Now Hiccup was really worried.  
"Let's get out of here," he said.  
"That is a really good idea," said Fishlegs. They came out of their hiding place. They came face to face with the Whispering Death. It roared in outrage. The two riders ran towards the exit, the dragon slithered after them. It didn't take them long to find the way out. The other riders were waiting for them, they could hear the dragon coming up fast. The riders pulled Fishlegs out first. Astrid then reached for Hiccup, but he was so small he couldn't reach. The wall of the tunnel was too steep and too smooth to climb out. The dragon was nearly on him.  
"Stand back!" Hiccup cried. The dragon shot out of the hole, throwing Hiccup high into the air. He screamed as he fell towards the dragon's open mouth, and this time Toothless wasn't there to catch him. He closed his eyes as he fell closer. Then he felt something snag his shirt. He opened his eyes, he was flying. A huge dark dragon had caught him, but it wasn't Toothless. The dragon set him down next to the other riders then flew away. The Whispering Death came roaring towards them. The riders ran off and the dragon chased them. Suddenly Toothless came out of seemingly nowhere and tackled the wild dragon. The two dragons began fighting again.  
"Toothless!" Astrid cried. The two dragons roared at each other. The other dragons closed in, slightly. The Whispering Death noticed this and dived into the ground. When it was gone, Hiccup approached his dragon. Toothless turned on him, growling.  
"Toothless," Hiccup whispered. "I know what's going on between you and the other dragon." Toothless stopped growling, he still looked mad.  
"Leg me help you," said Hiccup. He went stroke Toothless, but the dragon turned away and ran off. Hiccup ran after him.  
"Come back!" he cried. Toothless kept running. Suddenly he spun around and shot purple fire at the ground at Hiccup's feet, causing him to stop. The dragon gave him a look that said: 'don't you dare follow me, I need to do this alone and I don't want you to get hurt.' Then he ran off. Hiccup stayed where he was, shocked. The other riders and dragons caught up. Hiccup was quiet as he mounted Draco. They took of after Toothless. Hiccup was still in shock.  
"He's just trying to protect you," said Astrid gently.  
"That's not what it is," said Snotlout. "Toothless doesn't want you around 'cause this is just between him and the other guy. He's a fighter like me."  
"Snotlout, you're right," said Hiccup. "It's not a fair fight. If Toothless is going to win he needs to fly and he can't fly without me."  
"What are you saying?" Astrid asked.  
"I'm saying we need to find him," said Hiccup. "And fast." He clicked the reins and Draco sped up. The others followed.

* * *

The soon spotted him running through the trees. The dragons landed and Hiccup dismounted. He slowly approached the Night Fury. He growled, flashing his teeth. He turned around, when he saw who it was he stopped growling. His eyes went from slits to round. Hiccup held out his hand, and slowly reached out to him. Toothless sighed and put his nose in his rider's hand. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. He hugged the dragon's head.  
"You had me so worried for a while," Hiccup said. "You haven't be yourself lately, it good to see you're still you." Toothless almost smiled. Then the Whispering Death burst out of the ground. Toothless snarled.  
"You can walk away from this," Hiccup suggested. "Let's go home." He went to mount Toothless but the dragon bucked him off and charged at the other dragon. They began to fight again. Hiccup ran back to Draco and mounted him.  
"He needs our help," he said. The riders and dragons went to the rescue.  
"No!" Toothless roared at the other dragons. "This is my fight. I don't want you guys to get hurt." The dragon stopped, and refused to move no matter what the riders said. The Whispering Death lifted off the ground and shot fire rings at Toothless. The Night Fury tried fly by himself but he barely got a few feet off the ground when the other dragon smacked him with its tail. Toothless crashed but sprang to his feet and shot purple fire at the other dragon. The Whispering Death shot fire rings which pushed Toothless to the vary edge of a tall cliff. Then it burrowed through the rock, causing it to crumble away leaving Toothless trapped. The riders and dragons ran to the cliff, they watched the Whispering Death trying to force Toothless off the edge using its fire rings. He shot purple fire at the other dragon, but it wasn't working and Toothless was getting worried.  
"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. The dragon looked at his rider, and Hiccup could see the pure terror in Toothless's eyes. Hiccup felt so helpless, and he was just as scared as Toothless was. The other dragon pushed the Night Fury further off the edge. Hiccup would not let his best friend loose the fight. He walked to the edge of the cliff, a jumped. He fell towards the beach below. He wasn't afraid though, he knew Toothless would catch him like he always did. Toothless dived after Hiccup and managed to get under him. Hiccup grabbed onto the saddle and pulled himself onto Toothless's back. He hooked his metal leg into the stirrup and pulled Toothless put of the dive. Toothless opened his wings and flew off.  
"You save me, I save you," said Hiccup. "That's the way it is." Toothless smiled as he flew high over the Whispering Death. Back on the cliff Draco used his godly powers to move clouds away from the sun. The sunlight hit the Whispering Death full in the face. The dragon roared in outrage and dived into the ground.  
"Sunlight!" Fishlegs cried. "That's its weakness."  
"Come on bud," Hiccup told Toothless. "Let's keep it above ground." Toothless shot a purple fireball into the the Whispering Death's burrow. The ground exploded and the Whispering Death roared. Toothless tackled it and pinned it down. He growled in its ear. The dragon wriggled nervously under Toothless's paws.  
"Let me go," it begged Toothless. "I won't fight you again, please let me go." Toothless narrowed his eyes, but jumped off and the Whispering Death slithered away and disappeared into it hole. Hiccup and Toothless rejoined the others.

They all flew back to the village. Draco flew back to the hospital. Serenity was sitting under the tree with Tracy and her husband Dave. Behind them were their dragons, a yellow female and a graphite grey male. Tracy and Dave were wearing riding uniforms like Serenity's, except that they were bottle green. When Draco landed they looked up.  
"Hi Draco," said Serenity.  
"Hi Serenity," said Draco. "Hi Tracy, hi Dave."  
"Where have you been?" Serenity asked.  
"I went with Hiccup and the others to help find Toothless," said Draco.  
"Did you find him?" Tracy asked.  
"Yes," said Draco. "He's okay."  
"Oh, thank goodness," said Serenity, relived.  
"You like that dragon don't you," said Dave, it wasn't a question.  
"Yes," Serenity confessed. "And he likes me. Is that a problem?"  
"No," said Tracy. "I think it's wonderful. It's about time you found your match." Serenity got up and unsaddled Draco. Just then the other dragons landed and gathered under the tree.  
"Hello my friends," said Serenity as she sat back down.  
"Hi Serenity," said Hookfang. He looked at Tracy and Dave.  
"These are my fellow Dragon Riders," said Serenity. She pointed to Tracy. "This is Tracy and her dragon Piper."  
"Hi," said Tracy.  
"We've heard about you," said Stormfly. Serenity had to translate because Tracy and Dave couldn't understand the dragons.  
"We've heard a lot about you," said Tracy. "This is my husband Dave and his dragon Flint."  
"Nice to meet you," said Dave.  
"I've seen you before," said Hookfang. "You caught Hiccup before he fell into the Whispering Death's jaws."  
"Yes," said Dave.  
"Where's Toothless?" Serenity asked, realizing he wasn't there.  
"He'll be up after Hiccup takes his saddle off," said the Zippleback.  
"Okay," said Serenity. "He's had a really hard day, I heard."  
"Yeah," said Meatlug. "He nearly lost the fight."  
"I don't want to hear the details," said Serenity. "I can't stand the thought of loosing any of you guys." All the dragons blushed.  
"How long are you guys staying?" Hookfang asked Tracy.  
"We're going to head out in just a minuet," said Dave. "We just wanted to meet you all."  
"Oh, okay," said Stormfly. Dave and Tracy got to their feet and packed up their camp chairs.  
"Will you come back?" Serenity asked.  
"I hope so," said Tracy. "Or you could come visit us."  
"Okay," said Serenity. Tracy and Dave put their camp chairs on their saddles and mounted up.  
"It was good to see you," said Tracy.  
"Maybe when you come again you can meet the Riders of Berk," said Serenity.  
"That will be nice," said Dave. "I like meeting new riders."  
"That small one is a bit weird," said Tracy. "I have never heard of a rider you would risk his life for a dragon he knows nothing about."  
"Why is that weird?" Serenity asked.  
"I don't know, I've just never heard of it," said Tracy. "Even when the dragon doesn't always do what he says."  
"They're best friends," said Serenity. Tracy scoffed and clicked the reins. Piper took off and circled around waiting for Dave and Flint.  
"Tracy's gotten a little hostile about the new and different," Dave explained.  
"I remember when she yelled at me for wanting to stay with dragons rather than go ghost hunting," said Serenity. Dave clicked the reins and Flint joined Piper. Serenity waved as they flew away, then she joined the dragons.

* * *

After Toothless got his saddle off he ran off to join the others. He went up the hill to the hospital. All his friends were waiting for him under the golden shade of the apple tree. He ran and sat next to Serenity's chair.


	15. Twinsanity

**Twinsanity**

Berk was facing another one of its cloudy days. The five riders were flying high through the clouds. Hiccup had just learned, from Serenity, how to fly in situations where he couldn't see, and the dragon could. He was now teaching his fellow riders. They had caught on quite well. The dragons were all looking forward to a quiet evening under the apple tree, when the lesson was over.  
"I can't see anything," Tuffnut wined, when they came a dense part of the clouds. Hiccup steered Toothless over the the Zippleback.  
"You're not supposed to see," said Hiccup. "You have to trust Barf and Belch to see for you, like this." He steered Toothless deeper into the clouds.  
"Why dose he always speak in riddles?" Tuffnut asked.  
"I say we trust us," said Ruffnut. However the twins steered the two heads of the Zippleback in opposite directions causing the dragon to fly out of control. They crashed into Meatlug and Fishlegs. All three riders flew off their saddles and landed in a tall tree. The two dragons circled the tree, awaiting orders.  
"Go get help," Ruffnut ordered.  
"Get me out of here," Tuffnut ordered at the same time. The dragon tried to do both things at once, but it caused them to bonk heads and fly out of control. Then Fishlegs made a few hand gestures at Meatlug. She swooped down and picked the twins up. Then the branch supporting Fishlegs gave way. Hiccup steered Toothless downward and the dragon caught Fishlegs on his back.  
"What was that hand thing you were doing?" Hiccup asked.  
"I've been training Meatlug to respond to hand signals," said Fishlegs.  
"Hand signals!" Hiccup exclaimed. "We should get started in those right away." The twins got back on their Zippleback, and Fishlegs got back on Meatlug. They went back to their lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Serenity's Hospital, Serenity had just finished putting a new flag on her flagpole underneath the Draconian flag. The new flag was green with a gold tree in the middle. Serenity had adopted the tree symbol for the hospital, and green and gold as the signature colors. Once the flag was flying with the Draconian flag, Serenity climbed onto Draco's head and Draco lowered her to the ground.  
"The flag was a great idea," said Serenity. "I'm glad I accepted Re's offer."  
"I find you have a lot in common with this tree," said Draco. "You both make the dragons feel better in any way." Serenity smiled at her golden apple tree. It had grown bigger over the passed few weeks. It was now threatening to engulf the pavilion.  
"I might have to take down the pavilion soon," said Serenity. "If that tree gets any bigger." Draco nodded in agreement.  
"I build you tree house," he said. "On one of the lower branches."  
"And I'll have to get a taller flagpole," said Serenity. She went under the tree and climbed onto the lowest branch. Draco sat in its shade and dozed off. Just then Stoic came up the hill, followed by Gobber.  
"Hey Serenity," said Stoic.  
"Hello gentlemen," said Serenity. "What brings you here?"  
"The Beserker tribe is coming in a few days," said Gobber. "The dragons will look too aggressive, so they need a place to hide."  
"We were hopping they could hide in your cave," said Stoic.  
"Of course," said Serenity.  
"Thank you," said Stoic. "I'll have Hiccup round them up and bring them up here."  
"Okay," said Serenity. Gobber and Stoic went back the hill. Serenity jumped down from the tree.  
"Let's get to work on this pavilion," said Draco. He flew up onto the roof and Serenity climbed up the tree. Draco pulled the flagpole off the roof and handed it to Serenity. Then Draco jumped down and set fire to the pavilion and waiting tent. They vanished in a second.  
"There," he said. "That will give the tree room to grow and the hospital will stay in business."  
"Wonderful," said Serenity. She climbed back down off the tree and went over to the picnic table. She put the flagpole on the table then sat in the shade of the apple tree to wait for her dragon friends.

* * *

She waited for a long time. The sun was setting when the dragons came up the hill.  
"Wow! What happened to the pavilion?" Stormfly asked.  
"We took it down," said Serenity. "So the apple tree has room to grow."  
"Is the hospital still in business?" Hookfang asked.  
"Yes," said Draco.  
"So what took you guys so long?" Serenity asked.  
"Hiccup made the lesson a bit longer," said Toothless. "He wanted to try using hand signals on us."  
"How'd that go?" Serenity asked.  
"It went well," said Meatlug. The other dragons murmured in agreement, except Barf and Belch.  
"What's the matter with you two?" Serenity asked.  
"Our riders had an argument," said Belch. "It was a little bit more tense then their usual quarrels."  
"I see," said Serenity.  
"We don't know what to do," said Barf.  
"What did they argue about?" Draco asked.  
"Us," said Barf and Belch in unison.  
"They'll come round," said Stormfly. "They always do."  
"Yeah," said Belch. "But what if they don't?"  
"Hiccup will fix it," said Toothless. "That's what he does." The others agreed.  
"The Besrkers are coming in a few days," said Stormfly.  
"Yeah," said Serenity. "And you're all going to spend they up here in that cave."  
"At least we're not being locked up in that arena," said Hookfang.  
"Yeah," said Barf. "I would much rather hide here." Again the others agreed. Serenity smiled.  
"I just hope nothing bad happens," she said. "I love you guys too much." All the dragons chuckled. They sat around Serenity in the shade of the tree.  
"So what hand signals did they use?" Serenity asked.  
"Astrid has one that tells me to shoot tail spikes," said Stormfly.  
"Snotlout has one that tells me to breath fire," said Hookfang.  
"Fishlegs has one that tells me to hug," said Meatlug.  
"Hiccup has one that tells me to shoot plasma blasts," said Toothless. "And one that tells me to smile."  
"You didn't really follow that last one though," said Stormfly.  
"Why should I smile on command?" Toothless asked.  
"Because you have such a nice smile," said Serenity.  
"But I want to smile when I'm happy," said Toothless. "Not when I'm told to."

"Fair enough," said Serenity.

"You have a beautiful smile yourself," Hookfang told her. Serenity blushed.

"Maybe our riders will show you the hand signals," said Stormfly.

"Will I be impressed?" Serenity asked. "Or will I get a laugh?"  
"You will be impressed," said Hookfang. "I'm sure of it."  
"I'm looking forward to it," said Serenity. She leaned back in her chair.  
"I can't wait to spend a whole day under this tree," said Belch. "It's so peaceful." Serenity smiled and stroked tree's leaves fondly.  
"You can help me build my new tree house," she said.  
"Cool," said Hookfang. The dragons fell silent. They watched the Vikings prepare the village for their visitors. Stoic and Gobber were overseeing the whole thing. The Beserkers were due to arrive the following day. Stoic had promised Serenity that he would keep the Beserkers away from her hospital, and she promised to keep all the dragons well hidden in return. Hiccup was overseeing the cleaning up of the academy so it looked like the kill ring it once was. The dragons did their part by staying out of the way, and soon Berk was looking her best.

* * *

The next day the riders rode their dragons around the village rounding up all the dragons and brought them to the hospital. The cave was big enough and tall enough for all the dragons. Things were going well. When the last of the dragons were being rounded up, Barf and Belch went flying off. The dragon sped passed Hiccup and Snotlout on their dragons.  
"Where are Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked. No one knew. Snotlout steered Hookfang after the Zippleback. He jumped down onto Belch's neck.  
"You need two people," said Hiccup as he pulled Toothless above the Zippleback. Fishlegs pulled up alongside. He jumped onto Barf's neck. He held on to the horns so tightly Barf began breathing out huge clouds of green gas. The wind blew it into Fishlegs's face. He tried in vain to not breath it in. Then Snotlout accidentally tugged on Belch's horns, causing him to spark the gas. There was a huge explosion. It shot both riders into the air. Hookfang caught them, and the Zippleback flew away. Just then there came loud horns from the village, announcing the arrival of the Beserkers.  
"Oh, great," said Hiccup sarcastically.

* * *

They herded the rest of the dragons back to the hospital. They landed on dismounted. Their dragons went inside the cave.  
"Is that the last of them?" Serenity asked.  
"No," said Hiccup. "Barf and Belch are lost, but we'll find them."  
"Okay," said Serenity. "I'll keep the cave open." The riders left to look for the Zippleback. Serenity climbed the apple tree, to the highest branches. She could see the whole village from up there, from the docks to Mildew's house. She sat on a strong branch and watched what was happening. Stoic was showing the Beserker chief, Dagur, around the village. Hiccup and the other riders ran all over the village looking for the Zippleback. Serenity felt safe at the top of the tree. Draco was in the cave, keeping the dragons from running out. They could all hear what was going on. Toothless was growing concerned about Barf and Belch.  
"We should help get Barf and Belch in here," Toothless suggested.  
"Good idea," said Stormfly.  
"Will you let us out my lord?" Hookfang asked Draco. "So we can help our friend?" Draco said nothing but let them pass. They ran out to find their riders.

* * *

Up in the tree. Serenity watched the riders and dragons chase down the Zippleback. Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless went to the twins' house. Serenity watched them enter. Then she watched Tuffnut exit, alone, and leave the town. The other riders mounted their dragons and followed. Serenity watched Stoic and Gobber lead the Beserkers into the great hall. When the town was quiet, Serenity climbed down off the tree. She went into the cave.  
"Draco I would like to follow Hiccup and the others," she said. "In case they need our help."  
"Someone has to look after this lot," said Draco.  
"I'll do it my lord," said Thornado. "You can trust me."  
"Very well," said Draco. He got up and followed Serenity outside. She mounted him and clicked the reins. Draco took off and flew south. They soon spotted the riders way ahead. Serenity steered Draco above them, staying out of earshot.

* * *

They looked around the woods for an hour. Then Hiccup and Fishlegs separated from Snotlout and Astrid. Serenity steered Draco after Hiccup and Fishlegs. They flew to a deep cave and landed. They went inside, with their dragons right behind them. Draco landed next to the cave entrance.  
"You want to go in?" Draco asked.  
"No, we can wait out here," said Serenity. "They might need outside help, if the roof caves in." Draco nodded.  
"I wonder where they're going," Draco said.  
"Probably looking for the twins," said Serenity.  
"Way out here?" Draco asked.  
"The dragons said they had an argument," said Serenity. "Everyone needs a safe heaven. This cave must be that for the twins." Draco nodded in agreement. Then the riders came out. Draco took off and perched on the top of the mountain. The riders mounted their dragons, Tuffnut got on Toothless behind Hiccup, and Ruffnut got on Stormfly behind Astrid. They took off. Draco flew after them. He pulled up beside them.  
"Serenity!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I thought you were looking after the other dragons."  
"They're fine," said Serenity. "I'm more worried about that Zippleback."  
"Dagur wants to kill it and use the blood for ink," said Astrid. Draco roared so loudly at this news a lightning bolt shot from the sky and hit a near by tree. Then he sped up, Serenity couldn't rein him in. The other riders flew after him. He landed on a treetop, looking down at a group of Vikings surrounding Barf and Belch. The riders landed on the tree below Draco.  
"We need to get to our dragon," said Tuff.  
"We can't risk being seen by the Beserkers," said Hiccup. They watched the Beserkers lasso both of the Zippleback's heads. Then Dagur advanced on the helpless dragon. Draco took all he could not to attack the Beserkers. Then Stoic stopped Dagur from killing the dragon.  
"We have to kill this dragon in the arena," Stoic explained. "Where dragon killing happens." Dagur put his sword away.  
"To the arena," he cried. The riders watched as they pulled Barf and Belch out of sight. When they were gone the riders flew out of the tree and landed on the ground.  
"The chief won't let them kill our dragon will he?" Tuff asked.  
"He won't have a choice," said Hiccup. "We're going to have to come up with a plan." Suddenly Draco took off, without Serenity's click of the reins. He left the other riders behind and flew towards the arena.

* * *

When he got there he landed on the cliff that looked down on the arena. The Zippleback was pinned to the ground and surrounded by Beserkers. Dagur was about to slay the dragon, when the riders' dragons attacked. The riders showed up and pretended to fight the dragons off. Looking closely Serenity saw that the riders were secretly using their new hand signals to tell the dragons what to do. It worked perfectly. The Beserkers were completely terrified of the dragons. Then when Toothless attacked, the Beserkers screamed.  
"A Night Fury!" Dagur cried. "They do exist." Serenity looked surprised.  
"I guess they faded into myth around here too," she said. "I really want see a wild Night Fury."  
"Toothless is sort of wild," said Draco.  
"A wild Night Fury wouldn't have a rider," Serenity pointed out. "Or a metal tail fin." Draco said nothing. He smiled when he saw the Beserkers running back to their ships.  
"Good riddance," he said.  
"We should go tell the other dragons it's safe to come out," said Serenity. She clicked the reins and Draco flew back to the hospital.

* * *

When he landed Serenity dismounted. She went into the cave. All the dragons were asleep, except for Thornado.  
"Hi Serenity," he said.  
"Is everyone here okay?" Serenity asked.  
"We're all fine," said Thornado. Serenity smiled.  
"It's safe to go out now," said Draco. "The Beserkers are gone."  
"Oh, good," said Thornado. Serenity went outside and sat in her chair. The dragon exited the cave and flew away, after they thanked Serenity. When they were gone Draco turned towards the apple tree. Suddenly he breathed fire at the trunk. When the fire was out there was an opening in the trunk, with light green curtains over it. Serenity stood up.  
"What is that?" she asked.  
"That's your new tree house," said Draco. Serenity went over to the opening and pulled the curtains aside. The inside of the tree trunk was completely hallowed out. The floor had a soft carpet of grass and the walls were made of smooth, golden wood.  
"Wow," said Serenity. On the floor close to the wall was her camp bed, next to it at a right angle, was her treasure chest.  
"Do you like it?" Draco asked.  
"Yes I do," said Serenity. "It's perfect." Draco smiled. Serenity closed the curtain and sat back in her chair. Just then her dragon friends came up the hill.  
"Hey Serenity," said Stormfly.  
"Hello friends," said Serenity. "I'm glad to see you're all okay after that."  
"I'm happy it's all over," said Hookfang. "No more Beserkers." The others agreed.  
"So what happened with you two?" Serenity asked Barf and Belch. "Why didn't you come up to the hospital?"  
"We wanted to be sure our riders were okay," said Belch. "But we couldn't find them. Then when the Beserkers came we didn't want to draw their attention to the hospital, so we waited until it was safe, but we couldn't hide from the Beserkers they just kept coming after us..."  
"Alright," Serenity interrupted. "I've heard enough, just promise me it won't happen again."  
"I promise," said Barf and Belch in unison.  
"What did you thing of the hand signals?" Toothless asked.  
"I was impressed," said Serenity. "The Beserkers had no clue. Though, I must admit it's ironic that the riders trained dragons to be wild."  
"That is ironic," Hookfang agreed.  
"Where's your flag?" Meatlug asked. "I haven't seen it fly in a long time." Serenity got up and went over to the picnic table. She picked up her Draconian flag.  
"I just have to find a new flagpole for it," she said. Just then Draco spat fire at the ground near the cave, and the fire left behind a tall, silver flagpole.  
"I'm so glad I have you," Serenity told Draco. She went over to the flagpole with both her Draconian flag and her hospital flag. She unwound the rope from the hook and pulled down the four gold clips. She attached the Draconian flag first, then the hospital flag. Once they were secure Serenity raised them as far as they would go, then secured the rope to the hook. She sat back in her chair, and they all watched the Draconian flag fly freely.


	16. Defiant One

**Defiant One**

One cloudy afternoon the six dragon riders were flying low over the ocean. They were looking for a lost fishing boat. They had been out all morning.  
"Why are we even out here?" Snotlout wined.  
"This is our first search and rescue mission," said Hiccup.  
"We're not doing any rescuing," said Snotlout. "Maybe we're going the wrong way."  
"The boat was last seen heading south," said Hiccup.  
"I say we should fly north," said Snotlout. So ignoring the others he turned Hookfang around and flew off. The other riders all looked at Hiccup. He would have been all too happy to let Snotlout go, but he shook off the feeling and flew after him. Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins flew back to Berk.

* * *

It didn't take Hiccup long to catch up to Snotlout. He spotted him ahead, silhouetted against a massive waterspout.  
"Look at the size of that waterspout," Hiccup gasped. "Snotlout! That waterspout is too dangerous."  
"That's why I'm going around it," Snotlout called over his shoulder. He flew closer to the storm, far too close, and in the wrong direction. Hookfang was flying against the wind. The waterspout hit the dragon at full force and blew Snotlout off the saddle. He screamed as he was flung around. Hiccup clicked the stirrup and Toothless flew up to the storm. A few weeks ago Serenity gave Hiccup some instructions on flying through storms, and how to avoid being tossed around like debris. Hiccup steered Toothless in the direction the wind was blowing. Hiccup could see Snotlout ahead and made Toothless go faster. He caught Snotlout in is talons. Hiccup turned the dragon around, and clicked the stirrup but got no reaction from the tail. He looked back and saw that the violent wind had torn the red fabric of the tail to shreds, and completely destroyed to connecting rods. Toothless was now at the mercy of the wind. He tried to fly away from the storm, he succeeded but then lost control of his flight. Hiccup and Snotlout screamed as the dragon headed for the ground.

* * *

Back on Berk the other riders landed at the docks where Stoic and Gobber were pushing a cart. They looked up as the dragons landed.  
"Good, your back," said Stoic. "The boat returned."  
"You could've told us that," said Tuffnut.  
"Where's Hiccup?" Stoic asked.  
"He doubled back to get Snotlout," said Astrid. The three dragons flew up to the hospital. They found Serenity sitting under her apple tree. Her dragon, Draco, was dozing beside her. She smiled when they landed.  
"How was the mission?" she asked.  
"Boring," said Belch. "We didn't get to do any rescuing."  
"You'll get another chance," said Serenity. "Where's Hookfang and Toothless?" Stormfly quickly brought Serenity up to speed.  
"But don't worry," said Barf. "I'm sure the'll be fine." Serenity still looked worried. She got up and woke Draco. She saddled him up, so she was prepared in case she was needed in a search and rescue she could feel coming. She put her medical bag on the back of her saddle, then she sat down again. The three dragons laid down beside her.

* * *

Hiccup came round and stood up. He couldn't see Snotlout, Hookfang, or Toothless. He was surrounded by grey rocks and dead trees, there was something familiar about the place. He began looking for the other three.  
"Toothless!" he called. "Snotlout!" The only response he got was a faint moan. Hiccup followed the noise over a hill. He saw Toothless at the bottom, passed out. Hiccup ran to his side.  
"Toothless?" he whispered desperately. "Come on bud, talk to me." Toothless woke up at the sound of Hiccup's voice. He lifted his head and licked his rider's face to let him know he was okay.  
"Oh thank Thor," said Hiccup relied. Toothless got to his feet. Then Hiccup saw the dragon's metal tail, it was destroyed. The fabric was gone, the metal 'bones' were tangled up, and one of the connecting rods was bent.  
"How are we going to get out of here now?" said Hiccup.  
"You can start by getting me out of this tree," came Snotlout's voice from above. Hiccup and Toothless looked up to see Snotlout hanging up side down from a tree. Toothless shot purple fire at the tree branch. It broke and Snotlout landed at Hiccup's feet. He got up.  
"Where's Hookfang?" Hiccup asked. They saw no sign of the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup quickly got to work trying to repair Toothless's tail.

* * *

Back on Berk the remaining riders gathered at the academy. They hoped Hiccup and Snotlout would come back soon. Stoic, Gobber, and Serenity were also in the arena waiting.  
"I thought you said they were right behind you," said Stoic to Astrid.  
"They probably landed somewhere to wait out the storm," said Astrid. Just then they spotted a dragon flying towards them. It was Hookfang. He flew into the arena in flames. Serenity quickly calmed him down.  
"Where's Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked.  
"And where are Hiccup and Toothless?" Astrid asked.  
"They must be stuck somewhere," said Stoic. "Get your dragons, we're going to look for them." The riders left to find there dragons and Stoic went to find his dragon. Serenity and Gobber stayed in the arena with Hookfang and Draco.  
"So what happened?" Serenity asked Hookfang.  
"We were caught in a massive water storm," said Hookfang. "I managed to escape, but I don't know what happened to the others." Serenity patted his snout.  
"What did he say?" Gobber asked. Serenity translated what Hookfang just said.  
"Are you okay?" Serenity asked the dragon. Hookfang nodded. Then the others returned mounted on their dragons. Serenity mounted Draco and Gobber mounted Hookfang. They flew out of the arena.  
"Do you have you medical bag?" Astrid asked Serenity.  
"Yup," said Serenity, she gave her duffle bag a good pat. The dragons flew in formation with Hookfang in the lead.

* * *

Hiccup took quite a long time making a tail for Toothless. He managed to fix the metal 'bones' and used a yellow cloth for the webbing. Snotlout was digging through Hiccup's satchel, which didn't have a whole lot inside. All Snotlout found was a spyglass, a few bottles of some strange substance, and a single biscuit.  
"That should do it," said Hiccup, to himself. He gave the cord a few tugs and the tail opened and closed on command. Next Hiccup turned his attention to the bent connecting rod. He pulled out and went over to a boulder.  
"There's nothing to eat in here," Snotlout complained.  
"Maybe instead of complaining you can help me out," said Hiccup.  
"I am," said Snotlout. "I'm trying to teach you about survival, you don't leave home without proper supplies. On the the top of that list is food, haven't you learned anything form Serenity?"  
"What about that food you're holding?" said Hiccup pointing at the biscuit Snotlout held.  
"This day old biscuit?" said Snotlout. "It's got a spot of mold on it." Hiccup snatched it, sharpish.  
"We have other things to worry about," he snapped. Just then Toothless broke up the argument by swallowing the biscuit.  
"He ate my biscuit," Snotlout cried. Hiccup ignored him and went back to fixing the connecting rod. He pulled on it trying to straighten it. Then Snotlout came over.  
"Move over," he said. He pushed Hiccup back and pulled the rod out of the boulder. He tried to bend it straight, but he bent it the wrong way and snapped it in two.  
"You wanted two right?" Snotlout asked.  
"No," said Hiccup, frustrated. "That was our only way out of here."  
"It's not my fault you dragon has half a tail," said Snotlout. Just then Toothless heard voices. He hissed. He, Hiccup and Snotlout quickly hid behind a tall rock. The rock had a hole in it, perfect for keeping a lookout. The voices got closer, Hiccup recognized the voice of Savage. Soon the enemy was gone.  
"Snotlout, we're on Outcast Island," said Hiccup.

* * *

They moved onward. Snotlout found a bush with purple berries. He grabbed some and started munching them.  
"I'm not sure you should be eating those," Hiccup cautioned.  
"We're going into battle," said Snotlout.  
"Battle the Outcasts?" said Hiccup, with his usual sarcasm.  
"Abtholulty," said Snotlout, he sounded odd. Hiccup turned around. Snotlout's tongue was all swollen.  
"I told you not to eat those berries," Hiccup cried.  
"Why?" Snotlout asked. "Whaths wthrong?" Hiccup pointed to a puddle of water and Snotlout looked at himself in it. When he saw his tongue he panicked.  
"I'm hithius," he cried.  
"Give me my satchel," said Hiccup calmly. "I may have something that can help with you tongue."  
"Thatchel?" said Snotlout.  
"Oh, don't tell me you left it back there," Hiccup groaned. "It has the Berk crest on it."  
"Relaxth," said Snotlout. "Thrust me no oneth's going to thind it."

However Savage had just picked it up.  
"Alvin needs to see this," he smirked.

Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless were heading towards the blacksmith where Hiccup was hoping to make a new rod. Snotlout had his tongue in a bowl of strange substance.  
"How long do I have to keep my tongue in here?" he asked. "It's disthgusing, I thaw Toothless spit in it."  
"He did indeed," Hiccup exclaimed. "Serenity recently found out that Night Fury saliva has wonderful healing properties." Toothless was looking pleased with himself. Snotlout fell silent.

* * *

The other Dragon Riders were now miles from Berk. Serenity and Draco were flying above them. Gobber was still getting used to flying a dragon. The riders had to keep correcting him. Hookfang was following the sent of Snotlout.  
"Hiccup knows how to fly in a storm right?" Stoic asked Serenity.  
"He should," said Serenity. "I gave him the basic instruction." Just then Hookfang took off at full speed. The others followed, Hookfang was clearly on to something.

Back on Outcast Island night had fallen. Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless were looking down at the blacksmith shop. Snotlout's tongue was back to normal. They walked down the hill towards the shop. Suddenly Outcasts came out of nowhere. Hiccup and Snotlout took off running, with Toothless right next to them.  
"Toothless circle back around," Hiccup ordered. Toothless jumped onto a pile of rocks, while Hiccup and Snotlout hid. When the Outcasts saw Toothless they charged after him. The dragon took off, leading them away from the two riders. The Outcasts were fast runners, Toothless had to admit, but he was the fastest runner in the Archipelago. He soon outran the Outcasts. He dashed behind a rock and waited. The Outcasts ran right passed and out of sight.  
"All too easy," Toothless chuckled. He kept to the shadows to avoid followers.

He galloped back to Hiccup. He found Hiccup and Snotlout arguing again. Hiccup smiled when Toothless ran up to him. Then Hiccup and Snotlout began arguing again. Toothless ignored them and kept an ear out for Outcasts. Finally Snotlout had had enough and left. Toothless followed Hiccup back to the Blacksmith shop. They found it empty. Hiccup was so small he could fit through the bars on the gate. Toothless stayed outside, keeping a lookout. Suddenly he was attacked by a wild Gronkle. Toothless was so busy fighting the Gronkle he didn't see Savage capture Hiccup and drag him away.

* * *

Back out over the ocean the riders had fallen silent. Then Fishlegs spotted a patch of red on the surface of the water.  
"Look," he cried pointing. Serenity clicked the reins and Draco went into a dive. He glided low over the water. Then he rolled over and Serenity snatched the red thing. Draco rolled upright and joined the others. They all looked at the red item. It was a torn piece of fabric with a white skull painted on it.  
"Toothless's tail," Astrid exclaimed.  
"Those boys must be stranded at sea," said Stoic. "Fly close to the water. Serenity will you scout ahead?"  
"Okay," said Serenity. She put the red fabric in her saddlebag and clicked the reins. Draco picked up the pace and soon lost sight of the others.

Toothless wrestled the wild Gronkle until it ran out of shots. Then Toothless shot plasma balls at it and it flew off. Then the Night Fury ran back to the Blacksmith Shop, and found Hiccup gone. He panicked for a minuet then ran to find Snotlout. He found him on the beach. He attempted to build a raft but it sank. Toothless ran up to him. At first Snotlout didn't understand was the dragon was trying to say. Then Toothless shoved him forward.  
"Oh, I get it," said Snotlout. "Hiccup needs my help."

He followed the dragon to the blacksmith shop. He looked around it, while Toothless stayed outside.  
"There's no one here," said Snotlout. Then he stepped on something. He looked down and saw a connecting rod. He picked it up and looked at it. Suddenly he was attacked by a huge Outcast. Snotlout fought back, using the rod as a sword. He knocked the man out and turned to Toothless, who had poked his head through the bars. Suddenly Toothless saw the Outcast get up.  
"Snotlout behind you!" he roared. Snotlout turned around and faced the Outcast again. He shoved the man in Toothless's direction and Toothless butted the Outcast, hard, with his head. The man was thrown across the room and hit the wall, and was knocked out for good. Snotlout cheered.  
"You know what Toothless," he sighed, as he exited. "We make a pretty good team, I might not give you back." Toothless scowled at this.  
"Kidding," Snotlout squeaked. Then they spotted more Outcast high on a cliff, they had Hiccup.  
"Let's get him Toothless," said Snotlout. He got on the dragon and Toothless ran like the wind.

* * *

They stopped on a higher cliff, looking down at the Outcasts and their prisoner. Snotlout gave Toothless a few hand gestures. Toothless, who was at a distance, gave nod to show he understood. Snotlout then used the connecting rod to push boulders off the cliff, causing an avalanche. The rocks tumbled down the cliff and blocked the Outcasts.  
"Toothless now!" Snotlout ordered. Toothless shot a plasma ball at the opposite cliff. More rocks fell, leaving the Outcasts trapped. Then Snotlout and Toothless climbed down. Snotlout got there first and began fighting the Outcast, again using the rod as a sword. He was soon backed up by Toothless. Snotlout saw Hiccup struggling to get free from the clutches of a large Outcast, and Toothless was busy fighting three Outcasts at once. Snotlout chucked the connecting rod at the man that had Hiccup. It knocked him back, causing him to release Hiccup. Hiccup caught the rod and wacked the man, hard, with it, knocking him out. Snotlout then gave Toothless a hand with the Outcast he was fighting. When they were defeated Hiccup ran to Toothless's tail and attached the connecting rod. He gave the tail fin a tug to make sure it worked. Then he got on the dragon and took off, Toothless picked up Snotlout on the way out. Then he flipped Snotlout onto his back, behind Hiccup. Then the dragon flew as fast as he could away from the Island and headed for Berk.

* * *

As the sun came up Toothless and his riders spotted another dragon ahead. It was Draco and Serenity.  
"Over here!" Hiccup and Snotlout called in unison. They began waving their arms in the air, to get her attention. Serenity waved back and steered Draco over to them.  
"Hello boys," said Serenity as Draco pulled alongside. "We've been looking for you."  
"We?" Snotlout asked.  
"The others are behind me," said Serenity. "Stoic asked me to scout ahead."  
"How did you know where to find us?" Hiccup asked. Serenity reached into her saddlebags and pulled out the torn up red fabric. She handed it to Hiccup.  
"I believe this is yours," she said. "We found it out at sea." Hiccup took the fabric, recognizing it as Toothless's tail fin.  
"Thanks," said Hiccup. He tied the fabric to the saddle. They flew onwards.

* * *

Before long they saw the other riders, lead by Stoic and Thornado. Toothless pulled alongside, and Draco flew under them. The riders greeted Hiccup and Snotlout with relief. Then Snotlout felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"Hookfang!" Snotlout cried. He got on his dragon, in front of Gobber, and took over steering. They all turned around and following Draco, head for home.


	17. Breakneck Bog

**Breakneck Bog**

Serenity knew she was dreaming. She knew this because the night was warm and Berk was never warm at night. Another reason was that she was walking through the forest by herself, and she never went anywhere without a dragon by her side. She walked further into the woods, she needed to pass the time until the dream ended. She felt so alone with out a dragon to talk to, she also felt afraid with out the protection the dragons provided. Serenity wrapped her arms around herself and kept walking. She had no idea where she was going, but kept walking. Suddenly she heard a growl from the bushes. Serenity stopped and looked around, when she saw nothing she started walking again. She looked up at the start sky. The constellation Draco, the Dragon Heaven to her, was right above her, its stars twinkled brighter than the stars around it. Serenity walked towards it, then she heard the growl again. She froze and listened. The sound got louder. She turned around and came face to face with two huge green eyes. She let out a scream, and woke up.

* * *

She sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around and saw the green eyes staring at her, but they didn't look angry, they looked concerned. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, it's only you Toothless," she whispered.  
"I'm sorry to wake you up like this," said Toothless. "But Hiccup and Stoic want to have a word with you."  
"About what?" Serenity asked, as she pulled her boots on.  
"I think Stoic wants you to join him on a search and rescue mission," said Toothless. "To find Trader Johann."  
"Oh," said Serenity, surprised. "Okay." She stood up, grabbed her hat, and followed Toothless outside. Stoic, Hiccup, Gobber, and Thornado were all gathered at the flagpole.  
"Morning gentlemen," Serenity said. "I hear you want me to help you find Johann."  
"Will you join us?" Stoic asked.  
"Yeah," said Serenity. "Just let me saddle up." She picked up her saddle and went over to her dragon, Draco. He woke up when Serenity put the saddle on his back. She secured it tightly, put her medical bag on the back of it and mounted.  
"Thank you Serenity," said Stoic. Serenity just smiled. Stoic and Gobber mounted Thornado and Hiccup mounted Toothless. They took off with Thornado in the lead, as the sun came up.  
"So what makes you think Johann's even lost?" Serenity wanted to know.  
"He should have been here days ago," said Stoic. "He's been late before, but never this late."  
"Are you sure Trader Johann has it?" Gobber called over the wind. Hiccup and Serenity exchanged a glance.  
"It might help if I knew what we were looking for," said Hiccup.  
"We're looking for Trader Johann," said Stoic. "That's all you need to know."  
"Are you even concerned about Johann?" Serenity asked. "Or just something he may or may not have?"  
"I'm worried about both," said Stoic. Serenity let that slide.

* * *

They continued to look all morning. No one said much. They flew far from Berk. Soon Stoic decided to head back. They flew back to Berk and landed on the docks. They dismounted.  
"Don't worry," said Gobber, putting a hand on Stoic's shoulder. "I'm sure it'll get here safely and in good time." Serenity remounted Draco and flew back to her tree. Hiccup turned to Toothless.  
"Come on bud," he said. "We're going on a little field trip." Toothless put his ears up at this news. They went to Hiccup's house where Hiccup strapped a bag to Toothless's saddle. Then they headed for the arena with a water bottle and two salmon.

* * *

Up at the hospital Serenity had given up on going back to sleep. So she started to make a swing out of leather and rope. She loved swings, they were the next best thing to flying. It took her a few minuets to put it together. Then Draco lifted her up to a high branch of the tree, she wrapped the ropes around the branch, and let the swing hang. Draco set her down.  
"Are the aurora light going to be out tonight?" Serenity asked Draco.  
"No," said Draco. "But a comet will pass over, really close."  
"I've never seen a comet," said Serenity. "Except in paintings."  
"They're really cool," said Draco. Serenity sat in her swing to try it out.

* * *

Over at the arena Hiccup and Toothless were preparing for their search for Johann.  
"We'll start at the western islands and work our way back," said Hiccup, as he put the water and fish in the saddlebag.  
"Back from where?" asked a voice. Hiccup turned to see Astrid dismounting Stormfly.  
"Just a quick spin around," said Hiccup, nervously.  
"Right," said Astrid, as she pulled a fish out of the bag. "With enough food to feed Snotlout's whole family?" Just then Snotlout came up, snatched the fish, and began munching it.  
"Alright," Hiccup sighed. "If you must know, Trader Johann has something for my dad and he should have been here by now."  
"We're coming with you," Astrid demanded.  
"No," said Hiccup. "If we all disappear my dad will get suspicious."  
"You wouldn't last long with out us to bail you out," Snotlout snickered. Hiccup sighed again.  
"Okay," he said. "You two can come but that's it don't even think of telling the others."

* * *

However, a few hours later Hiccup found himself followed by the whole gang. He was not in a good mood.  
"I'm pretty sure I said don't tell the others," he snapped at Snotlout.  
"And I didn't listen to you," said Snotlout.  
"Hiccup don't you always say it's better when we work together?" Fishlegs asked.  
"Next time I say that just hit me," said Hiccup. They all ignored this.  
"Look, down there," said Astrid. She pointed to something on the water, it looked like a person on a raft.  
"It's Johann," said Hiccup. "Let's check it out." The dragons dived towards Johann and Toothless picked him up with his paws. Then they flew to a near by island and landed. Johann sat up and Hiccup handed him the water bottle.  
"Where's your ship?" Hiccup asked.  
"No idea," said Johann. "I was three days behind schedule and was trying to make up time but I got to close."  
"To close to what?" Fishlegs asked.  
"Breakneck Bog," said Johann in a hushed voice.

* * *

All the riders were familiar with Breakneck Bog. It was a very creepy place quite a ways from Berk. Anyone that got too close to it got their ship swiped out from under them by what Vikings called the Fog Monster. All the Vikings were afraid of it. The dragons, however, had no problem with it.

"The Fog Monster surrounded me," Johann continued. "And took my whole ship from under me."  
"We've got to find your ship," said Hiccup. "There's something on it for my dad."  
"Yes, there is," said Johann. "But it wasn't for your dad, it was for you."  
"For me?" said Hiccup, taken aback. "Who's is from?"  
"Didn't he tell you?" Johann asked. "It was from your mother." Hiccup was even more taken aback.  
"But that's impossible," said Astrid.  
"What is it?" Hiccup asked.  
"I don't know lad," said Johann. "All I know is that it's in a chest with the Berk crest on it."  
"Where is Breakneck Bog?" Hiccup asked.  
"Due east," said Johann. "There's a group of islands in the shape of a man's hand, Breakneck Bog is the thumb."  
"Snotlout, you and the twins fly Johann back to Berk," Hiccup ordered. "The rest of us will head to Breakneck Bog."

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs mounted their dragons and flew east. Fishlegs wasn't too thrilled about going to Breakneck Bog. He kept trying to talk Hiccup out of it, but Hiccup ignored him. Soon they saw the group of islands that looked like a man's hand. They flew towards the island that was the thumb, which was Breakneck Bog. They flew around the island looking for Johann's ship. When they didn't find it they landed.  
"No boat," said Hiccup.  
"Not even the remains of a boat," said Astrid.  
"You know who would take a boat?" said Fishlegs. "A Fog Monster." Hiccup and Astrid ignored him. They got off their dragons and walked into the bog. The landscape was silent. Suddenly Stormfly quickly pulled Astrid out of the way of a falling anchor. They looked up to see a ship stuck way up at the top of the nearest tree.  
"Trader Johann's ship," said Astrid, still hanging from Stormfly's mouth.  
"Wow," said Hiccup. "He really got off course." They mounted their dragons and flew up to the ship. The dragons hovered over the deck, refusing to land.  
"The ship won't hold them," Hiccup explained. "We'll have to jump down and send them below." The three riders jumped into the deck. As soon as they were safely on board Toothless lead the other two dragons to the ground where they stood guard. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs looked around the deck.  
"We're looking for a chest with the Berk crest," Hiccup reminded them. Suddenly bones started falling from the sky.  
"Get below decks," Astrid cried. They all went down the stairs to the deck below. They could hear the bones hitting the boat like hailstones. The three riders huddled in one corner until it stopped. Then they went back to looking for the chest. Hiccup looked at every box closely. Then he saw one that was rather small, its keyhole had the Berk crest around it. Hiccup picked it up, it was very light. Suddenly Fishlegs screamed. Hiccup turned around as Fishlegs ran up to him looking like he'd seen a ghost.  
"I found it," said Hiccup.  
"Thank Thor," said Fishlegs. "I was just tapped on by a hand with no skin." Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from above.  
"It's coming after us," cried Astrid. They all ran into a closet at the back of the boat and closed the doors.  
"Nobody breathe," Hiccup whispered hoarsely. He hugged the box close to him. They heard the footsteps get closer, then heard the doors jiggle. The three riders tensed up. Then the doors opened and Snotlout and the twins stood there laughing. Tuffnut was holding skeletal hand. Astrid pounced on Tuffnut and began pounding him into the ground, soon joined by Ruffnut.  
"Okay break it up," said Hiccup after awhile. The girls left Tuffnut alone. Snotlout was looking really smug.  
"Why would you do that?" Hiccup asked.  
"Do get back at you for sticking me with Johann," said Snotlout.  
"Where is he?" Hiccup asked.  
"Don't worry about him, he's fine," said Snotlout.

* * *

On the contrary they had left Johann on a lonely rock in the middle of the ocean. He sat there rather bored. He suddenly heard a loud call from above. He looked up and saw Serenity and Draco flying in his direction.  
"Praise the gods," he cried. "The Angel of Berk has come to rescue me." Serenity rolled her eyes as Draco landed on the rock.  
"Get on," said Serenity. Johann climbed onto Draco behind Serenity and they took off heading for Berk. When they got there Draco landed in the plaza where Stoic and Gobber were. Johann got off.  
"Thank you Serenity," he said. Serenity smiled and patted Draco on the neck.  
"Where's Hiccup and the others?" Stoic asked.  
"They're going to Breakneck Bog," Johann explained. "Hiccup wanted to find the present from his mom."  
"I remember Breakneck Bog," said Serenity. "I made a house call there once."  
"Do you remember the way?" Stoic asked.  
"Yes I do," said Serenity.  
"Go there and find Hiccup and his friends," said Stoic. Serenity tapped the brim of her hat and clicked the reins. Draco took off and headed for Breakneck Bog.

* * *

Back on Johann's ship the riders suddenly felt the boat tipping. They didn't have time to call their dragons. The dragons didn't have time to fly up to rescue their riders, especially in Toothless's case. They watched as the branch supporting the ship broke off and the ship fell to the ground with a loud CRASH!

Inside the riders got to their feet. Hiccup picked up the chest. Suddenly dense, gray fog flooded the lower deck.  
"It's the Fog Monster," said Fishlegs, scared. The fog quickly engulfed them all, so they couldn't see each other. It lingered for a few seconds then it left as quickly as it had come. The riders looked around.  
"We're alive," said Tuffnut.  
"Let's get out of here," said Snotlout. Hiccup suddenly realized he was no longer holding the box.  
"Oh no," he said. "The chest it gone."  
"Too bad," said Tuffnut, as he and the other riders ran back up top. Hiccup and Astrid followed just as they others jumped to the ground and mounted their dragons. Toothless jumped onto the boat beside Hiccup.  
"You guys go ahead," said Hiccup. "I'm going after the chest." He didn't want them to come in the first place.  
"Whatever," said Tuffnut. They began to leave when Astrid spoke up.  
"Hold on you guys," she said. "That's chest is form his mom, put yourselves in his shoes."  
"You mean shoe," said Snotlout. Astrid ignored him.  
"What if it was your mother?" she continued. The riders stopped and considered. Hiccup was silently grateful to Astrid. The riders dismounted and Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless jumped off the boat.  
"I hate you," said Snotlout to Astrid.  
"Thank you guys," said Hiccup. "Now let's go find that Fog Monster." They mounted their dragons and took off. They flew low over the bog, keeping an eye out.  
"There," said Astrid. She pointed to a patch of swiftly moving fog. The dragons charged after it. The Fog Monster picked up the pace. Then it divided in two and flew in opposite directions. The riders also split up, Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins went one way and Hiccup and Fishlegs went the other. Both groups flew as fast as they could, so did the patch of fog they were chasing. Then the two groups ran into each other at the base of a canyon.  
"We lost it," said Hiccup, and they dismounted.  
"I didn't loose us," said Tuffnut, pointing at the patches of fog coming right at them. The dragons formed a circle around the riders and the fog circled the dragons.  
"Start flapping your wings," Toothless ordered the other dragons. They all took off and hovered over the fog. They began flapping their wings, fanning the fog away. Now the riders were surrounded by angry, grey dragons the size of sparrows.  
"Smothering Smokebreath dragons," said Fishlegs. All the riders looked at him, both surprised and annoyed.  
"You knew about these things?" Snotlout asked.  
"I read about them," said Fishlegs. "I didn't thing they actually existed."  
"So you went with Fog Monster?" Astrid said.  
"Can we talk about this later?" said Hiccup. "What did the book say?"  
"They hide themselves in a veil of smoke," said Fishlegs. "They're very territorial, and..." He trailed off. The tiny dragons began closing in on the riders. They got back on their dragons. The twins got their Zippleback to spark up a huge wall of smoke. Then the riders flew up to the top of the cliff behind them.  
"Can we get out of here?" Fishlegs begged Hiccup.  
"I'm not leaving without that chest," said Hiccup, determined.  
"You don't even know if they have it," said Snotlout. Hiccup clicked the stirrup and Toothless took off following the tiny dragons to their lair. The other riders followed and they landed behind a boulder where they could see the lair of the tiny dragons.  
"I wish I could see in there," Hiccup whispered.  
"I bet you do," said Tuffnut. He was playing with a spyglass.  
"Where did you get that?" Hiccup asked.  
"From the boat," said Tuffnut. Hiccup grabbed the spyglass and looked through it at the cave.  
"I just remembered that third thing," said Fishlegs. "They build their nest out of metallic objects, they use it to build a defense against larger dragons." Hiccup looked inside the cave. Sure enough the tiny dragons were busying themselves with melting a huge pile of metal items together. He scanned the cave and soon spotted the box with the Berk crest.  
"There's the chest," he whispered. "Now we just need to get them away from that pile of loot."  
"Maybe we could lure them away," suggested Astrid.  
"With what?" Hiccup asked. They turned to look at Snotlout who was admiring a gold necklace he'd gotten from Johann's ship. Astrid made him use the necklace as bait to lure the tiny dragons out of their cave. While Snotlout was busy with that the others were mounted on their dragons, ready to fly into the cave. Snotlout dangled the necklace where the tiny dragons could see it. They came out all at once.  
"Let's go," said Hiccup. He clicked the stirrup and Toothless took off into the cave, the others followed. When Toothless landed Hiccup got off, climbed a small pile of metal, and got the box. He was about to climb down when the tiny dragons came in and buzzed around. The riders got on their dragons. Hiccup was trapped by the small dragons.  
"Toothless!" he called. Toothless jumped up behind Hiccup and beat his wings to fan the smoke dragons away. Hiccup mounted him and took off after the other riders. But the tiny dragons wouldn't give up without a fight. They chased after the riders, and gaining on them.  
"Anything you've got that's metal throw it at them," Astrid called. They all reached into their saddlebags and pulled out weapons. They threw it all back at the tiny dragons, all the way down to the last dagger. Satisfied, the dragons backed off and flew back to their lair.  
"We did it!" Snotlout exclaimed. Then, suddenly, one of them grabbed Hiccup by his metal leg and pulled him off the saddle. Hiccup grabbed the saddle with both hands, dropping the chest. He began kicking the tiny dragon, but it wouldn't let go. Finally tiny dragon managed to get Hiccup to let go of the saddle. So he was now hanging up side down from the tiny dragon's jaws, the dragon was very strong. Suddenly there came a loud roar that startled the dragon. It dropped Hiccup and flew away. Hiccup was now falling towards the ground, then something else grabbed him. He looked and saw that Draco had grabbed him on the back of the shirt with his claws. Then Draco dropped Hiccup, back onto Toothless's saddle. Toothless had somehow managed to stay airborne. Hiccup clicked his metal leg in to the stirrup and opened the metal tail fin. Serenity and Draco flew alongside.  
"Are you okay?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes," said Hiccup. "Thanks." Then he realized he'd lost the box again. "Oh, I dropped the chest."  
"I'll get it," said Serenity. "You guys go ahead." She steered Draco around and headed for the ground. The riders started to fly back to Berk. Serenity and Draco began looking around for the box.  
"That must be it," said Draco. He pointed to the box on the ground. He landed next to it and Serenity dismounted. At a closer look she saw that the box had smashed on the ground. She bent down and picked up the item that was in it. She reached into her saddlebags and pulled out a drawstring bag (with the Draconian crest on it) and put the item into it. Then she got back on Draco and took off.

* * *

The riders got back to Berk. Hookfang and the Zippleback were carrying Johann's ship. They put it on the docks in front of Johann, Stoic, and Gobber.  
"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Stoic asked. Johann shook his head. Stoic went up to the plaza where Hiccup and Toothless were waiting. Then Serenity and Draco landed next to them.  
"Did you get it?" Stoic asked Serenity. She smiled and held up the bag.  
"The box broke," she explained. She threw the bag to Stoic, who caught it.  
"Thank you so much," said Stoic. Serenity smiled. Stoic, Hiccup and Toothless went home. Serenity patted Draco's neck.  
"Let's go see that comet," she said. Draco spread his wings and took off as the sun finished setting.

* * *

Inside the chief's house Hiccup and Stoic were looking at the bag on the table, Toothless sat beside them smiling.  
"Go ahead son," said Stoic softly. "Open it." Hiccup hesitated, nervously. Then he opened the bag and looked inside. He was speechless as he pulled out a tiny stuffed dragon doll. It was just the right size for Hiccup's hands, it was grey and had buttons for eyes.  
"I remember this," Hiccup whispered.  
"You should," said Stoic. "Your mother made that for you when you were just a baby. It scared you half to death. You didn't sleep for a week."  
"I was afraid of dragons?" Hiccup asked.  
"Terrified," said Stoic. "We went fishing one day and you threw that into the sea." He chuckled.  
"How did you find it?" asked Hiccup.  
"It turned up in a fishing net," said Stoic. "Trader Johann got it in a trade and contacted me." Hiccup smiled, but also looked sad.  
"I was so little when Mom died," he said. "I was always afraid I'd forget her, and now I love it."  
"Oh Hiccup," Stoic sighed. "It would make your mother very proud to finally hear you say that." Hiccup stood there in silence, looking at the toy dragon with his dad and best friend beside him.

* * *

Later he went upstairs to his room with Toothless at his heels. Hiccup put the toy dragon in a hole in the head post of his bed and admired it again. Then he felt a nudge on his back. He turned and saw Toothless with an exited look in his eyes. The dragon gestured towards his saddle with his head as if to say, 'let's go flying'. Hiccup mounted him and they flew out the window, into the full moon.


	18. A Gem of a Different Color

Gem of a Different Color

It was a quiet late afternoon on Berk. Gobber had talked Hiccup into letting him take over the Academy for a while, because he wanted to teach the riders hand to hand combat. Hiccup wasn't too thrilled about this, he was never much of a fighter. However he let Gobber take over anyway. They were all in the arena, Toothless was the only dragon present. Gobber was instructing the twins at the time; Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout were watching. Ruffnut won the match.  
"Well done," said Gobber. " Hiccup, Astrid, you go next." Hiccup was hesitant, but Astrid automatically pounced on him and held him down with one arm pulled behind his back so far that Hiccup couldn't breath. Eventually he went limp, and Astrid quickly got off him when she heard Toothless growling.  
"You okay?" Astrid asked.  
"Never been better," said Hiccup as he stretched his arm and shoulder. Astrid helped him to his feet. Gobber was pleased.  
"Snotlout, Fishlegs, you next," he said. However when he looked around he saw Snotlout, but no Fishlegs.  
"Any ideas on Fishlegs's whereabouts?" Gobber asked the riders, no one had a clue. So Gobber dismissed them. Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew home, still trying to get the feeling back in his arm. They landed in the plaza. Hiccup dismounted and went into his house. Toothless walked passed the house up to Serenity's Hospital, where the other dragons were, minus Meatlug.  
"Hi everyone," said Toothless as he entered the shade of the massive golden apple tree.  
"Hey Boss," said Hookfang. Serenity was sitting in her chair, she smiled when Toothless sat next to her.  
"Where's Meatlug?" Toothless asked.  
"She and Fishlegs went flying," said Stormlfy. "But they've been gone all day."  
"I wouldn't be too worried," said Serenity. "Dragons and riders go off on adventures together all the time, even I do it."  
"Fishlegs wasn't at combat training," said Toothless.  
"And I don't blame him," said Serenity. The dragons murmured in agreement.

* * *

They sat there talking for the rest of the afternoon. The sun set and the stars came out. The riders were gathered in the plaza.  
"I'm starting to get worried about Fishlegs," said Astrid. "Do you think he's okay?"  
"He looks okay to me," said Ruffnut. She pointed to Fishlegs and Meatlug as they landed, Fishlegs seemed to be glowing. He dismounted, looking happy.  
"Fishlegs, where were you this afternoon?" Hiccup asked.  
"You missed hand to hand combat," said Snotlout.  
"I prefer to use the part of my body above the neck," said Fishlegs, smugly.  
"What neck?" said Snotlout, skeptically.  
"Amusing," said Fishlegs, flatly.  
"He's glowing," said Tuffnut, noticing.  
"It's not me that's glowing," said Fishlegs. "It's this." He pulled out a large gemstone. It had a phosphorescent glow that changed color. All the riders were awed by it.  
"What is that?" Astrid asked. The glowing stone had attracted the attention of more villagers. They all crowded around Fishlegs looking at the stone.  
"It's a stone of good fortune," said Gobber. At this the crowd began advancing on Fishlegs, barking out offers for the stone.  
"That's enough!" Stoic roared. "Who found this?"  
"Right here chief," said Fishlegs, timidly.  
"It's a stone of good fortune," Gobber told Stoic. The villagers continued to bark out offers. Hiccup and Astrid pulled Fishlegs out of the crowd.  
"Maybe Serenity will know know more about it," said Hiccup.  
"I thought she was a dragon expert," said Astrid.  
"Well she's been all over the world," said Hiccup. "Maybe she's seen this before." So they went up the hill. Serenity was in her chair knitting something, all the dragons were asleep.  
"Hey Serenity," said Fishlegs. Serenity looked up.  
"Hello," she said. "What brings you here?"  
"I found this stone buried in the sand," said Fishlegs, holding up the glowing stone. "And was wondering if you would know something about it." He handed Serenity the stone. She looked closely at it.  
"Are you sure this is a stone?" she asked. "It feels hallow."  
"It's the right shape," said Fishlegs.  
"I'll check my books," said Serenity. They followed her into the tree. She sat on another chair in front of a massive trunk. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid sat on the bed. Serenity pulled out a huge skeleton key. She unlocked the trunk and opened its lid. Inside was heaps of gold, silver, copper, and loads of gems and precious stones. On top of the pile was a large leather-bound book that had emeralds and sapphires in its cover. Serenity took the book and began flipping through it. The three riders waited quietly, looking over her shoulder. The text of the book was written in a strange language (Latin). Finally she closed the book.  
"It's not in here," she said. "So I'm positive that this is not a stone."  
"What is it then?" Fishlegs asked.  
"Honestly, it feels like an egg," said Serenity. "A dragon's egg."  
"A dragon's egg!?" said Fishlegs hysterically. "What kind of dragon's egg?"  
"Umm, not sure," said Serenity. "Most dragon eggs always look like some kind rock or gem."  
"How did I miss that!?" said Fishlegs, still in hysterics.  
"It happens all the time," said Serenity reassuringly. "I've heard stories of men taking dragon eggs mistaking them for giant pearls. The dragons are coming up with ways to make sure that doesn't happen."  
"I better take it back," said Fishlegs. Serenity smiled and handed him the egg.  
"Thanks Serenity," said Hiccup as they left. Serenity put the book back into the trunk and closed the lid. Then she kicked off her boots, and her jacket. She got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Serenity came out of her tree. The dragons were already gathered in the shade munching apples.  
"Good morning," said Serenity as she sat in her chair.  
"Hi," said Toothless.  
"You'll never guess what happened last night," said Stormfly.  
"What?" Serenity asked.  
"That egg we found was a Changewing egg," said Meatlug. "One chased us out after we returned the lost egg."  
"Oh," said Serenity. "I guess the Changewings are in season."  
"Fishlegs is being hard on himself," said Meatlug. "He says he should have known it was an egg."  
"I told him it had happened before," said Serenity. "Where's Hookfang?" She suddenly realized he wasn't there.  
"We don't know," said Barf. "He was gone before we woke up."  
"He didn't take Snotlout," said Belch. Suddenly they heard a commotion coming from the plaza. They looked in its direction. There was a huge crowd in front of Snotlout's house. Snotlout was standing on his porch. He seemed to be auctioning off something.  
"Oh, he didn't," said Meatlug, shocked.  
"That's what I don't like about humans," said Draco. "When it comes to shiny things enough is never enough, and it doesn't matter if it a dragon egg or a diamond."  
"You guys are treasure lovers," Serenity pointed out.  
"Yeah," Draco agreed. "But he make and mine our own treasure, we don't steal it." They continued to watch the auction. Serenity was about to interfere when Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs beat her to it. The dragons watched them argue. Then Hookfang landed next to them.  
"Hookfang! Where've you been?" Stormfly asked.  
"Talking to the mother Changewings," said Hookfang. "I told them where their eggs were and made them promise that they wouldn't harm anyone."  
"That was noble," said Stormfly.  
"I felt bad when Snotlout took them," said Hookfang. "Those poor mothers." Serenity kissed him on the nose, and he smiled at her.  
"Now all Hiccup has to do is return them," said Toothless.  
"Actually I think Fishlegs will be the one to do that," said Meatlug.  
"Then I guess you get to lay low this time boss," Hookfang told Toothless.  
"I will have plenty to do," said Toothless. Just then the dragons heard their riders calling them.  
"See you later Serenity," said Toothless. They all left to find their riders. Serenity got up and went to swing on her swing.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs were arguing with the twins who had bought an egg from Snotlout.  
"That's not a stone of good fortune," said Hiccup.  
"It's a dragon's egg," said Astrid. "A Changewing."  
"Like that one behind you?" said Tuffnut. They all turned to see three Changewings materializing in front of them. They began advancing on Tuffnut, who was holding the egg. One of them pounced on him and shook him like a doll, causing him to drop the egg. The Changewing dropped Tuffnut and caught the egg in her bottom teeth. All three dragons flew away.  
"They're gone," said Tuffnut.  
"They're not gone," said Hiccup.  
"They worked together to save that one egg," said Fishlegs.  
"And they will tear apart Berk until they find every last one," said Hiccup. They mounted their dragon and went to tell Stoic.

* * *

The three Changewings flew towards the cliff over the arena. A fourth dragon stood there waiting for them. She looked up as her friends landed.  
"Did you find one?" she asked.  
"Yes Arrowhead," said the dragon that held the egg. She held it up.  
"Excellent Chameleon," said Arrowhead. "We need to find a place to keep it until we get all the rest."  
"I saw a place," said one of the other dragons, her name was Camouflage, or Camo for short. "There's a huge apple tree right behind the village. We can hide it there."  
"Is it big enough?" asked the fourth dragon, Sparky.  
"Oh, yes," said Camo. "And Lord Draco is there he can keep an eye on our eggs until we get them back."  
"Swell idea," said Arrow. "Let's go." They took off and flew over the village, they were invisible by now.  
"Oh wow," said Sparky when she saw Serenity's apple tree. "That is a big tree."  
"There's a human," said Chamel. She pointed at Serenity sitting in her chair by the fire.  
"I know that girl," said Arrow. "She made a house call to our cave when I was younger, her name is Serenity and she's really nice."  
"Can we trust her?" Sparky asked.  
"Draco trusts her," said Arrow. "Come on." They landed next to the tree and materialized in front of Serenity. She looked up and smiled.  
"Hello," she said.  
"Hi Serenity," said Arrow. "I don't suppose you would remember me?" Serenity thought for a moment.  
"You helped my brother and me when we had Dragon Flu," Arrow went on.  
"Arrowhead!" Serenity exclaimed. "Yes I remember you, last time I saw you, you were still a juvenile, now you're all grown up, how's your brother Acid?"  
"He's great," said Arrow. "This is his mate Chameleon, or Chamel for short."  
"Wow," said Serenity.  
"I wonder if you could do us a favor?" Arrow asked.  
"Sure," said Serenity. "What can I do for you?"  
"Well, some of our eggs were taken by a person from this island," said Arrow. "We have one already and I was wondering if you would look after it until we find the others."  
"I would be honored," said Serenity. "I'll look after all the eggs you find until you're ready to go home, and I'll give you an escort."  
"Oh, thank you Serenity," said Arrow. She nodded at Chamel and the dragon handed her egg to Serenity. She took it and very gently placed it into her saddle bag. The Changewings turned to go.  
"Just a moment Arrow," said Serenity. They turned back. "I do have one request."  
"What?" Arrow asked.  
"Don't kill anyone," said Serenity.  
"Anything for you," said Arrow. "We'll start the search tonight and meet back here when we're ready to go home." Serenity nodded. The four Changewings took off and dematerialized. Serenity leaned back in her chair.

* * *

That evening in Hiccup's house the riders were informing Stoic about the Changewings. He wanted to fight them off, but Hiccup said it was better if they evacuated the island.  
"In all the years I've been chief we have never evacuated for anything," said Stoic. "We'll fight this threat."  
"I wish it were that easy," said Hiccup. "But these dragons blend in to their surroundings and spit acid, we don't stand a chance." Suddenly they heard screaming coming from outside. They all ran to investigate. Villagers were running around, being chased by invisible dragons.  
"We've got to find those eggs," said Astrid. The riders mounted their dragons and took off. They split up and went to find the people who bought the eggs. Stoic and Gobber picked up weapons and charged at the Changewings. Unfortunately the dragons kept vanishing into thin air and it was hard to fight them. So Stoic had to give up and begin to evacuate the island.  
"Everyone to the ships," he bellowed. "We're evacuating the island." The villagers immediately ran towards the docks. The riders circled the docks looking for the people with dragon eggs. The Changewings ran all over the town, also looking for the eggs. Astrid and Stormlfy spotted Bucket heading towards the ships with a barrel of chickens' eggs and one dragon egg. One of the Changewings also spotted him and chased him. He ran screaming.  
"It wants your egg Bucket," Astrid called.  
"What egg!" Bucked screamed. He dived underneath a house, clutching all the eggs. Then two Changewings materialized around the house. One nudged Bucked hard, forcing him to drop the egg. the other dragon caught it and they both flew off to go give it to Serenity, leaving Bucket stunned.

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs and Meatlug had spotted a woman pushing her baby in a wagon. The dragon egg was tucked next to the baby. Fishlegs landed next to her.  
"I need your stone Ms. Larson," he said. Suddenly a Changewing materialized right behind Ms. Larson. She turned around and was startled by the dragon. She stepped back and accidentally nudged the wagon, sending her baby and the dragon egg rolling down the hill. Fishlegs and Meatlug went after it, the mother Changewings right behind Them. However, they were rescued by Hiccup and Toothless. Meatlug pounced on the wagon, launching the baby and egg into the air. Fishlegs caught the baby, and the mother Changewing caught the egg. She flew off to give it to Serenity. The riders headed towards the docks.

* * *

The Changewings gathered at the apple tree to take a brief break. Serenity put the third egg safely into her saddle bag with the others.  
"You guys are good at this," she said.  
"Thanks," said Arrow. "We played with rocks when we were young, we would be in teams and try to get the rock to the opposite side."  
"I believe you have a game similar to that in Draconia," said Sparky.  
"Yeah, Capture the Flag," said Serenity. "Did you get all your eggs?"  
"Nope," said Arrow. "There's one more left."  
"Good luck," said Serenity, as she sat back in her chair. The Changewings took off and went to find the last egg.

* * *

They landed on a cliff looking down at the ships.  
"Look," said Camo. She pointed to the large human and his Gronkle, searching the ship.  
"They must be looking for the egg," said Arrow. She saw the Gronkle turn over a basket and there was the egg. The human picked it up. The Changewings caught what he said next.  
"I'll take it to its mother," he said. "You guys wait here." The other humans dismounted.  
"Come on," said Arrow. "We'll wait for him back at the apple tree." They took off and went back to the tree. Serenity smiled when they landed.  
"Did you get the egg?" she asked.  
"No," said Arrow. "One of the humans found it and is going to give it back to us."  
"Is it the one on the Night Fury?" Serenity asked.  
"No, on the Gronkle," said Arrow. Serenity nodded.  
"We can't thank you enough for guarding our eggs," said Chamel.  
"It's my pleasure," said Serenity. "I live baby dragons, they're full of love."  
"They are," Arrow agreed. Then she turned to Draco. "Can you tell us if our children are going to be boys or girls my lord?"  
"Certainly," said Draco. "Arrow's child will be a girl, Sparky's child will be a boy, Camo will have a girl, and Chamel will have a boy."  
"Thank you," said Arrow. Draco smiled. Serenity got up and began to saddle him up.  
"Will you come visit our island?" Arrow asked.  
"Sure," said Serenity as she pulled the girth tight. "I hope one day I will see a baby Night Fury, that's the one I really want to see."  
"So do we," said Sparky. "That would be a privilege. I'm sure they're around somewhere."  
"There's one here," said Camo. "He's really handsome."  
"I know," said Serenity. "And he has a heart of gold."  
"What's his name?" Chamel asked.  
"Toothless," said Serenity.  
"That's an odd name," said Sparky.  
"Yeah, this village is full of odd names," said Serenity. They giggled. Just then they heard Fishlegs calling.  
"Okay Changewings, come and get me," he challenged.  
"Here we go," said Arrow. Fishlegs came up the hill holding the egg. The Changewings turned to him as he approached. Serenity kept her distance and pulled out the new dragon bridle the king had just sent her, it looked like a large horse halter with a bit. She began to put it on Draco as she listened to the negotiations.  
"Hi," said Fishlegs to the Changewings. "I've read a lot about you, but apparently not enough." The dragons turned to Serenity, she gave an encouraging nod. They turned back to Fishlegs.  
"Here's how this is going to work," he continued. "I'm going to give you this egg and you're going to take it and leave Berk in peace. And if you don't burn me with that acid I promise to spend the rest of my life making sure no one ever takes your eggs again." The Changewings looked at Serenity again, and she nodded. They turned back to Fishlegs. Arrow gave a small growl. Fishlegs turned to Serenity for a translation.  
"She says it's a deal," Serenity said. Fishlegs help out the egg. Arrow took it gently in her jaws and went over to Serenity. She opened the flap of her saddle bag and Arrow put the egg into it with the others. Then Serenity mounted Draco.  
"Where are you going?" Fishlegs asked.  
"Escorting them home," said Serenity. She turned to Arrow. "After you." Arrow took off, followed by the other three. Serenity clicked the reins and Draco followed them. Fishlegs went back to the other riders, satisfied with him work.

* * *

Draco flew beside the Changewings.  
"So do you guys live on the same island?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes," said Arrow. "Once our eggs hatch and our children learn to fly we'll travel the world."  
"Excellent," said Serenity. "And will the hatchling return to the island when they're in season, like Sea Turtles?"  
"Yup," said Sparky. "Most dragons do that."  
"It makes no sense to stay in one place," said Chamel. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Those humans are nice," said Arrow.  
"They are," Serenity agreed. Just then they spotted the island. They could see the other Changewings flying around it.  
"So, what do you call this place? I never asked," said Serenity.  
"We call it the Isle of Change," said Arrow.  
"A good name," said Serenity. They landed on the beach and Serenity dismounted.  
"We'll take our eggs the rest of the way," said Arrow. Serenity smiled and began to unload the eggs. When each mother got their egg they thanked Serenity and flew off. Arrow was last.  
"We will never forget this," she said. "I hope to see you again."  
"Me too," said Serenity. "It was nice to see you again, tell your brother hello for me."  
"You can tell him yourself," said Arrow. "Here he come now." They turned to see Acid, the pale grey Changewing Serenity remembered. He landed next to his sister.  
"Hi Acid," said Serenity.  
"Hello," said Acid. "Chamel told me you were here."  
"How've you been?" Serenity asked.  
"Great," said Acid. "I would not be here of you hadn't helped me that day, so long ago."  
"I couldn't bare to see you so ill," said Serenity. She stroked his snout.  
"We need to be going," said Draco. "Serenity needs her rest."  
"Yes," said Serenity. She yawned and handed Arrow her egg.  
"I hope you'll come back when the eggs hatch," said Arrow.  
"Sure," said Serenity, as she mounted Draco. "Send someone when they do."  
"Okay, see you soon," said Acid. "And thanks again." Serenity smiled and clicked the reins. Draco took off heading back to Berk.

* * *

The flight back was quiet, Draco was deep in thought. When they landed Serenity dismounted and unsaddled Draco. She put the saddle and bridle away and went to bed. Draco went to the edge of the cliff, looking up at the moon and stars still in thought. Just then Toothless came up beside him.  
"You seem troubled my lord," he said.  
"I was think about Serenity," said Draco.  
"She okay?" Toothless asked.  
"Yes," said Draco. "She's done so much for our kind, and she remains unrewarded."  
"It's true," said Toothless. "She's saved my life plenty of times."  
"And the lives of countless other dragons," said Draco. "Whenever they need her, she comes. She never asked to be thanked."  
"I wish there was something we could do for her," said Toothless. "But no one can come up with anything good enough." Draco took a deep breath.  
"I have a way to repay her," he said. "Something I should have done a long time ago."  
"What?" Toothless asked. Draco took another deep breath.  
"I'm going to bring Ruby back," he said. "She's missed him for too long."  
"She'll love that," said Toothless. "She told us about him, and her eyes turn sad when ever she says his name."  
"I will give him back to her," said Draco. "Then returned home to Draconia."  
"When are you going to do this?" Toothless asked.  
"Tomorrow morning," said Draco. "I'll leave right afterwords."  
"I hope we see you again," said Toothless. Draco smiled.  
"You will," he said.  
"I'll be heading home now," said Toothless. Draco just nodded. Toothless turned around and galloped home. Draco spread his wings and took off, heading towards the heavens.

* * *

The next morning the riders rode dragon back to the arena, so Gobber could pick up the combat lessons. Hiccup was drawing the Changewing in the Book of Dragons, with some help from Fishlegs. Then Fishlegs went to have a turn in the ring, with Snotlout. Hiccup just watched with Astrid and the twins.

* * *

Up at the hospital the dragons were gathered in the shade. They were waiting for Serenity to wake up. Toothless had told them all what Draco had planed to do.  
"Do you think Serenity will remember Ruby?" Hookfang asked.  
"Of course," said Stormfly. "She has pictures of him."  
"I can't wait to meet him," said Barf.  
"This is going to be so exciting," said Belch.  
"He should be here any minuet," said Toothless.  
"Do you think we should tell her?" Stormfly asked.  
"No," said Toothless. "Draco wants it to be a surprise."  
"So we wait," said Barf.  
"Look," said Stormfly. She looked up, the others followed her gaze. They saw a dragon flying towards them. It had the body of a lion, with long legs, large wings, long neck, tail, and talons, he had the head of a monitor lizard and the horns of a Gazelle. It was as tall as a horse, it was red orange with scarlet diamond shapes down its head, neck, back, and tail. He wore a light brown saddle that looked like a large English horse saddle, and a bridle with silver embroidery to match the silver bit in ht the dragon's mouth. It landed next to the tree and approached the dragons.  
"Hello," he said, his voice was young.  
"Are you Ruby?" Hookfang asked.  
"Yes," said Ruby. "Where's Serenity?"  
"She's asleep," said Toothless. "She'll be happy to see you."  
"Who are all of you?" Ruby asked.  
"We're Serenity's friends," said Stormfly. The dragons introduced themselves. Ruby seemed to be rather interested in Toothless.  
"You're a Night Fury aren't you?" Ruby asked.  
"Yes," said Toothless. "And most likely the only one in the area."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said Ruby. "It must be lonely."  
"Yeah, especially with this," Toothless said as he held up his damaged tail. "If it wasn't for Serenity and my rider Hiccup I would dead a long time ago." Just then they heard Serenity come out of her tree. She was pulling on her gloves. Ruby stared at her, awestruck. When she saw Ruby, she mimicked his expression.  
"Hello Serenity," he said, walking closer. "I've missed you."  
"Ruby?" Serenity gasped. "Is it really you?" Ruby just nodded. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. Ruby walked right up to her and nuzzled her shoulder.  
"Are you back for good?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes, and I promise I'll never leave you again," said Ruby. Serenity threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, like she used to do all those years ago.  
"I missed you too," she said, her voice breaking. "I thought I would never see you again."  
"I can't believe how grown up you are," said Ruby, his voice shaking. "You're so beautiful." Serenity opened her eyes and saw the saddle he wore.  
"Nice saddle," she said.  
"Thanks," said Ruby. They broke apart. Serenity turned to the other dragons.  
"Draco wanted to repay you for your kindness to our kind," said Toothless.  
"Well then I thank him, very much," said Serenity. "Where is he?"  
"He went home," said Ruby. "He was starting to miss his daughter."  
"Let's go flying then," said Serenity. "I wonder if you're still as fast as you used to be." She mounted Ruby. It felt like coming home mounting her old friend.  
"I'll see you guys later," she said to Toothless. Then she clicked the reins and Ruby took off.


	19. We Are Family (part 1)

We Are Family (part 1)

The village of Berk was buzzing with excitement. It was Bork Week, an event that celebrated the Viking who discovered Berk and wrote the Book of Dragons. They put up a statue of Bork wrestling a dragon in the plaza. It made the dragons uneasy looking at, they didn't like the reminder of the days when dragons were slain. So they spent as much time as possible either out at sea fishing, or in the shade of Serenity's golden apple tree.

* * *

Serenity sat on the back of her dragon, Ruby, watching the Riders of Berk. Hiccup had taken them to the Cove instead of the arena. He and his fellow riders wanted to show Serenity the new skill they just learned. Hiccup went first. He let out a loud, hoarse call when it hit the wind it sounded like a Night Fury call. Serenity was impressed, especially when Toothless landed next to Hiccup. Then Fishlegs let out a Gronkle-like roar, and Meatlug appeared hovering above Fishlegs. He roared again and more Gronkles flew overhead, Meatlug flew off with them. Next Astrid let out a high pitched howl, sounding like a Nadder. A flock of Nadders, along with Stormfly, flew over the Cove.  
"What do you think?" Astrid asked Serenity.  
"Very impressive," said Serenity. She dismounted. "I can defiantly see that coming in handy."  
"Why are we doing this?" Tuffnut asked.  
"If we get separated from our dragons, we need away to call them back," Hiccup explained. "And because it's Bork Week and my dad wants us to put on an air parade."  
"Are you doing something for Bork Week?" Fishlegs asked Serenity.  
"Sure am," said Serenity. "My performance is right after your parade." She mounted Ruby and took off, before they could ask her what her performance was.  
"So when we do this air parade who's he going to fly with?" Snotlout asked, pointing at Toothless.  
"I'm still working on that," said Hiccup quietly.

* * *

Later that afternoon Hiccup stood on the cliff, overlooking the hospital. He watched Serenity and Ruby flying around. Just then Astrid and Stormfly landed behind him.  
"There you are," said Astrid, dismounting. "Your dad and Gobber are looking for you." Then she noticed Hiccup's expression.  
"What's up with you?" She asked.  
"I've been thinking," Hiccup began. "Stormfly has other Nadders, Hookfang has a whole herd of Monstrous Nightmares, and Toothless has no one."  
"He has you," said Astrid calmly. "And he seems pretty happy." They looked at Toothless rolling, awkwardly in the grass in the shade of the apple tree.  
Toothless waited quietly for his friends. He watched Serenity and Ruby practicing their stunts. He was joined by the others.  
"They look really happy to be together again," said Hookfang.  
"Yeah," Stormfly agreed. "Though it is a shame Draco left."  
"He'll come visit," said Toothless. He smiled when Serenity and Ruby landed.  
"Hello everyone," said Ruby. Serenity dismounted.  
"How did the rest of your day go?" she asked as she unsaddled Ruby.  
"Great," said Hookfang. The others nodded in agreement.  
"I wish I had someone to fly with in the parade," said Toothless, quietly.  
"You have Hiccup," said Ruby.  
"And all of us," Stormfly added.  
"Yeah, we've got your back pal," said Hookfang. Serenity put her saddle and bridle away and sat in her swing.  
"I'll still be the only Night Fury," said Toothless. "And I wish I wasn't, that's all."  
"I'm sure you'll find other Night Furies," said Serenity. "Someday." All the dragons smiled and sat around her.  
"So what are you doing for the parade?" Barf asked Serenity.  
"It's a surprise," she said. "I will tell you that it has never been done before. I'm still developing this skill myself."  
"Cool," said Belch. "Will you sing?"  
"Yes, but that's not going to be as exciting as the surprise," said Serenity.  
"I wish Draco didn't go home," said Meatlug. "I liked him here."  
"Well once he sees his daughter he'll come visit," said Ruby.  
"You and him made a great team," Stormfly told Serenity.  
"I'm not going to be riding him anymore though," said Serenity. "Besides Ruby and I were a team long before I started Draco." Suddenly they herd Hiccup calling for Toothless.  
"I have to go home now," said Toothless.  
"We should all go home," said Hookfang.  
"Good night my friends," said Serenity. Toothless ran down the hill, while the other dragons flew home. He saw Hiccup by his house, he was holding a large box under his arm. Toothless stopped and sniffed at the box. Hiccup beamed.  
"My dad just gave all of Bork's notes on dragons to the academy," he said. "Let's go look at them." They went inside and up to Hiccup's room. While Hiccup flipped through Bork's notes Toothless warmed up his dragon bed and curled up.  
"Look at all this," said Hiccup excitedly. "Everything Bork wrote or studied about dragons." Toothless was only half listening. Hiccup continued to flip through one of the many notebooks. When he reached the end of it he tossed it aside, and was about to grab the next one when he noticed a few sheets of paper folded and hidden at the very back of the book. He pulled then out and unfolded them. He recognized the drawings at once, they were of the Night Fury. He read the first page.  
"This is all on the Night Fury," he said, surprised. "It's all about you bud." Toothless woke up at this. Hiccup read the papers aloud.  
"My studies have led me to an island teeming with mysterious Night Furies, call the Isle of Night." The next page showed a drawing of an island and the caption below it had the directions on how to find it.  
We have to find that island," said Hiccup as Toothless came over to him. "If we do, we'll find your family."

* * *

Back at the hospital Serenity unsaddled Ruby. Then she pulled out a dragon halter and put it on him. She hooked the lead rope into the loop on the side and tied the loose end to the other side to make reins.  
"What's all this for?" Ruby asked.  
"I want to be ready in case something happens in the middle of the night," Serenity explained as she attached a shoulder strap to her medical bag. "Saddling up takes too long."  
"Oh that's a great idea," said Ruby.  
"Do you mind?" Serenity asked. Ruby shook his head. He laid down in the grass. Serenity took the medical bag into her room in the apple tree and set it beside her bed. Then she took off her hat, boots, and jacket, and went to sleep.

* * *

When she woke the next morning she found Ruby and others already outside, grazing on the apples.  
"Good morning," she said. Ruby nuzzled her shoulder.  
"Guess what Serenity," said Toothless.  
"What?" Serenity said, stroking Ruby's neck.  
"Hiccup read about an island with Night Furies on it," said Toothless.  
"Really?" Serenity exclaimed. "That's wonderful."  
"Yeah, we're going to look for the map to it as soon the riders wake up," said Toothless.  
"This is huge," said Ruby.  
"Indeed," said Serenity as she sat in her chair. "You must be really exited."  
"So excited," said Toothless. "So excited that I've got dragonflies in my stomach."  
"Well you've got a right," said Serenity.  
"I can't wait to meet more Night Furies," said Stormfly.  
"I wonder what they're like," said Hookfang.  
"Me too," said Toothless. "What if they don't like me."  
"Why would they not like you?" Ruby asked.  
"I don't know," said Toothless. "I let a human on my back, or I have a disability."  
"Well do worry," said Ruby. "If they don't like you then at least you have us." Toothless nodded.  
"I would feel better if you two came along," he said. Ruby and Serenity exchanged a glance.  
"Alright," said Serenity. She got up and picked up her saddle. At that moment the riders came up the hill.  
"Hi Serenity," said Astrid.  
"Hi," said Serenity. "You off to look for the Night Furies?"  
"Yeah," said Hiccup. "Will you come too? They might need a healer."  
"Sure," said Serenity. She put the saddle on Ruby's back and secured it into place. The other riders saddled up their dragons. Serenity put the bridle on Ruby, and her medical bag onto the saddle. She was done at the same time as the others. They mounted up an took off, with Hiccup and Toothless in the lead. Serenity and Ruby flew a few feet away from them. They flew high over the ocean.

* * *

While they were flying Hiccup explained that to find the Isle of Night, they first had to find a map located in Bork's cave. They soon came to an island that was mostly made of tall, prism shaped rocks. The dragons landed and they began looking around for the cave. Suddenly Snotlout let out a loud, rough, call. Barf and Belch were startled.  
"What was that?" Fishlegs asked.  
"That was a Changewing call," said Snotlout. "I'm surprise you you didn't know that."  
"I would've if it sounded like one," said Fishlegs. "This is a Changwing." With that he let out a rough scream. The dragons weren't happy, nor was the riders.  
"Bet you couldn't to a Thunderdrum," Snotlout scoffed.  
"Please at least challenge me," said Fishlegs, and he let out an even louder scream, that lasted a whole two minuets. The riders covered their ears. Soon he stopped and they went back to looking for the cave. Serenity and Ruby were circling overhead. She giggled when she heard Fishlegs's dragon calls.  
"I'm so surprised those actually work," said Ruby. "I didn't know humans had it in them." Serenity just shrugged. They watched the riders walk their dragons to the other side of the of the tower-like mountain. On the other side they saw another cliff that seemed to have a cave entrance. Suddenly there came a loud, bellowing roar.  
"Fishlegs I thought we agreed to ease up on the dragon calls," said Hiccup, annoyed.  
"That wasn't me," said Fishlegs. Then a huge, lavender Thunderdrum came charging around the corner with her mouth wide open. The riders flew towards the cave, but when they got there the cave was only a very conveniently shaped shadow. The Thunderdrum charged again.  
"Go see what you can find we'll keep this guy busy," said Astrid as she, Fishlegs, and Hiccup took off, and charged at the Thunderdrum. While Snotlout, and the twins looked around for the cave. To make matters worse, a lobster red Changewing materialized right next to Snotlout. It snatched him up and flew away, leaving the twins alone to argue. Meanwhile Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup distracted the Thunderdrum. Hiccup spotted an opening in the cliff, wide enough for Toothless to fly into. He steered Toothless into the cave. The others busied themselves with distracting the Thunderdrum and working out how to save Snotlout from the Changewing, who seemed to think Snotlout was a teddy bear which the twins found hilarious. Serenity and Ruby decided to help out. Serenity steered Ruby into the path of the Thunderdrum. Ruby roared at it and it stopped.  
"Oh hello Serenity," she said. "I wasn't expecting you."  
"Likewise," said Serenity. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Angel Ray," said the Thunderdrum. Serenity tapped the brim of her hat.  
"What are you all doing out here?" Angel Ray asked.  
"Looking for a map to an island full of Night Furies," said Ruby.  
"That's unbelievable," said Angel Ray. "No one knows where they are, I don't believe that one human can find them when Draconia itself can't even find them."  
"You've got a point," said Ruby. "Plus the only Night Fury around doesn't even know where they are."  
"I hope he's no the last one," said Serenity, both dragons nodded in agreement. Suddenly Fishlegs let out another Thunderdrum call and Angel Ray charged at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless flew through the cave. It was so dark in there that Hiccup could hardly see his on two hands, let alone the black dragon he was riding. However Toothless seemed to find his way just fine, and landed on a patch of flat stone. There was an old fire pit in the center. Hiccup dismounted.  
"Wow, Bork's cave," he said in a hushed voice. "It very dark in here, I can't see a thing." Toothless spat a plasma ball on to the fire pit, lighting up the cave.  
"Thanks bud," said Hiccup. Just then he spotted a map on the ceiling, with the icon of a Night Fury head on one of the island drawings. Hiccup immediately pulled out his notebook and drew the map. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the roof was starting to collapse. Hiccup drew faster, and soon got the map safely into the book. However the exit was blocked off by rocks. Toothless quickly covered Hiccup with his wing, shielding him from the falling rocks.  
"This is great," said Hiccup, with his usual sarcasm. "We're stuck and you can't use your shots with out bringing the whole ceiling down." Toothless tried something he had never tried before, he let out a call so high pitched Hiccup could hardly hear it. The sound echoed, and Toothless's ears twitched. The sound told him that there was another way out. He scoped Hiccup onto his back and took off. He let out another call.  
"Okay, where are you going?" Hiccup asked, slightly nervous. "And how are you seeing?" The cave was really dark, Hiccup was so sure they were going to crash into something. But they didn't, Toothless got them out with not so much as a hair or scale out out of place.  
"Yes!" Hiccup cheered when they came out into the sun. They flew to join the others.  
"You got out," said Astrid, surprised.  
"Please don't asked me how," said Hiccup. He spotted the Changewing still hugging Snotlout. Toothless shot plasma balls at the Changewing's feet, it dropped Snotlout and flew away.  
"Hookfang, now," Hiccup ordered. Hookfang took off and caught Snotlout in midair. The twins mounted their Zippleback and they all flew away from the island.  
"I still can't believe you two survived that cave in," said Astrid.  
"It was Toothless," said Hiccup. "He sent out this weird noise, it bounced back and some how he used it to find his way out." They were all impressed.  
"Did you find anything?" Astrid asked.  
"Only a map, to the Isle of Night," said Hiccup, beaming.  
"When do we leave?" Fishlegs asked.  
"First thing tomorrow," said Hiccup. The riders picked up speed as they headed for home. Serenity and Ruby beet them there. They landed next to the apple tree and Serenity dismounted.  
"Do you want to practice our surprise performance?" Ruby asked.  
"Sure, but in a minuet, I haven't eaten anything all morning," said Serenity as she dished out sausage and eggs. Ruby lit the fire and Serenity began to cook her breakfast. The other riders landed in the plaza and dismounted. They unsaddle the dragons and went home, and the dragons went up to the apple tree. Serenity was already cooking her eggs. She smiled when her friends joined her.  
"Thanks for coming with us," said Hookfang.  
"Sure," said Serenity.  
"Did you hear about what I did to get out of the cave?" Toothless asked.  
"No," said Serenity.  
"I used sound to guide me," said Toothless. Serenity looked surprised.  
"Really? Wow," she said, and she meant it. "Are there any more surprises?" She giggled.  
Toothless just shrugged and smiled.  
"So tomorrow you get to meet your family," said Stormfly.  
"Yeah, I can't wait," said Toothless. He took a deep breath. When her breakfast was done Serenity started eating.  
"Will you two come with us to the Isle of Night?" Toothless asked.  
"Sure," said Ruby. "We would be honored." Toothless smiled wider. When Serenity was done with breakfast she stood up.  
"We'll we need to go practice our new trick," she said.  
"Can we watch?" Meatlug asked.  
"No, we want to keep this a secret," said Ruby, as Serenity mounted him.  
"Don't worry your patience will be rewarded," said Serenity. She clicked the reins and they took off.  
"What do guys think it is?" Hookfang asked.  
"I don't know," said Stormfly. "But I hope it's amazing." They all laid down together in the shade of the tree.

* * *

Later that night Toothless was in Hiccup's room looking over his shoulder at his notes.  
"It says there's a reason there's only Night Furies on that island," said Hiccup. "Turns out you guys aren't so friendly to other dragons, so if the other riders come with me on their dragons..." He couldn't finish the thought. So he closed the book in front of him.  
"Looks like it's just you and me bud," said Hiccup. He grabbed food and water and put them in his saddlebags along with a copy of the map. He saddled Toothless and went outside.  
"Well this is it," said Hiccup, as he mounted Toothless. "You're finally going to see you're not alone." He clicked the stirrup and Toothless took off into the night.

* * *

The next morning Serenity came out and began to pick apples, Ruby was still asleep. Just then Stoic came up the hill, followed by Thornado.  
"Hey Serenity," said Stoic. "Have you seen Hiccup?"  
"No," said Serenity. "I just woke up."  
"I'm going to go check the arena of you want to come," said Stoic.  
"Sure, let me saddle up," said Serenity. She put her apples into barrels and picked up her saddle. Stoic waited patiently while she saddled Ruby, and put the medical bag on the back. She mounted and took off with Stoic and Thornado in the lead. They flew into the arena and landed. They saw all the riders, minus Hiccup, saddling their dragons.  
"Where are you lot off to?" Stoic asked.  
"Just a training exercise," said Astrid, who had just picked up her saddle. Stoic wasn't convinced. He dismounted and approached Fishlegs who was looking suspicious. With Stoic breathing down his neck he soon cracked under pressure.  
"We're going the Isle of Night, it's an island filled with Night Furies," he said. Just then Gobber came into the arena.  
"Stoic, there's something weird up at Mildew's place," he said. "It's empty, completely cleared out." Stoic frowned. Serenity and Ruby exchanged a glanced.  
"Gobber get on Ruby with Serenity," said Stoic. "We're going to look for Hiccup." The riders saddled their dragons and Gobber climbed onto Ruby behind Serenity. When everyone was mounted up they took off to look for Hiccup and Toothless, not knowing that at this moment they were being dragged away in chains by Alvin and the Outcasts.


End file.
